


請別太過份

by Coppersand



Series: Treat me gently, please [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apron Kink, Bookworm!Merlin, Chinese, Crossdressing, Engagement, Fanart, Foot Jobs, Gangs, Hand Job, Jealous!Arthur, Kitchen Sex, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Part-time job, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sleepy Sex, Uniform Kink, a lot of sex OMG, blowjob, bottom!Merlin, from high school to uni, high school fic, honeymoon in Japan, lace legging, mirror kink, sex in Ferris Wheel, sex in hotspring, sex in school, sex on aeoplane, sex on floor, slight SM, telephone sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppersand/pseuds/Coppersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur是就业班中的有钱帅哥，<br/>而Merlin则是在优秀的特考班的优等生......<br/>在两人在升上大学前，<br/>明明来自不同的世界，但他们之间......</p><p>「要我不告发你，就把裤子脱下......」</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 只是參考原漫畫，  
> 也會加插許多許多原漫畫沒有的情節...

 

Chapter 1 无赖  
  
「把裤子脱下来！」Arthur抓著学校天台铁网，气势迫人的把Merlin困在他的身前...  
「嗯？！」Arthur很帅，他的身材跟面孔都像神明一样出众，  
可是「人品却是负数......」Merlin心想。  
「难道你想我告发你麼？」  
Merlin再次肯定自己的论点。  
  
XXX  
  
三日前  
  
「Merlin，你是个好学生，」级训导 Gaius用大小眼慈祥地劝著：  
「一直都是全级10名以内，但是你今次大考考不到 5名以内......」  
门被粗鲁打开了，一个金发的俊男学生进入了房间就倚在墙站到一边......  
Gaius看著那无礼的男生摇头叹气......  
  
「Gaius老师，我明白，我会因为没有奖学金交不到学费而被迫退学，我会好好努力......」  
「好吧.....回去课室。」Gaius拍了拍Merlin的肩以示鼓励......  
Merlin向 Gaius点头步出教师室......  
「Arthur，你过来......」  
「 Gaius老师，你别噜苏了，我有分数......」  
「哼，Arthur，你就算毕业后会在承继 Pendragon家的祖业，  
靠著老爸 Uther在这里读书，但校方是有规矩的，你再不合格，就要退学......」  
「了解！我回去哟......」Arthur轻挑地向Gaius行了军礼......  
  
Arthur急步上前，追到在走廊露台中看书的Merlin前，  
Gwaine把他拦住了：「殿下，怎麼了？又被老伯说教了？」  
「啊...就是今次不合格，就要退学了。」  
「殿下，那怎麼办？」  
「没问题，考试时做点小抄就行了......」  
「你不怕被抓到？」  
「反正监考的Annis就是老眼昏花，看不到的！如果不这样做，要退学吧.....」  
  
「这真的行吗?」Merlin问自己。  
  
XXX  
  
Merlin背贴著铁网咬牙，冒著冷汗：「为什麼？你也不是一起作弊了吗？」  
Arthur白了眼：「傻小子，你就是这麼天真吗？我当时只是随口说说，  
我有家庭教师，我是靠自己的！」  
Merlin推了推眼前正下滑的眼镜：「你这个无赖！所以，你是故意让我作弊！」  
Arthur用手掩著Merlin的嘴：「蠢材，这麼大声，就是想人知道麼？」  
高大的金发者贴近瘦小猎物的耳边低语：「我只是用小聪明帮帮你，好不好？」  
「没想到，你一直都是笨笨拙拙的，你真的有勇气做小抄......成绩对你真的这麼重要麼？」  
「那麼，我要怎麼做，才可以让你不告发我......」  
  
「我已说了一次：把裤子脱下来！」Arthur举起手机上的摄影镜头......  
Merlin吞了口水，鼓气勇气做了他人生第二件让自己难以致信的事，  
他把腰带和裤头钮解开，Arthur伸手把裤錬子拉开，校裤掉下，  
露出跟Merlin脸孔一样雪白的双腿，让 Arthur心痒难耐。  
  
比他高一个头的 Arthur轻笑著靠近弯下身，  
Merlin抿著嘴唇闭上眼安慰自己：「只要挨过就没事了......」  
Arthur把 Merlin的裤子拉高，扣好对方的裤钮：  
「下午的课要开始了，回去吧，书呆子！」  
Merlin睁开眼，紧张的追问：「那我作弊的事......」  
「傻瓜，你听不出我放过了你麼？」  
Merlin闪亮著快要哭出来的水灵灰蓝大眼，给他一个大大甜甜的笑容：  
「真的吗？谢谢你！」  
Arthur转身开步离步，心中暗自赞叹：「真是太可爱了，如果可以拥有他......」  
他想出了一个主意：「星期五晚，都来我家补课吧。」  
「真的吗？但是学费......」  
「不用担心。我说可以，就可以。」  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 冷淡

星期5下午3时，放学铃响起后2分钟......

「Merlin！回家去了！」Arthur站在特考班课室的门前命令。  
「嗯。」Merlin急忙把笔记收进书包里，  
Arthur走进来一把将Merlin从椅子拉起：「慢吞吞的......」

「哎！你们说为什麼这半个月就业班的Arthur会近来跟四眼仔Merlin玩在一起了？」  
「真不明白呢！Merlin根本是个没趣的家伙，脑中随了书本内容，还有什麼呢？」  
「也许成了Arthur的跟班吧，你都知道吧，Arthur是级中霸王，收那个做小弟也可以吧......」  
「但怎麼Arthur的口味差了？」  
「可能是他好欺负吧！哈哈哈哈！！」

XXX

下午4时

「怎麼每次都是乱糟糟的，总要我收拾一个多小时！」  
Merlin嘴里抱怨，可以手还是自动式收拾房子。  
半躺在床上看英雄联盟漫画的Arthur叹气：「啊，怎麼你还是没记住......」  
「对，我作弊了，你在威胁我......」Merlin继续抱怨，但面上却没有一点烦厌，  
像是天生就应该服待Arthur。  
「反正我又不用你交学费，而且你也知道Morgana最讨厌我家乱......」  
Arthur在床上伸了懒腰：「我饿了......」  
Merlin转去厨房洗食材，「想吃什麼？」他拿起围裙穿著，  
「汉堡扒......」「又是吃肉，书上说地球暖化都是因为你这些人......」  
Arthur露出他的虎牙一吼：「别噜苏，饿死我了！」  
Merlin被吓到了，低吟一声「对不起......」眼角带泪花的埋头切肉，  
Arthur叹了口气心想：「怎麼他比女孩子更像易碎玻璃啊？」

Merlin把汉堡扒放在Arthur床前的茶几上，就立即拿起课本自习，  
Arthur把眉皱得难看，爬到Merlin前粗鲁地夺过书：  
「我说过，除了Morgana在这里的两小时，你都别碰书！」  
Merlin伸出手想把书抢回来：「我已经差不多在这里浪费了两小时了！你也别太过份！」  
Arthur愤怒地拿紧Merlin的薄弱手腕：「你说什麼？」  
「好痛！我道歉就是......」Arthur看著可爱的Merlin开始双眼发红，他就心软了......  
「唉......」Arthur把自己的汉堡扒推到Merlin前：  
「看你瘦成什麼样了！为了读书就不吃饭！饿晕了有什麼好处？」  
Merlin震颤著手指拿起叉吃汉堡扒，Arthur在一边托头叹气，  
一块汉堡扒递到Arthur面前，「你也吃一点吧......」  
Arthur心花怒放：「他餵我吃呢！其实这四眼小子也懂情趣的吧......」  
他盯上了Merlin因为沾到汉堡扒油光而闪铄的厚嫩双唇，  
「还要多......！！」Merlin被Arthur想靠近索吻吓呆了......

Morgana从大门走进来，看见自家弟弟跟漂亮的Merlin愈来愈亲近，  
心里却是悲喜两存，  
「但不是太奇怪了吗？怎麼看，四眼小子总是对Arthur冷冷淡淡的......」  
Merlin见到Morgana的到访彷如见到希望，他立即从Arthur身旁逃出来，  
兴奋地扑向书包取出了课本，闪亮著长长睫毛的大眼睛：  
「姐姐，这些物理题可以教我吗？」  
Morgana见到被冷落的Arthur灰面爬到床上用被子盖著自己，只露出眼；  
「就是呢！即是每次Arthur没有听课，还是目不转睛盯著认真学习的Merlin」  
她不禁问自己：「到底他们是什麼关系啊？」

XXX

晚上9时

Morgana离开后，「那麼，Arthur，我也回去了......」Merlin打算转身离开，  
Arthur从床跳出来，拉住Merlin的手臂：  
「你每次都扮不记得！可是你第一次家教后就答应过我，家教之后都会在这里过夜的！」  
「可是下星期就是小测了，我不能再在你家里磨时间！」Merlin理直气壮，  
「现在只是9时，回到家，我还可以读到2时。」  
「你就只懂读书，看你的黑眼圈！不去睡又食欲不振，你觉得这样真的好吗？」  
Arthur大声斥责，但声线跟眼神温柔起来：「明天是星期六，就稍稍放过自己好吗？」  
Merlin看著Arthur，静下来呆了一会：「那，至少借个洗手间，让我冲个澡才睡吧......」


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 朋友

Merlin仍然娇喘著，白皙的柔软身驱被汗水沾湿，  
他伸出手臂环抱在压著他之上的Arthur，  
没有戴上眼镜的Merlin，那双如冰晶一样纯净清澈的瞳孔流露著爱意：  
「呢～Arthur......我喜欢你......」

但是Arthur醒来后觉得很沮丧。

他醒来的时候没有Merlin在他身旁，而且他是伏在衣柜前地板上；  
身上的衫裤一件都没少，而且后脑很痛，还可以看到他身旁有一个闹钟。

星期5那晚，发生什麼事了？

Merlin当然没有跟Arthur睡在一起。

Arthur头痛著想起了什麼。

「嗯，我没有带睡衣来呢......」Merlin羞涩地低下头：「可以借你的吗？」  
他面上的红晕延至两双可爱的招风耳上......「嗯，还有内裤......」

Arthur大脑还来不及思考已兴奋地跑到衣柜前，  
Merlin急切想回家读书於是随手拿起闹钟用力一挥，

「！！！！」Merlin惊骇失措地看著Arthur失去知觉倒在地上......  
「Arthur......对......对不起！！下星期小测了。」他拔足而逃。

「该死的Merlin，他用闹钟打我了！」

於是Arthur在之后两天看的漫画上都在看到Merlin的脸。

XXX

星期一放学后。

「Merlin呢？」Arthur站在特考班课室的门前。  
「Arthur......又怎会有人在意Merlin在哪里呢？」  
另一名戴著厚镜片眼镜的George回答后就看课本了。  
「啊，对了......」善良的温格想起了什麼：  
「他那次好像说星期一至四放学后都会去补习班......」  
Arthur关上课室门的那道力，就像让墙都快要被拆下来。

於是Arthur在之后两天的课都在想著Merlin的脸。

XXX

星期三放学后。

「？？」穿著足球运动套装的Arthur在球场旁边的草地看到那身影了。  
Merlin在机荫下的长椅上打开书。

「你不是今天也要去补习的吗？」  
Merlin被Arthur吓到了，他立刻用手遮著胸膛：  
「啊！Arthur......」他歪头若有所思轻语：「是你呢！」  
「喂！我说，你不是今天也要去补习麼？」  
「今天不用。补习社今天停电了，所以停课。」  
「......」Merlin似乎为了什麼在内疚而涨红了粉嫩的面低下头。  
「你是过来找我报复对吧......」  
Arthur想从心里笑出来。  
「唔......对不起......」

「喂！Arthur队长！你跟无聊的四眼仔在那里干什麼了？」全级最高大的Percival叫道。  
「殿下！要领我们热身了！」Gwaine也加入：「美女们都在等我们！」  
「很快过来！」Arthur牵起了Merlin的手，把他拉起：  
「对，我很生气，所以今天的足球训练，你要在场......看著我。」  
Merlin只是点点头。  
Arthur从心里笑出来。

Arthur今天的训练比平时更加的用功，  
队员们跟他都因为强力的练习，来回的追逐，  
引来围观的女学生都在为草地上半裸挥洒汗水的俊男尖叫，  
特别当然是为了吸引Arthur。

可是Arthur在进攻时偷望了Merlin一眼，  
Merlin却是在看书本。  
「臭小子！不是叫他看我了吗？」  
就是这一瞬间，Arthur被一名编成敌方的同学，  
无心之失下从旁撞倒在地。

在场的人都「噢！」出来了。  
Merlin还是看书看得入神。

Arthur生气了，  
那位同学以为Arthur要过来打他，急忙道歉。  
Arthur却是直冲到Merlin前：  
「今天训练完了！」他一边和队友抛下一句。

「我受伤了，你看不见麼？」  
Merlin终於放下书瞄了Arthur手肘上破损流著血：「那麼就去保健室吧。」  
Arthur对Merlin的冷淡忍受不了：「你怎麼不关心我？我们不是朋友麼？」  
Merlin拿起书站起来：  
「你认为呢？我只是被你戏弄之后要胁了，为你收拾屋子而换来家教。」  
「你......」Arthur应对不了，  
「那些踢足球的同学不是你的朋友吗？  
抱歉，太晚回家妈妈会怀疑。星期5是小测了。」

Merlin转身离开。

Arthur追上去：「那，星期5放学后的家教。」  
Merlin：「只要你一天还是在要胁我，我就会出现。」  
而且免费的一天家教也可为家计减轻不少。

Merlin就这样消失。  
但Arthur用自己的下一届学界足球冠军奖杯发誓，  
他不会放弃Merlin。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 金屋

Arthur由星期3就期待星期5的来临，  
特考班的小测定於在放学前的最后一堂。

还有5分钟，Arthur已经在收拾书包。  
为了「惩罚」Merlin，他又想出了一个很好的计划。

放学铃响起，Arthur见老师步出了就业班房这个地狱，  
他跟Gwaine、Percival、Elyan步过特考班课室外的走廊......  
Percival兴高采烈：「听说那里推出了新的射激游戏机呢！」

Arthur:「好!今天说让我爆它机吧！」  
Merlin听到Arthur的声音，他追上去：  
「Arthur，今晚.......不是有家教的吗？」

Arthur转身：「对呢！你先去吧。这钥匙拿去......」  
「殿下，哪是什麼的钥匙？」Gawine很是好奇。

Arthur暗暗地笑了：「金屋的......」

XXX

5时多。

Merlin放下自己的晚餐 — 面包，因为没钱，外出也只能买面包来裹腹。  
「怎麼Arthur还没回来呢......」Merlin把视线从墙上的时计移到自己的书本上，  
「这不是很好吗？打扫好了就可以自习，平时，Arthur一定会很生气，不让我读......」  
他看著在书本旁，用盖盖好，可是渐渐凉掉的猪扒汤面：  
「难得学了新食谱......一会可要将它翻热呢......希望他喜欢这个味道吧......」

「唉......」Arthur把自己的汉堡扒推到Merlin前：  
「看你瘦成什麼样了！为了读书就不吃饭！饿晕了有什麼好处？」

Merlin想起上次Arthur让给自己吃饭，  
「很久都没人这样关心我了......妈妈为了家计而早出晚归......  
上了中学，就是不停的读书......」  
想到这里，有股暖意不知不觉地从心中涌出来。

门打开了，Merlin见到是Arthur：「啊，欢迎回来......」  
他指指猪扒汤面：「饿了吗？Morgana快来了，我现在翻热......」

Arthur轻描淡写：「Morgana今天不来了......」「什麼？Morgana今天不来了？」  
「对，她突然传短信来道，大学的社团活动出了点问题，要她帮忙。」  
其实是Arthur叫她今天不要来了。  
「我......已帮你打扫好了，那我......还是离开好了。」

Arthur用手使力抓著Merlin的手臂：「喂！上次你打我那笔账，我还要跟你算清......」

我再不会让你逃离我身边。

Merlin吃吃叫痛：「哎，好痛！」  
Arthur放轻了握紧他的力度：「你又打算逃走对吗？」  
Merlin双眼的角边滴出晶莹的泪：  
「其实......其实，我已跟母亲说今晚在外过夜了，  
我会留下的......我带了自己的用品过来了......」  
Arthur看看Merlin的书包胀胀的，挑高一边眉：「啊哈？为什麼呢？」  
Merlin抿著嘴：「因为小测完了......嗯......」  
他鼓气勇气：「还有，之前我总是没守承諾，還打傷了你......对不起。」

Arthur温柔地笑了笑：「你也累了，看你总是没精打采，我们还是早点睡吧，  
那麼你先去洗澡，面我自己翻热。」  
听到浴塞传来了水声，Arthur把汤面挤入微波炉中，香味从炉中传来；  
生理的饥渴让他不住将舌尖舔嘴唇了：  
「不过，运动前也要先补充一下体力啊。」

Merlin从浴室走出来，只是穿了简单的短袖白Tee和蓝色长睡裤，  
「手臂（还有上次看到那双腿）雪白的肌肤，摸起来会是怎样呢？」  
双脚套上了粉红色的毛毛拖鞋，原来校服包裹之下的身躯是多麼疲削，  
但是从湿漉漉的浏海掉下的水珠，滑过高高的颚骨，直到那双厚厚的嫩唇......  
太诱人了......

Arthur把面碗放下给自己灌了杯冰水。

「Arthur，谢谢你借浴室给我呢......」  
Merlin自动地收拾Arthur回家后随便放在沙发上的校服外套。  
「你也去洗澡吧......」Merlin走向洗碗盆，清理Arthur用过的碗子。

「这不是赤裸裸的邀请麼？！」Arthur「理解」（错）了Merlin的潜台词就，  
奔向衣柜乱抓一把衣服，冲入浴室内又留下被捣乱的衣柜让Merlin叹了口气......

Arthur赶快的给自己洗好了，习惯睡觉半裸的他，  
从蒸气腾腾的浴室走出来，正满是打算开吃的兴奋......

可是Merlin已安睡在自家的双人大床上......

「哎？他是在扮睡吗？真有情趣！那麼就要弄醒他了！」  
Arthur静静的潜到Merlin身旁，开始享用他的大餐......


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 野心

Merlin面向床外侧卧而睡，比起自己家那硬帮帮的床褥,  
  
Arthur的床实在太舒服了，「Arthur人其实不坏吧？都让我睡他的床了......」  
他很快就失去了意识......  
  
他感到颈背痒痒的，有人贴着他的背，  
用嘴温柔地轻吻他颈背那刚长出来的柔软碎发，  
然后有只温暖的手潜入他的睡裤里去；  
「！！！！」Merlin从半睡状态惊醒的睁大眼睛......  
  
熟练地把玩他前端的动作给他带来了未体验过的快感，  
对方的另一只手在白Tee下由肚腹向上抚摸至他的胸口，时不时触及那敏感的乳头；  
Merlin感到自己的身体渐渐发滚：「Ar......Arthur？你......哈......在做什么？」  
他不明白发生什么事，但身体不由自主地扭动，  
彷佛身体本能地想要贴近那为他带来愉悦的源头。  
  
Arthur停下手上的动作，将Merlin翻成平卧，  
自己压在黑发男生上面：「幸好你叫的名字是我......」  
Merlin困惑不解，Arthur只好二话不说的将身下人的短Tee翻起抛到床外，  
用牙狠狠的在锁骨咬一口，「啊！！！好痛！！！」  
Arthur看见那赤色的牙印，满意地勾起了笑容......  
  
「......你......想做什么？」Merlin没有这方面的经验，  
那两排长长浓艳睫毛下的晶蓝瞳孔还在闪铄着纯洁的光芒。  
  
Arthur的瞳孔由天蓝换成深情的宝蓝：  
「在惩罚可恶的你......上次打我了......」  
可是他说出来一点没有生气的感觉，  
他淡淡地笑了，一边用手指背轻抚Merlin的面颊：  
「想要解脱吗，Merlin？」  
  
Arthur一下步就是把Merlin的睡裤拉走，露出了支起了小篷的纯白三角内裤：  
「你没看到了吗？我们有处理未完的事啊......」  
Arthur然后用自己的下盘磨着Merlin的下半身，  
身下人面染成潮红尴尬地把眼闭上眼，不能自控地吐出煽情的娇鸣......  
Merlin立即咬着自己的手腕，想要制止发出这种羞耻声音。  
  
Arthur却把他的手从嘴里拉下来，  
Merlin忧愁地盯看着俊美的金发者：  
「那么......你就不会告发我对吗？」  
「唉......傻瓜......」Arthur 只是珍爱地捧过Merlin的下巴，  
吻上了对方的额：「你读书的聪明都去哪里了？」  
Merlin鼓起了面腮：「哼！你这个就业班的，连读书的聪明都没有！」  
Arthur的额上暴现了十字型青筋：「什么？！」  
  
于是，Merlin那晚被狠狠的做得筋疲力尽......

XXX  
  
数个月前，当Merlin跟Arthur还是同班，  
但同学已在正式分班前，被学校分成精英及较次等而作出教育。  
  
某一天体育课后，更衣室。  
  
「啊啊啊！」Arthur在心里惊叫：  
「快要当一年同学了，第一次发现眼镜仔的内裤是土气的三角内裤！  
会有女人喜欢这样的内裤吗？但是双腿白白长长的，真美啊......」  
  
第二次在更衣室。  
  
「看起来，纯白色的三角内裤才配他吧......」  
Merlin把体育衫脱掉，阳光从气窗打在Merlin的背部，  
「啊啊啊！上次没有留意，他竟然连上身也是雪白得像个女人！」  
Arthur觉得自己的眼睛快要被Merlin的洁白眩晕，  
Merlin转身想前往洁衣柜取回校服时，跟Arthur正在盯看的眼神对上了，  
那双玉晶般莹蓝的眼睛，说算是眼镜片也无法遮挡它们散发月色淡蓝的光辉......  
  
「......」Merlin的双眼荡漾著恐惧与羞涩，他把头斜歪一边，把眼帘微微垂下，  
「他......怎麼了？」Arthur不解，  
「你妨碍到我了......」黑发少年语调冷酷，没有看Arthur，  
只是伸手到洁衣柜取回自己的校服。  
他立即穿好校服，把书抱在怀中，松了一口气，  
彷佛只有书本才能守护他，Arthur看著他远去的背影：  
「说起来......他好像一直以来，一个朋友都没有呢......」  
  
***  
要考正式分班试的前三天。  
  
「呢～Arthur!」Elena热情地用熊抱抱著级中明星：「你想考进去哪一班？」  
「别废话Elena，你知道我不会读书......」他挑逗投怀送抱的金发的美人的纤腰。  
「那太好了，你毕业了就可以承继你老爸的公司了......」  
她满怀野心却笑得贤惠：  
「我一定要做Arthur的妻子，那麼，公司就是你和我一同分担的了......」  
  
Arthur愤怒了，到底还有几多人是冲著他的外表、他的家财而来？  
「抱歉，Elena，我们分手吧......」他推开了让他失望的情人，从自己的座位站起来：  
「最后还是劝你一句，要是你的心思意念只有金钱和欲望，你最后什麼都不会得到......」  
  
Arthur步出课室时，刚好经过Merlin正在埋头念书的位置：  
「Elena，Merlin虽然只是个书呆子，但我相信他应该会比你更懂什麼叫爱情......」  
  
Merlin，你跟我的孤单从此会因为我Arthur而消失。  
  
「？？？」Merlin托高了他因为长时间低下头而滑落的眼镜，似乎他忽略了刚才的精彩一幕。  
  
「喂！Arthur！Merlin！Gaius老师现在要见你们！」Gwaine在课室门口大叫。  
「知道了......」Merlin就起身前往。  
Arthur跟他在走廊上走：「切，那个老伯烦不烦人啊？我还是去泡个尿才去......」

 

XXX  
  
Arthur醒来的时候，Merlin不在他的身边，  
他还有一刻以为昨晚跟他做，也是一场梦。  
但是他看到自己的睡裤还是掉在地上去了，  
还有茶几上一张便条压在了通粉碗下面，  
他下床，伸手取了便条纸：  
  
～  
  
谢谢你让我过夜了，  
所以煮了火腿通粉给你。  
  
说好的，我的手提电话号码  
XXXX－XXXX  
  
星期一午餐时间见。  
  
Merlin  
  
～  
  
Arthur笑得灿烂：  
「对，昨晚快要到时，  
的确是迫了这小子给我电话号码.......  
还有一星期三天都要一起用午餐。」  
  
他轻吻了便条纸。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 背叛  
  
星期三午餐时间。  
  
「Arthur呢？」Gwaine跟Percival牵著手去到特考班的课室前......  
「今天都好像跟Merlin去了吃午饭......」格温正在餵Lancelot吃牛扒。  
  
两人只好知趣地离开，  
「哈！都不明白那四眼小子有什麼吸引呢......」Percival感到很费解，  
「哼......要是你觉得他吸引，我就跟你分手......」  
Percival立即把Gwaine压到墙角，用双手捧起棕色长发美男的双颊：  
「也许，Arthur也找到了属於他的西施吧......」  
两人深深地接吻......  
  
XXX  
  
天气实在很好，Arthur跟Merlin在天台坐於睛空之下，  
两人放松地沐浴在九月初秋的阳光之中，  
Merlin把自己特地多煮些餸茶的饭盒分一半给Arthur，  
说成是他妈妈不知道他食量很少，预备得太多......  
  
Arthur很享受午餐时间，所以把Merlin的双膝当成枕头：  
「我吃饱了，你自己看书吧......」Merlin听了露出甜美的愉快笑容，  
这样单纯美丽的Merlin让Arthur珍爱不已，  
他伸出手轻轻抚弄Merlin细软微曲的黑发......  
「别弄了！」Merlin拍开了Arthur的手咬著牙投诉......  
  
Arthur只好浅浅地笑了，静静地看著Merlin背书，直至上课铃响起。  
  
因为小测完了，Merlin一星期都不用去补习社。  
Merlin衬著星期三下课后Arthur有足球训练，  
就速速逃到书店，他站在不同出版社的海量参考书，  
看著自己的钱包又苦恼哪一本才最有用，  
「噢！是Merlin呢......好像有什麼困扰你吗？」  
Morgana用她红艳好看的唇勾起了友善的微笑。  
「姐姐你好......」Merlin有礼地给前辈点头。  
「如果参考书，我用这家，因为都把试题和答案分析得浅白易明......」  
「谢谢你，那我选这本......」Merlin却站著不动：  
「姐姐，你有空可以指导我一下吗？」  
「可以啊！先去餐厅再说......」  
  
补习之后，「感谢姐姐你的指导......」  
「唉，要是Arthur有你一半上进，我们家就不会这样头痛了......」  
Merlin听了很是惊讶：「你跟Arthur是......」  
Morgana也是同等惊讶，但随即叹气了：  
「Arthur是个秘密主义者，就算我是他姐姐也管不了他......  
说起来，你跟Arthur......是不是睡过了？」  
Merlin红著面瞪大双眼：「Arthur他......」  
「不，他没有提过这方面，只是我的直觉吧了......」  
Morgana八卦起来：  
「但，为什麼你会认识他呢？你们是怎样开始交往的？」  
她的腐女心也不能理解为什麼Arthur会对书呆子Merlin有感趣，  
床伴的话，他们怎看都是两个世界的人......  
  
Merlin难过地低下头：「我们不是交往......」  
  
「！！！！！！！」Morgana差点要失礼地把她手中的红茶倒在桌去，  
Merlin把双手抓紧校裤：「因为我......分班试时作弊了，被Arthur见到了......」  
「Arthur也太过份了，我得去跟他说教一下......」  
「姐姐，请不......」Merlin这一刻，  
（不明白为何自己）反而想说反正他也不介意Arthur这样对他......  
「Merlin，你再错也好，Arthur也不能衬火打劫......」  
  
Merlin有不好的预感。

 

XXX  
  
次日午饭时间。  
  
Arthur气愤地冲到Merlin的特进班课室前。  
「Merlin你出来！！！」Arthur暴躁的噪子把特进班的同学都吓坏了。  
「糟了......Arthur生气了......」Merlin的额冒冷汗......腿都吓软了,  
Arthur粗鲁地抽起了Merlin的校服外套衣领，  
把Merlin拉到无人使用的体育用具储放室。  
  
Arthur把Merlin推到用具储放室里去，转身锁好门，  
他随即把Merlin压到墙，  
「为什麼不跟Morgana说我们在交往？这样就简单多了！」  
Merlin忍够了：「你还好意思！明明是你威胁我！」  
  
Arthur没有反驳，只是把Merlin的裤链拉开，  
手伸进Merlin的内裤里去抚摸书呆子的火热......  
  
「不要！！！！！！」Merlin的身体却背叛了他，  
他整个人靠向Arthur，双手不由自主的抓紧金发者健壮的二头肌。  
  
Arthur没有停下手里由上至下轻捏按摩，  
直至手里沾满属於Merlin的奶白温热：  
「你看你自己的反应，要是你是被威胁，也得有点反抗吧？」  
Merlin反应不了，只好不停地哭，Arthur看著就心软：  
「下次再别自作主张，知道吗？」他亲了Merlin的黑发，  
让仍在抖颤的眼镜君在自己的怀里好好哭......

XXX  
  
星期5放学前一课是自习时间。  
  
「Merlin，你跟我到教员室。」Gaius带著满是疑问的Merlin前行。  
「Merlin，有人告发你上次分班试作弊了......」  
  
「Arthur.......你......」Merlin的心碎满地。  
  
「我也不相信这种荒谬的恶作剧，但也得向Merlin你确认一下......」  
Gaius和霭地拍了拍Merlin的肩。  
「没有，Gaius老师，当然没有......」Merlin强忍自己的泪水。  
「啊，当然吧，下次也好好表现吧。」Gaius笑呵呵地把Merlin放走。  
  
Merlin冲到就业班的课室，Arthur也刚好放学打算回家，  
远远看见Merlin主动找他正欣喜：「Merlin，怎麼了？」  
Gwaine把他们的同学拉走：「殿下，晚点见！」  
  
一巴掌赏在Arthur的左面上，立时成了一片红色，  
Merlin高声尖叫：「你真差劲！」  
Arthur露出虎牙吼叫：「Merlin，你神经病了？」  
伸手想抓紧Merlin双臂让他冷静，可是......  
「我最讨厌你！！」再一巴打在Arthur的右面上：  
「再也不要碰我！！」Merlin哭成泪人拔足而去。  
  
XXX  
  
又一本漫画被Arthur狠狠的抛到地上发泄，  
「Merlin呢？今晚不来补习了吗？」  
Morgana刚好来到Arthur家，  
只是看到灰心的弟弟躺回床上，  
「什麼都不知道！！！给我静静！你滚吧！」  
Arthur背向Morgana，隐藏他面上的悲痛，  
「不知道呢......」Morgana拾起了地上的漫画：  
「真可惜，他们真的什麼都不是啊......」  
  
＊＊＊  
  
书本上的字，Merlin再也看不清楚了，  
一滴又一滴泪水掉到书页上，  
「Arthur根本就是无赖，不是一开始就知道麼......」  
他擦了擦眼睛：「那麼，就不要伤心了！自己好好努力吧......」  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 朋友 II  
  
Merlin为了应付两星期后的第二次小测（还有避开Arthur会在放学后跟他见面），  
星期六去了补习社申请了新的补习课，当他把学费缴付了，  
才发觉自己把星期三、六都空出来不补课......  
他才想起那两天放学后是Arthur的足球训练和家教日......  
「不是......一切都再跟他无关了吗？」他沮丧地回家，  
埋头不停地温习这星期的课堂内容......  
  
XXX  
  
星期一早上。  
  
Arthur坐在可以看到学校大门的窗旁的位置。  
「噢！发生什麼事了Arthur？」Vivian把身体倚向Arthur：  
「平日你都会最迟一刻才到课室的啊......」  
Arthur看到了 Merlin出现在学校大门，  
他的视线就盯紧著正在背笔记的 Merlin。  
  
「Merlin根本就很没趣......你很快会玩腻吧......不如跟我.......」  
Arthur一句都没有入耳：「Vivian，什麼时候，你会骂我真差劲？」  
Vivian以为自己得到了Arthur的注意：  
「不会吧，难道你『那方面』不行吗？呵呵呵......」  
Arthur痛恨自己还是对Merlin那天的怒火毫无头绪。  
  
XXX  
  
星期三放学后。  
  
Arthur看向树荫那边的长椅。  
「他在那里！」他立即跑向Merlin那里。  
「Mer......」当他看清楚了，  
那只是另一个特进班的眼镜君 Geroge.....  
  
「Merlin？」他刚好踏出了学校正门的大闸，  
「Morgana姐姐？为什麼你在这里呢？」  
「因为上星期 5晚不见你呢？还想问你小测成绩如何了？」  
「还好吧，第二名......」  
「那真好啊！Arthur呢，怎麼不见你们在一起呢？」  
Merlin只能低下头，Morgana心中暗暗地笑了：  
「没关系，带你去个好地方，放松一下，暂时让自己忘记不想记起的事。」  
  
「那麼，我也可以忘记Arthur吗？」Merlin跟著Morgana的脚步走。

***

他们来到Sun Rise酒馆前，因为快要入夜，  
酒馆亮起了粉红深紫等妖艳色彩的霓虹灯，  
让Merlin感到这是不正经的地方......  
  
「Morgana......这里......」  
「哎，对啊，你穿著校服不能进入呢！」  
Morgana把Merlin校服外套脱掉，  
把衬衫的钮扣解开几颗，  
拿出了定型水向Merlin的头发捏了几下，  
「把眼镜脱掉能看路吗？不可让人认出你来啊......」  
Merlin点点头，立即把眼镜放入书包内，  
Morgana却惊讶，原来Merlin略作打扮一下，  
把眼镜拿下，是个可爱的小帅哥......  
  
Morgana在摇著半醉的Merlin：「Merlin，还要果汁吗？」  
Merlin迷迷糊糊地点头，Morgana邪恶地向Morgause招手，  
让Morgause 把 Merlin带到酒馆的贵宾室里......  
  
「Merlin？」正与朋友在一起的Elena立即看向Morgana和 Merlin......  
「啊，好可爱的男生，但，他是Merlin？」  
Elena想起了Merlin平日架起了眼镜，  
埋头苦干於书本中的书呆子如今却是在酒馆中醉步而行......  
  
「哼哈！今次一定要让Arthur彻底地离开Merlin！」  
  
Arthur听到了自己的手机响起来，「Merlin?」  
满身还是水的他立即从浴室跑出来，  
看到萤幕的显示把面皱得难看：「喂？Elena?」  
「Arthur！我看到Merlin跟美女在Sun Rise酒馆，他玩得好高兴呢！」  
「他在做什麼呢？！」Arthur对著手机咆哮，一边穿衣。  
「跟著美女大姐进了贵宾室啊！呵呵！」  
Arthur把手机通话断掉，心乱如麻在街上狂奔：  
「切，Merlin这个蠢材是不会无故到Sun Rise 这种地方的！」

***

「可爱的小弟弟，叫什麼名字呢......」  
Morgause靠向正卧在贵价沙发上喃喃自语的Merlin......  
她解开Merlin的白衬衫上的几颗钮子，  
用冰凉的手指尖挑X逗Merlin小腹嫩滑的肌肤，  
「嗯......Arthur......」  
「啊？Arthur？是谁呢？放松点，我会让你很舒服......」  
她用涂了蜜糖味唇膏的嘴亲吻Merlin，手放到Merlin的内裤的边缘......  
  
「Morgause姐停手！」  
Morgause一转头竟然是Arthur在抓住了她的手......  
「Arthur？！！这小子真的是在这叫你吗？」  
Arthur听了松了一口气：  
「幸好及时赶到了，要是你把他吃了，我如何是好？」  
Morgause双手合十道歉：  
「对不起，是Morgana说可以的，我真的不知道他是你的人......」  
  
Arthur把躺在沙发上衣衫不整的Merlin拖走：  
「Merlin......你醒醒吧......」  
「Arthur......?」因为酒精而醉眼惺忪的Merlin，  
血管扩张让他的俏脸抹上了粉红，露出豪无防预的迷乱表情，  
留在这里实在太危险了。  
  
Arthur急切地要带走Merlin：  
「下一次，Morgause姐你要请客......」他把Merlin拥入怀内，  
「好啊，只要Arthur你不生我的气......」  
  
「Merlin，你好好地行路可以吗？」  
Merlin还搞不清楚Arthur是不是真的出现在自己身边......  
  
「啊？」Morgana在旁的黑暗走出来：  
「为什麼Arthur你会来这里呢？」  
「你为什麼多管闲事？」  
「我告发Merlin作弊，都是为了你两个好......  
要是Merlin被退学了，你也不能再用可耻的手段来威胁他吧？」  
  
Merlin一听到原来是Morgana做的好事，  
整个人都清醒了，心中的不快一扫而空。  
  
Arthur露出了凶残的表情：  
「要是你敢有下一次，说算你是我姐姐，  
我也会把这酒馆里所有的酒瓶都打碎，  
用玻璃割花你漂亮的脸孔......」  
Morgana心寒了，故作镇定地微笑：  
「啊啊，你认真了，Arthur......」

 

XXX

 

Arthur紧紧地拖拉醉步前行的Merlin......  
「Arthur......」他们在河边停下来......  
Merlin抖颤著唇：「对不起......」  
Arthur淡淡地笑了：「是啊，你是第一个人敢同一时间给我两巴掌......」  
  
但当Arthur看到Merlin还是胸口开得大大的：  
「你！扣好钮子！还有这什麼装帅的发型！！」  
Arthur火大的把Merlin梳得时尚的发型捣乱：  
「还有眼镜呢？！」  
Merlin立即把眼镜戴好......  
  
河畔街灯的点点亮光在河里反射到两人的面上，  
Arthur叹了口气，怜爱的表情都被橙光照的模糊，  
当他留意到Merlin唇上有红色的唇膏印，  
他怒目切齿的起势用衣袖擦走，让Merlin吃吃叫痛。  
「Morgana对你好些就跟人走去你不应该去的地方，你差点被吃了！」  
  
然后，Arthur托起Merlin的下巴，  
他细细温柔地吻了Merlin的嘴唇。  
  
Merlin却是一声哗地哭起来，  
Arthur只好把他挤进自己的胸怀中，拿出纸巾：  
「好啦，拜托别哭了，你又没有被吃啦......」  
「不是因为这个.......Arthur，当我知道，  
不是你背叛我，我真的好高兴啊！  
因为.......Arthur，我一直都......」  
  
Merlin涨红了脸，那双仍淹没泪水的晶亮灰蓝双眼，  
闪耀著让Arthur神魂颠倒的情感......  
  
「认为你是我的好朋友......」  
  
「啊！！！！！！！！！」  
Arthur把双手扶到太阳穴惨叫，他这刻有想跳河的冲动。  
「什麼了？」Merlin把头歪到一边。  
「我送你回家！」  
Arthur决定星期 5家教后的晚上要好好调较Merlin。  
  
\- TBC -

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 私心  
  
Merlin於是又会再在星期5放学后到Arthur家里跟他一起补习。  
「弟弟啊，你说不要我管你们，可是又要我教Merlin？  
还增加星期三晚上也要家教啊？！」  
Morgana就知道Arthur自己就算无心向学，也希望可以帮到Merlin一点点，  
而他也有不想Merlin因为成续差了而被退学离开自己的私心。  
  
「Morgana姐姐，我现在只考虑到考试和升学是最重要的......」  
Merlin向Morgana躹躬了：「拜托你了......」  
  
「唉................」Arthur泄气地躺到床上。  
Morgana托头看著可怜的弟弟跟Merlin毫无进展：  
「说起来，Arthur你上次的小测如何了？」  
  
Arthur从书包拿出试卷，又打呵欠躺回床上，  
Merlin忍不住用手帕抹了眼镜片再戴上想看清楚......  
Morgana看著红色叉叉布满了Arthur的试卷上不禁扶额：  
「你考得真差，我也没考过这种成绩......」  
Merlin指著试卷上写得强而有力的 7／100分：  
「Annis老师还写著你星期二要重考呢！」  
Arthur被Merlin提醒才记起有这回事：  
「啊，对啊！那老太婆有提过......啊!真麻烦！」  
「那麼你就提起精神读一遍好吗？」Morgana有点火大了。  
「嗯......」Arthur用色眯眯的眼神瞄向Merlin，  
「没有动力啊......除非......」  
  
他继而露出了邪恶的微笑：  
「以后星期三家教后，Merlin你也要在这里过夜......」  
  
Merlin激动得咬牙切齿：「为什麼要把我拖下水？明明要重考的人是你啊！！」  
「哼，我可以叫Morgana不再教你！」Arthur渣攻模式全开。  
Morgana暗暗担心不已：「唉......Arthur你这样，难怪Merlin不想跟你交往！！」  
  
Merlin紧抓著自己的裤管：  
「好！条件是，你要补考90分以上！星期三之前都不可以跟我见面！」  
  
Morgana瞪大了绿色的漂亮大眼，  
有时她实在难以理解Merlin读书的聪明，  
当遇上Arthur时都去哪里了.......  
  
Arthur雄心壮志：「好！！姐，别浪费时间了！  
我这份试卷是综合了数学、物理、化学、生物啊......」  
  
Morgana快要被两人弄疯了！  
Arthur竟然为了Merlin（的身体）而读书！  
Merlin也竟然愿意，这一对所谓「朋友」！

***  
  
Merlin抱著他最喜欢的小熊玩偶在床上叹气：  
「怎麼办？为什麼我会答应Arthur这种无聊的要求......」  
Merlin想起了Arthur在床上紧紧拥抱他赤裸的躯体，  
细吻他的眉心，在他快要睡著时，彷佛听到Arthur说我爱你......  
  
「什麼！为什麼我在想这些......」  
他把热红了的面一半埋进小熊的啡毛中，  
「Arthur这种懒人，一定挨不到星期一，就把课本改成漫画吧！」  
Merlin看了墙上的时计，重新振作起来：「那就好了！  
现在还只是十时呢，明天是星期六，今天要读到读不下去为止！」  
  
XXX  
  
星期一午餐时间。  
  
Gwaine在惊叫：「天啊！Percy你看！殿下拿著的是课本！」  
他们看著Arthur一边吃Merlin在晨早上学路上交给他的精美便当，  
一边拿著生物科的课本念念有词。  
Percival抚摸Gwaine美丽的长啡发：「别打扰他......」  
「哈！我过去问问他发生什麼事了！」  
「Arthur，你的饭盒好棒，是哪家姑娘给你的？」  
「让我静静，Gwaine，我明天的重考得取90分以上......」  
「什麼？哈哈哈！殿下，你明明不喜欢读书啊，  
自从跟四眼仔一起多了，也变成书呆子了？」  
  
Arthur却向他们露出认真而带点怒火的表情：  
「有什麼星期三放学后训练时再说，现在我真的要读书......」  
  
虽然Percival比 Arthur高大得多，但他也不敢触怒王者般的金发者。  
因为 Arthur发怒的话，什麼都会可怕得不敢想像，  
  
比如有一次，其他学校的足球队员欺负了黑人同学Elyan，  
而且仗人多势众，攻击路过想救走Elyan的Arthur，  
他一个人赤手空拳即场把对方全个足球队都打得口崩鼻肿，  
却留手没有伤他们要害，所以第二天，  
他们全部人都集在学校正门向Elyan道歉......  
以后，Arthur都得到了学生的尊敬，封他为「金色暴狮王」，  
这个名，加上他姓Pendragon，已令全地区的学生都忌他三分。  
  
Percival把Gwaine拉走：「队长认真了......」  
Gwaine会心微笑：「爱情果然让人不正常了......」  
Merlin站在就业班的课室门外偷笑著。  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 勉强  
  
星期三小休之后。  
  
Arthur就一直把脸扭的难看：「今天放学后的训练要加倍难度！」  
Gwaine跟Percival耳语：「Annis把补考卷发回给他了，  
一看就晓他心情像是海面上的暴风雨一样糟！看来他的补考不行了......」  
Percival叹了口气：「平日都不上课，一下子就要赶上这麼多内容，还是太勉强吧......」  
  
训练完后，Arthur垂头丧气的回到家已经6时多了：  
「Arthur！」Merlin穿著围裙跑过来迎接Arthur，  
从他接过Arthur训练过后用来盛脏衣服的袋子：  
「训练辛苦了......」他走进浴室按动了洗衣机：  
「我煮了大虾焗饭，快吃吧，Morgana快要到了......」  
  
***  
  
「哗！Arthur你只要肯用功，也可以做得很好吧？」  
Morgana看著Arthur 88分的补考试卷感叹著：  
「四科一次过补考也可以做到80分以上，我要好好奖赏你！」她激动地拥抱弟弟。  
「那，我想今天不上家教可以吗？」Arthur打了一个大大的呵欠：  
「几天都在K书，今天又有训练我太累了......」加上Arthur心情欠佳，  
「好吧，你休息一下好了！」她一边步出Arthur的公寓，在门口开门时转身：  
「Merlin，你有课本上不明白的地方随时致电给我吧......」  
  
门被关上，公寓只剩下Arthur和Merlin两人......  
「你很厉害呢，Arthur，没想到你也可以取到80分以上，  
这个学期教的化学跟生物学都很难消化啊！」  
Merlin不知为什麼自己感到有点可惜：  
「但是约定还是约定......」  
「对，我是说过算数的男人，你走吧，Merlin......我想好好睡一觉......」  
Arthur就躺到床上闭上眼，Merlin心中暗自感叹：  
「真的不对我强来？平日都会像是小孩一样吵著......」  
  
Merlin看著Arthur英俊的睡颜，他鼓气勇气，亲在那片薄薄的唇上。  
  
「！！！」Arthur立即睁开眼：「你怎麼了？」  
Merlin双颊潮红退后几步：「因为母亲星期三晚都是上夜班......」  
Arthur坐起身，把Merlin拉回自己前面，他半眯著染满了情欲的双眼：「所以？」  
Merlin深深吸了一口气：「我今晚不回去了......」  
Arthur伸出舌尖舔著唇：「所以你今天是要取悦我对吗？」  
Merlin在揉著自己双手：「只是你今次很努力吧了......」

「别废话了！」Arthur立即扒掉Merlin的校服。

***

Merlin坐在Arthur的结实腰身上喘着气休息，  
他正把身下人粗厚的雄伟夹于自己之内，  
之前都是由Arthur主动，第一次学这种体位，  
一向没有运动神经的Merlin动几回，已经没法再动了.......  
「Merlin......你快把我夹死了......」Arthur再不爆发他一定会狂抓，  
所以他伸出手套弄Merlin高高抬头的玉茎，  
「嗯......」Merlin被刺激，内壁收缩把Arthur夹得更实了,  
「该死的，Merlin，快动......」  
「啊哈......Ar......Arthur......不行，啊哈......好累......」

  
「唉......Merlin起来.......」Arthur把Merlin推开退出来，  
「不!Arthur.......」Merlin无法忍受那里失去被充满的感觉，  
Arthur把Merlin翻个身，让他跪在床上，  
用双手挣开黑发少年的臀瓣，露出那因为被扩张过而呈粉红的穴口，  
Arthur看着就失去理智的狠狠插进去，  
那充胀得硬如钢棒的火热准确刺中那点，  
「嗯啊♡......」Merlin看见白光，快感如电流冲击身体每一个细胞，  
「Arthur......」Merlin转头看着身后那被汗水沾湿的性感金发「情人」，  
Arthur看着美豔動人的Merlin，嘴角流出光澤的津液，  
用那双被水气充满有如小鹿无辜眼神在注视自己......

  
这片色情的风景讓Arthur几近疯掉，却是坏心眼的停下来：  
「啊？常常口里说不要，你看你自己......」  
他倚前，轻啄了Merlin的颧骨：「还是想要我吧？真不诚实啊～」  
Merlin拼命的点头，泪不自觉地从眼角涌出来，  
「很好！」Arthur心动得很，带着胜利的喜悦，借墨丘利＊之力全速冲刺......

***  
  
「唉......」Merlin看著床边柜的时钟指著11时32，  
「要是可以起床温习就好了......」但Arthur已在他的耳边呼噜，  
「我真是笨死了......」

  
  
-TBC-

  
*  墨丘利 ＝ Mercury ，希腊神中的体育之神


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 玩具 I

星期5家教后。

「今天到此为止了......」Morgana看看指到9时正的时计，  
「啊，那我也跟你离开吧，姐姐......」Merlin打算赶回家念书，  
下星期5是第二次小测，也是模拟考大学的测验，  
分数的好与坏，是几乎可以预测到考入哪间大学......  
Arthur扔开漫画书，敏捷地从床上跳起来抓住Merlin的校服，把他推到沙发上：  
「Bye Bye, Morgana......」Arthur用可怕的笑容瞬间把正门关上锁好，

「你又打算逃了吗？！！」Arthur不满皱眉。  
Merlin抿著嘴，用恳求Arthur让他离开的眼神：「但我们下星期5有很重要的小测......」  
「哼！那麼我就不重要了吗？」Arthur倚上前，他霸动地攻占四眼书呆子粉嫩润厚的赤唇，  
当Merlin发出哼嗯声表示自己缺氧了，Arthur用恳求Merlin让他留下的眼神注视他......  
Merlin为这样的眼神意乱情迷，他伸手拉开了Arthur风褛的拉链：「一小时后......我要回家去......」  
Arthur觉得他们之间的氧气变得稀薄：「我会送你到家门......但答应我，要保重身体......」

XXX

星期一午餐时间，Merlin打了个大呵欠，从书包取出便当。

「哦哟～前辈你好～」顶著一头微微卷曲黑发的男孩坐在Merlin对面。  
「你是谁？」Merlin轻托了眼镜，他思考是不是见过这个人......  
「Morgana说你是可爱的Merlin......」男孩嬉皮笑脸靠向Merlin。  
「滚远点！Mordred！」Arthur抽著了Mordred后颈的衣领，  
「Arthur!!」Mordred跳起来扑向了高大的金发者，  
Arthur灵巧地闪身避开了Mordred，毕竟他除了足球，还有打拳击。

「他是谁？」Merlin用难受的表情看Arthur，  
让对方心满意足的以为Merlin终於懂得呷醋。

「我是Arthur的表弟啊～」Mordred  
用手指指向自己，露出大大的笑容。

Merlin恍然大悟：「原来如此，难怪我没有印象，那Arthur你今天要跟Morderd午餐吗？」  
「不！！！Mordred你在这学校干什麼！！你不是在这里念书的！！」  
「噢～我是转校生！Morgana表姐真的没告诉你呢～因为想给你一个惊喜嘛！」  
Arthur拉著Merlin的手冲出课室：「不要再让我重覆！滚！开！」  
「表哥！」Mordred追著Arthur和Merlin：  
「等我！......我初初转来这学校，人生路不熟啊......」  
可是Arthur用不屑的表情：「满口慌言！别理他！」  
Merlin看著表兄弟两人的关系恶劣还是出口相劝：「Arthur，别这样，你们不是亲人麼？」  
Arthur见Merlin帮Mordred说好话，怒由心生：  
「他从小到大都抢我最爱的东西，无论是玩具还是女孩！变态！」

「Mordred!」一班女同学围在黑卷毛男孩的身边：「找到你了！一起去吃寿司好吗？」  
Mordred脸上又挂起了迷倒众生的笑容：「好啊！好啊！」便把Arthur跟Merlin弃之不顾。  
Arthur挑眉哼了一声，便环著Merlin的肩把他拉到天台用午餐。

XXX

放学后。

Merlin在赶往补习班前，要负责清理课室垃圾箱中的废物。  
「Merlin！你也在呢～我们真有缘！」  
Merlin见到Mordred一脸厌恶：「离我远点，Mordred！」  
Mordred却觉得好玩地笑起来：「为什麼呢？难道你跟Arthur表哥交往吧？」  
  
「他从小到大都抢我最爱的东西，无论是玩具还是女孩！变态！」

Merlin不认为自己跟Arthur是恋人，但也不相信Arthur当自己是玩具，他立即对自己摇头：  
「不不不！跟Arthur没关！只是现在是我的非常时期，我也对你经常撒谎的行为很不屑！」

Mordred低下了头：「对不起......我只是想跟你做朋友......」  
Merlin转身而去，Mordred对著他呼叫：「前辈！我保证不打扰你读书的！」

XXX

次日小休时间。

Arthur衬著去洗手间的时间去看看Merlin，对方脚步不稳地走在他前面，  
金发者跑上去阻拦了黑发男孩：「Merlin，你面色好差，没事吧？」  
Arthur紧张地伸手摸向Merlin的前额：「还好没有发烧吧......」  
他拉起对方的手：「现在就去医疗室吧！」  
「Arthur......不用......一会我......」  
「你看你说话都没气力了！听话！」

「喂！表哥！」Mordred闪出来，把他们的手分开了，  
就牵著Merlin的手：「我见过Morgana当时用功读书的痛苦，Merlin自有分数吧！」  
Mordred摆出笑脸：「Merlin，一会有体育课，你就可以去医疗室休息一下吧......」  
Merlin露出了悦服的笑容：「你怎麼知道的？」  
他们忽视了Arthur，一同步往洗手间。

「就好像，只有我不了解Merlin吗？」Arthur看著Merlin的背影痛苦皱眉。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 玩具 II

Arthur满心欢喜地期待等他回家的Merlin会冲上前，，  
笑著告诉他晚餐煮好了，然后把他脏衣服出洗。  
他打开了家门，屋子太静了，没有人气，「Merlin？」  
Arthur的手提电话震动起来，萤幕上显示他有一条新讯息：

抱歉，补习班今天加开了班，代我向Morgana姐姐说声不好意思。  
－ Merlin

「靠！这臭小子一定是故意的！」  
可是，星期5就是小测，自己再懒，也得保住合格以上。  
只好走进厨房給自己泡个方便面，然后就在沙发上小睡片刻。

「喂！Arthur！起来哟～」Arthur擦擦眼睛，  
Morgana很是好奇：「怎麼Merlin今天不在呢？」  
Arthur鼓起了面：「那小子情愿去补习班......」  
「补习班有更准确的试题预测啊......」Morgana看来相当理解Merlin。  
「哼！满脑子也是考试！笨死了！」Arthur在闹别扭。  
「Arthur，今年是影响人生重要的一年，考生当然要拼命的K书啊！  
当年，我也是因为这样闹分手的......所以，你最好还是别跟我一样，重蹈覆辙吧。」

Arthur低下头沈思。

Morgana走了后，他就给Merlin传了个短讯：

别读到太晚，要乖乖睡觉。  
－ Arthur

他去洗了个澡，但还是没有讯息回覆他。  
他等了十分钟、三十分钟、一小时、二小时......

直至时计哔地响起： 早上6时30分

XXX

星期四午休时间。Arthur班里的老师因有事，下课时间迟了15分钟。

Arthur走到特考班的门前，看到了Mordred跟Merlin粘在一起读书又一起笑。

「Mordred......」Arthur的声音像是毒蛇吐舌，全班同学望看Arthur，  
金发者的眼神像是要把Mordred撕碎，一位又一位同学逃出课室。  
Mordred苦笑：「Merlin，我先走了......」

课室只剩下 Arthur跟Merlin......  
「你找我有事？」Merlin扒起自己的便当：「今天不是跟你午餐的日子。」  
Arthur咬牙切齿：「昨晚你又没来家教！短讯又不回覆！算什麼啊？」  
「我太累了，那个提示响过不停，只好关手机吧......」  
「你可以有精神理Mordred，就没有精神理我？」  
Merlin无法理解：「你想要什麼，Arthur Pendragon？」  
「今晚来我家！」  
「不！Arthur，明天我们有小测！」  
Arthur用你敢再反抗我试试的眼神盯紧Merlin......

XXX

Arthur公寓。

Merlin从书包取出了书本：  
「有什麼快说吧，Arthur，我得再把光合作用和ATP＊制造的机制背熟一点。」  
Arthur一手抢过书本：「Mordred跟你说过什麼了？」  
Merlin伸手抢回书本：「怎麼啦，他只是说要跟我做朋友......」他又再打开书。  
Arthur把书本推开：「难道你不明白吗？」  
他把Merlin把拉向自己，用深情的眼神望紧对方：「他是想把你从我身边抢走......」  
Merlin吱的一声不屑地笑了：「你几岁啊？」推开了Arthur，步向大门：

「真的把我当成玩具，抢来抢去了吗？Mordred年纪少，但比你好多了！」

「什麼......」Arthur气得全身发抖，紧紧抓住Merlin的手肘：  
「你的意思是，我和Mordred，你会选他吗？」  
「好痛啊！只是他不会勉强我做我不喜欢的事！也不会打扰我读书！」

Arthur吻上了Merlin的嘴唇。  
「不！Arthur！今天不要！」Merlin被Arthur推倒到床上，  
「我求你......」Merlin惊慌失措：「明天的测验真的很重要！」  
Arthur的愤怒让他失去理智：  
「可恶，现在口里还嚷著测验，测验！你是我的......你明白吗？」  
他粗鲁地扯开了Merlin校服的衬衫。  
「Arthur！我明白了！不要！」Merlin尽力争扎。  
Arthur靠向Merlin的耳低语：「乖乖听话，一小时后就放你走......」

他绝不会让Merlin看见他流泪。

XXX

Merlin听到呼吸声，还有那似曾相识的温暖包围他，他想多睡一會，  
「Merlin......」他睁开眼，感到Arthur的鼻子挂在他的肩膀，在他背面说梦话，  
他盯了时计，8时33分，「糟了！还有30分钟不到就要小测了！」

「这麼吵啊？」Arthur被吵醒。  
Merlin眼角凝著了泪花：「Arthur，我的眼镜呢？」「这里啊......」  
Merlin戴上了眼镜就向著Arthur尖叫：「Arthur！我最讨厌你了！为什麼偏偏要昨晚......」  
Arthur赤著身爬起床安慰Merlin：「要是不合格就重考吧，又不是真正的考试。别太紧张吧？」  
Merlin退后一步，随手把自己的生物课本扔向Arthur，两行泪水沿颊而下：  
「你嘴里说的容易......你！什麼都不知道！」  
Arthur伸手按紧他的肩，想安抚黑发的少年：  
「不是赶时间吗？你快穿好校服，我叫计程车！」  
Merlin一手挥开了Arthur的手：

「你！不要再捣乱我的人生了......将我的人生弄得一塌糊涂！」

Merlin夺门而去。  
Arthur蹲下拾起了Merlin的生物课本，打开一看都是密密的手抄笔记，

「Arthur，今年是影响人生重要的一年，考生当然要拼命的K书啊！  
当年，我也是因为这样闹分手的......所以，你最好还是别跟我一样，重蹈覆辙吧。」

「不要再捣乱.......你的人生吗？」  
Arthur垂下手中的课本，下了个决定。

 

＊三磷酸腺苷（Adenosine triphosphate, ATP）是一种核苷酸，作为细胞内能量传递的「分子通货」，储存和传递化学能。  
ATP在核酸合成中也具有重要作用。每分子葡萄糖先在细胞质基质中产生2分子丙酮酸同时产生2分子ATP，最终在线粒体中通过三羧酸循环（或称柠檬酸循环）产生最多36分子ATP。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 陌生  
  
小测后的小休时间。  
  
「Morgana说要特别留意的地方都在试卷呢～今次应该考得不错～」  
Merlin沾沾自喜地把书本从书包放入抽屉中。  
「哎？我的生物科教书本不在呢！」Merlin想起了昨晚是在Arthur家过夜。  
  
「Merlin在吗？」Merlin抬头看向门口，  
黑人同学Elyan拿著了书本：「Arthur叫我把这给你。」  
「谢谢你，Elyan......」他回到自己的位置坐下：「怎麼了......他是在生我的气了吗？」  
他想起早上自己向Arthur发脾气：「哼！该生气的人不应该是我吗？」  
  
午饭时间。  
  
Merlin在等Arthur会在课室门前出现，一同去享受秋风中的阳光。  
  
「喂，Morgana？我不上家教了......」Arthur坐在消防逃生楼梯上喝啤酒。  
「哦？你有信心可以靠自己合格麼？」  
Arthur轻笑了一声：「姐，我不蠢，只是不爱读书吧了......  
而且，我也不明白考生为何要抛弃一切，这样的折磨自己......」  
  
窗外下起雨，Arthur没有出现在Merlin而前。  
  
放学。  
  
Merlin在等Arthur在课室门前出现，命令他要立即跟他回家上家教。  
  
「Merlin？」黑发少年立即从书本抬起头，  
原来是Gaius在课室门口走过：「还不回家？都六时了......」  
「哈，同学都走了，课室比较静......」Merlin向银白发的老人挤出笑容。  
「啊，你再努力，都要保重身体啊......」「嗯，多谢老师......」  
  
窗外雨停了，Arthur还没有出现在Merlin而前。

XXX  
  
星期日晚上十时，Merlin读书读得疲累，  
他打开了手机，「哎？原来没电了......」  
把电线插X於充电位，「Arthur一定会给我一堆短讯，骂我忘了充电吧？」  
将手机启动，收件箱空空如也。  
  
「可能这几天都跟朋友一起吧......」Merlin叹气安慰自己......  
他对著书本托头，再也没心情读下去：「还是早点去睡吧，明天去看看他怎麼吧......」  
  
＊＊＊  
  
「Arthur！你看看！我考到了全A呢！」  
Merlin赤身躺在床上，看著那张几近全部满分的成续单......  
「哼！」Arthur全裸躺到Merlin身边，一手抢过成续单：  
「又不是真的，你以为你考上了？」  
Merlin坐起：「把它还我！！！」伸手想取回成续单，但Arthur把手伸出床外，  
Merlin一下就倒在金发者厚实的胸肌上，Arthur用手臂环住囊中物：  
  
「Merlin......」他用上最轻柔的语气，用手背抚摸Merlin嫩滑的面颊，  
让Merlin情不自禁地看进对方的眼瞳里，「你真是很努力啊，辛苦了......」  
  
＊＊＊  
  
哔哔哔！Merlin伸手把床边的响闹关掉。  
  
「原来是造梦了......」  
  
梦中呈现的幸褔，只让Merlin更加的感到空虚。

XXX  
  
星期三生物课。  
  
Gaius把众人小测的成续都发回来，Merlin拿著几近全部满分的成续单...  
Gwen立即探头过来八卦：「哗！Merlin你好厉害！这成绩足够入最好的C大中最好的学系！」  
他微笑起来，看来梦境也可能成真呢～  
  
午饭时间。  
  
「Arthur！」Merlin跑到就业班前，  
成功拦住了要跟Gwaine和Percival等大夥儿去外出用膳的领头。  
「你们先去......」Arthur一声吩咐，他们一夥就吵吵闹闹的继续谈天说地，留下他们两人......  
  
「找我有事？」Arthur淡淡的语气，让Merlin感到陌生。  
Merlin抖颤著手，取出了成续单：「Arthur，你看，我取到全A了！」  
Arthur接过了：「真的好厉害，Morgana一定很高兴......」  
他把成续单塞回Merlin手里：  
「那太好了，我还以为上次会累到你......现在我就可以无顾忌了......  
Merlin，我不再需要家教了，我会致电她，让她免费教你......」  
「谢谢......」  
  
「所以，你以后也不要再找我了......」  
  
Merlin没好好接过成续单，那小小的纸张，就如他的心情一样下沈......  
Merlin不接受：「为什麼？Arthur，我们不是朋友吗？」  
Arthur从地上把成续单拾起，再把成续单塞进Merlin手里就后退一步：  
  
「我从来也没有当你是朋友.......」  
  
「朋友吗？是需要时就找找，不需要时，把对方推到一旁......你寂寞了才找我？」  
Arthur把头扭向一边：「当我需要你时，就因为你很忙，就可以忽视我了吗？」  
Merlin心如刀割：「对不起......我......」  
Arthur挥挥手：「算了吧，我不是来怪责你的......只是我们活在不同的世界......」  
Merlin的泪水如雨倾下：「不是这样的！」  
  
「我每天都在等你出现！等你的电话！已经念不下书了！」  
  
Arthur转身而去：「那你去找Mordred，他很了解考生的生活......」  
Merlin跑上去拉著Arthur校褛的衣角，扑到他的胸前哭：  
  
「不要......Arthur......不要......」  
  
Arthur在他耳边叹了口气：「你犯规了......」  
Arthur把Merlin拉离自己：  
  
「好吧，我们继续做朋友......」  
  
XXX  
  
回到课室。  
  
门前等待的是Mordred：「Merlin前辈？听说发了小测成绩呢！如何了？」  
「全A啊......」Merlin心情却是低落。  
「好厉害！」Mordred扑向Merlin，把他抱住。  
  
此时Merlin才明白，他想要Arthur拥抱他：  
  
「一切都回不了从前了......」  
  


 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 觉醒  
  
星期5午饭时间。  
  
「Gwen，这是你要的CD......」Arthur站在特考班的课室门外，  
把光碟递给麦色皮肤的女孩......Merlin的视线立即从书本转到金发少年身上......  
「谢谢你Arthur！One Direction的新EP太难买了，幸好有你肯帮我订！」  
她兴奋地跑出课室：「你要到Sun Rise的话，我跟Lance一定会给你请客！」  
  
「表哥！我也要去！」Mordred 坐在Merlin的旁边大吵大嚷，  
Arthur走到Merlin的面前，他双手插进裤袋里，没有看过Merlin一眼，  
平淡如水的吐出一句：「啊，Mordred，别打扰Merlin读书了......」  
「表哥！搔扰Merlin的人不是你吗？」  
「......」Arthur搬出一个很难受的表情：「我现在不会了......」  
他终於对上了Merlin的眼神，一个淡淡的微笑：「是不是呢，Merlin?」  
「嗯......」他点点头，心里冷得像是被放进了冰洞。  
  
「表哥！我也可以去家教吗？」  
Mordred的声音把Merlin从北极带回现实，  
却发觉Arthur已步出课室，  
背对他们抛下一句：「随你喜欢......」  
  
XXX  
  
下午5时。  
  
他们步入Arthur的公寓，看到屋内像是被洗劫之后一片混乱，  
Merlin深深地叹了口气。  
  
「Merlin前辈！为什麼你会有Arthur家的门匙？难道你们......」  
Merlin难以启齿，他想起了每次家教前都会给Arthur下厨、收拾，  
等他回家后，他们坐在小茶几前用膳和打打闹闹，身体接触所点燃的欲望，  
一直都让Merlin强迫自己集中精神上家教......  
Morgana离开后，Arthur会直接地把他压倒......  
「前辈？你发烧了吗？面好红......」  
「噢不！只是Arthur上次在学校把匙忘了带回家，我又忘了还给他！」  
  
Merlin随即自动地收拾，之后还下厨，Mordred扑上去嗅著那正在煎出香味的鱼块：  
「前辈你好厉害！读书跟家务都好棒！表哥真幸褔！一直都可以吃你煮的菜......」  
Merlin之前都不爱下厨，全都是为了Arthur学回来......  
他默不作声，只是双颊都薰成了粉红，心里默默欣喜：  
「真是太好了，Arthur让我回到这里呢......」  
  
可是......

门铃响起来，原来已经下午七时了，进来的是Morgana，  
Merlin陷入了失落之中：「Arthur竟然还没有回来......」  
「Mordred也来家教了吗？推动力一定更大了吧！」  
Morgana笑著摸了摸Mordred一头卷曲的黑发：  
「Merlin！」她拍了拍他的肩：「你要加油呢！」  
  
九时多了。正当三人讨论课本内容，谈得如火如荼，  
门咔喳的被打开了，「表哥！」Arthur冷冷的盯看著三人，  
  
「欢迎回来！」Merlin立即上去迎接他：  
「吃饭了没有？我......我们都在等你......」  
Arthur直接走去厨房，把Merlin放得端好的鱼块放入雪柜。  
「谢谢了，Merlin......」金发的王子搬出友善（而见外）的笑容：  
「你们继续吧，我约了人......」他就转身而去，  
  
「Arthur之前不是这样的......」Merlin站著发呆：「他......不想看到了我吗？」  
  
「Merlin！你不专心了！今天还是到此为止吧......」Morgana一边收拾，  
「不！姐姐我还可以继续！」  
「现在可是你非常的时期！Merlin要是你没有处理好问题，  
你以前的努力都只会化为乌有！那你就不需要我了！」  
「对不起，姐姐......」Morgana却已步出了门口，  
「那，Merlin前辈，我送你回家......」  
  
「Merlin，你可像以前的我呢！」Morgana摇曳著自己的手袋在街灯下叹了气，  
「但，Arthur，你这样做，是为了Merlin好，但真的也对自己也好吗？」

XXX  
  
星期5放学。  
  
Merlin的心情很复杂，家教日可以去Arthur的家很是开心，  
可是Arthur都不会再在家教时看著他了......  
而且还是避开他外出，平日在学校也不会特意碰面，  
「这样下去，我们还算是朋友吗？」  
  
「Merlin前辈！你要去表哥家了吗？」  
「对啊，你不是也会一起去吗？」  
「表哥病了，所以请我们都不要去他的家了......」  
「什麼！他病了！」Merlin想到Arthur独自一人在家辛苦著：  
「我去看看他......」  
「前辈！」Mordred拉住了Merlin的手腕：  
「表哥说明了不想我们去，那就别让他困扰了......」  
Merlin只能点点头：「好吧......」  
  
晚上十时。  
  
「不知道Arthur现在还好吗？」Merlin把手机紧握，  
「就给他打个电话吧......」他鼓气勇气按下Arthur的号码......  
  
「咳咳......喂？咳咳......Merlin？什麼事了？」  
熟悉的声音背景却是嘈杂的音乐声和打桌球是咯咯的击球声......  
「Arthur，你不是生病了吗？」Merlin忧心忡忡，  
「咳咳......睡了大半天，咳咳......现在好了不少......」  
  
「喂！殿下，到你发球了！」是Gwaine的声音......  
「别吵，咳咳......我不玩了......」  
「 殿下，你在跟女朋友打电话？」  
「不是，咳咳......不是......」  
  
「ARTHUR!!!」Merlin忍受不了，对著手机叫嚷：  
  
「你可以跟朋友去玩，却不想见到我！要是你觉得我烦就明说吧！」  
  
Merlin立即按下「终结通话」的按键：「糟了！糟了！我竟向Arthur抓狂了！」  
Merlin的手机震动起来，传来了一条新讯息：  
  
～  
Merlin，是我不好，  
星期日下午，你来我家吧？  
～

XXX  
  
为了预备好星期日去Arthur的公寓，  
Merlin星期六一整天都努力的K书，  
星期日醒来的时候，原来自己累得伏在桌子就睡了......  
「糟了！已经六时了......」  
Merlin立即急忙咬著三文治，一边跑到Arthur的公寓......  
  
Arthur一打开门，就把眉皱得难看，  
「哈.......呼.......Arthur......」Merlin给Arthur美丽好看的笑容，  
Arthur把Merlin拉进屋子里去，  
他把Merlin推倒在床上，Merlin又惊又喜......  
  
「Merlin，你还是多点休息.......」Arthur想拉过被子把Merlin盖好......  
「但是......」Merlin争扎坐起来......  
「你的一双黑眼圈太让我在意了，好！好！睡！」  
是Merlin看错了吗？Arthur那一刻担心他的眼神太温柔了.......  
「那好吧......就一小时......」Merlin乖乖的钻进被子里。  
  
Merlin偷偷看著坐在床边看书的Arthur，  
他的金发被床桌灯昏暗的橙光照得闪闪发光，  
「床铺满是Arthur独特浓厚的阳刚气味......」  
Merlin想起一次又一次，跟Arthur在这里拥抱在一起......  
他偷偷看著Arthur俊逸的俊脸，对方稍稍从书本抬头，  
两人对视了，Arthur勾起了浅浅暖心的微笑，  
让Merlin红著面转身：「记得啊！一小时后叫醒我......」  
他也渐渐放松自己进入了梦乡......  
  
「呢～起来吧......」Arthur怜爱地揉著Merlin柔软的黑卷头发，  
「我睡了多久呢？」「已经十时了......果然是睡眠不足，读书很辛苦吧？」  
这样体贴的Arthur让Merlin情不自禁，他把抚在他头上的壮大手掌拉到唇边......  
Merlin伸出舌头轻舔Arthur的手指：  
  
「Arthur......我想要你......」  
  
Arthur立即把Merlin从被子拉出来：「你是睡糊涂了吧！回去！」  
  
「回去！」  
Merlin独自一人在漆黑的街道上。  
「Arthur......他生气了......」  
他在想著Arthur狠狠的把他赶走。  
「回去！」  
  
「我从来都没有把你当成朋友......」  
  
「我明白了......因为是朋友，我们再没法拥抱在一起睡了吗？」  
他的泪水失措地溢出眼框：  
  
「我爱上了他......」  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 告白

「可恶，我的眼镜留在他家里......」  
Merlin抬头看向黑板，可是旧眼镜度数不足，  
看得他头晕眼花：「害我什麼都听不进耳了......」

小休时间。

「殿下，四眼小子来找你啦......」Gwaine随即知趣地拉走Percival,  
因为近来一提起Merlin，Arthur的脸就像现在，  
黑得像是镬焦一样，他那种「失恋」的状况，  
Gwaine一众人由一年级认识他始，都从没出现过，  
因为Arthur不愁有下一位情人......

只有Merlin，让Arthur为之疯狂......

「Arthur......」Merlin见对方的面色不对，  
只能低吟他的名字，想好的对白却说不出口......

「你烦不烦人？？！！」Arthur露出厌恶的表情，  
彷佛Merlin是什麼腐臭了的垃圾：  
「我玩厌了，不想再见到你！！」  
金发者狠狠关上课室的门，让Merlin再没有机会开口.......

Merlin在回自己课室的路上，  
他觉得心胸发痛，喉头被捏紧一样，  
他双手颤动摸上喉咙，深深地呼吸，  
然后就是眼前一黑，双腿发软，

「轰！」

「Merlin前辈！你醒醒！」  
Mordred刚跟同学走过，看到倒地的Merlin......

Merlin被Mordred摇醒了，  
「你还好吗前辈？！」  
上课铃响起，Merlin爬起来，  
勉强地走回课室：「别管我！」

******

「回去！」

Merlin把双手扶著刺痛的头，

「你烦不烦人！！」

Arthur冰冷无情的脸占据他的脑海，

「我玩厌了，不想再见到你！！」

「Arthur......我们真的结束了......」

「好了......」Gaius停止了在黑板用粉笔写字：  
「今天的课程进度过快了，余下一课就自习吧......」  
Merlin立即举手：「Gaius老师，我胃不舒服，想回家去......」  
「你自己回去没问题？」老师的白发好像因担心Merlin而多长了......  
「没问题......」  
「那你要小心点啊......」

XXX

「现在还是上课时间......」  
Merlin正在乘Arthur公寓大厦的升降机，  
震颤著手指，找出了Arthur之前交给他的门匙：  
「只要......把眼镜找出来......」  
他没能止住掉下的眼泪：  
「然后，把匙放入他的信箱......」

「一切都会结束呢......」

Merlin把门打开的一刻，

Arthur正在跟Elena衣衫不整的在床上......

「对不起！！」Merlin关上门，冲去按召升降机，  
但Arthur已经打开门追出来，Merlin推开了逃生门，  
跑到逃生楼梯，打算往下逃走......但他已经慢了一步......

「MERLIN!! 你在做什麼！」Arthur的大手使力的拉住了Merlin的手腕：  
「不停的烦扰我！今天还要私闯民居吗？！！！」

「对不起！对不起！」Merlin的泪水又再涌出，  
「我只是......」黑发少年掏出了Arthur家的后备匙：  
「想取回我的眼镜，把这个还你，我没打算打扰你......」

Arthur看著Merlin那双不同款式的眼镜，叹了一口气：  
「在这里等我......不许离开！！」

「铃铃铃！！」Merlin的手提电话响起来，  
「Merlin前辈！你怎麼自己回家去！！」  
「啊，Mordred，我没事......」  
可是Merlin呜咽的鼻音还是骗不过Mordred:  
「前辈你哭了？你在哪里？」  
「我打算自己取回眼镜，可是Arthur在家了......」

Arthur抢过了Merlin的电话，一下狠狠的按下「终止通话」，  
把眼镜递向Merlin：「是Mordred吗？」  
一把拉过Merlin，让他跟著进到屋子里去......

Merlin看著Arthur把家门锁上了：「女朋友呢？」  
「回去了......」  
「啊！但我取回眼镜就离开......」  
「你是蠢材吗？还害我被女人掌巴了脸！」  
Merlin内疚地低下头，Arthur看著只好温和了语气：  
「这些日子，你是有什麼要当面跟我说吗？」

Merlin瞪大双眼抬起头，泪又在眼眶里闪亮著：  
「可是，不是太迟了吗？Arthur......」

「我......我喜欢你！」

Arthur却是冷笑起来：  
「你知道自己被甩了，所以才这样说吗？」

「对不起！」Merlin开步离开：  
「现在还说这麼奇怪的事，忘了吧......」

Arthur扯住了Merlin的手肘，露出了痛心的悲伤表情：  
「因为一直我都不是可有可无的麼？只是作为你泄欲的对象不是吗？」

Merlin 没忍住要下倾的泪水，  
哭泣的哀声充斥著两人之间的距离。

Arthur看著他可怜的哭相，其实都再不生气了：  
「无话可说就只懂哭，太狡猾了......」

「对不起！」Merlin用手帕抹眼泪：  
「让你受伤了，是我不好......一直以来，我都是认为考试是最重要......」

「可是，Arthur你不在我身边，我好寂寞，好痛苦......」

然后，Merlin的眼泪又如雨连连而下，  
Arthur不忍心小美人哭得如此悲恸：  
「唉！！！现在还是说不出，我是你最重要的吗？」

Arthur上前，把哭得全身在微颤的Merlin牢牢环住：  
「算了吧，因为你说没有我，会好寂寞，好痛苦......」  
他吻上了Merlin的额......

「你原谅了我？」Merlin紧紧抓著金发俊男胸口的衣物，  
Arthur用姆指抚上Merlin那片厚厚水润淡淡桃红的嘴：  
「因为每次都害你哭，没法不在意啊......」  
他们的脸渐渐拉近，用双唇细尝他们久违的爱恋甜味......

「今晚不要回去......Merlin......」  
Merlin看著Arthur有棱有角的俊脸已因情欲而泛红，  
他把手伸向Arthur的裤链：「......一直都好想要你......」


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 恋人

 

Arthur却把Merlin的手拿开，一瞬就把黑发少年按到墙上，  
急不及待用一手解开Merlin上身衣物的钮子，  
另一手在打着圈爱抚对方的股肌，嘴也侵略性地白瓷般的颈项上吸吮，  
可是Merlin把Arthur推开：「啊.......等一下，嗯......还有一件事......」  
Merlin在校服外套找出了手帕，用来抹Arthur的嘴，金发者的怒气油然而生：  
「Merlin！！你这什么意思！！！」

Merlin多擦了一两次，就满意地捧着Arthur英俊的脸，  
用哀伤的眼神盯进对方的宝蓝色瞳孔：  
「Arthur.......对不起呢......」  
Arthur深深地呼吸，头顶问号，  
  
「我终于明白了，我不要你和别人亲吻......」  
  
Merlin再次靠近Arthur的嘴唇：  
「所以，那一次，你也一定十分生气了吧......」  
  
Arthur感动万分，用手珍爱地托着Merlin尖细的下巴：  
「你长记性了，可是，今次也再让我生气了......」  
他靠着了Merlin的耳低语：  
「你说，你要怎么补偿我？」  
  
Arthur的手把Merlin的衬衫从裤子拉出来，  
灵巧如蛇潜入去触摸较矮少年娇嫩的肚腹......  
惹得Merlin咬着唇呻吟：「Arthur......嗯啊......」

 Merlin想到了某个主意：  
「呢......Arthur......」他又稍稍推了推对方健硕的肩头，  
就跪在了Arthur的双腿间，他抬头，吞了口水，  
手放在Arthur那虽被裤子隔着也能知道已肿胀硬挺的雄偉旁：  
「让......我来做......」他把那儿从Arthur的内裤掏出来，  
用手指圈着玉茎根部，伸出舌舔过敏感的顶端，  
轻扫了几回就把尖头儿含在嘴里，  
Arthur的身体立即因为Merlin口腔又湿又暖而打颤，  
用手抚揉Merlin的黑发，然后Merlin用放松喉咙，  
就把整个吞进口里，他在里面用舌头舔吸又用嘴唇捋，  
頭上下擺動，Arthur觉得他快忍不住了......  
  
「别再弄了，Merlin......」  
Arthur可很想在更好的地方泄出来......  
于是Merlin退出去，再沿着茎上的血管往下吸吮.......  
「你是怎么知道这回事......」  
Merlin抬起头，羞涩地红了面：「嗯......自己学......」  
「你不是找什么男人来练习吧？？！！」技巧太好了。  
「不......是跟片子学的，这是第一次做......」  
Arthur的脑中联想出Merlin认真地架起眼镜看着钙片在做笔记，  
他大笑起来：「实在太可爱呢，Merlin......」  
  
Arthur把Merlin抱起放到床上，他脱下自己的上衣，  
露出丰厚的肌肉，还有因为拳击训练时受过伤而留下的疤痕，  
二头肌、三角肌、胸肌、六块结实的腹肌，  
线条分明的人鱼线，双腿也是壮实有力的，「太完美了！」  
Merlin瞪大双眼吞了口水：「还是第一次认真地看Arthur的身体......」

Arthur将两人的校裤扔到床外，就攀到Merlin薄弱的身驱上，  
彼此的脸接近，舌头在彼此的口腔内纠缠着，  
直至唾液从嘴角涌出，两人都用手把对方牢牢的环住，  
灼热的身体紧紧贴在一起，Merlin却觉得这样的前戏跟平日不同：  
「今天我怎么了，第一次感到自己强烈的心跳......」  
  
Arthur把Merlin的外套跟衬衫拉下至腰间，  
伸手爱抚Merlin一边的乳头，另一边用嘴吸吮，  
时而用牙轻咬，直至乳头发硬，引来Merlin煽情地吟语。  
Arthur转往Merlin嫩滑的下腹舔弄，  
手伸往身下人下腹抬头的挺起，上而下节律地揉搓，  
也不忘于粉嫩细腻的胸肌上咬出一排牙印，  
「啊！......嗯......Ar......Arthur!」  
  
「身体果然很敏感呢，Merlin......」  
金发者奸笑着坐直了半身，打开了Merlin的双腿，  
用指尖逗弄穴口：「很久没做了......」  
把唾液沾湿了食指就插进了Merlin体内：  
「你自己做时，也会弄后面吗？」  
「好痛啊！别说这种下流的事！好过份！」  
Arthur把第二只手指加进去：「可是里面把手指吸得更入了啊......」  
往扩大了的洞口灌入了润滑剂，让放松洞口的程序顺利点，  
因为他也心痛弄痛了Merlin......然后俯前细细地吻着身下人的面颊：  
  
「Merlin......我爱你......」

Merlin抿着嘴扮生气：「坏蛋！！」  
Arthur有点失望，可是Merlin的表情软下去：  
  
「我也爱你......Arthur......」  
  
Arthur对Merlin恶作剧的报复就是狠狠的把手指剪刀般分叉着扩张里面，  
然后屈曲着抚弄内壁，「啊！！！Arthur！！」摸到了Merlin的敏感点，  
Merlin不由自主的扭动起腰，双腿为Arthur张得更开，  
他因快感侵占全身，紧抓着床单：「快点！Arthur！现在就进来哟～」  
Arthur得到准许，伸出舌尖饥渴地舔了唇，一下刺入Merlin里去。

Merlin因为被巨物进内弄痛发出了哀鸣，Arthur只能停下来：「痛了吗？」  
黑发少年却把腿盘上了Arthur的腰上，将他更加推近自己：「我能忍！快点！」  
「你真是太色了吧？Merlin？」Arthur立即动起来，捧着Merlin的臀部，  
以律动由浅至深，重复地抽插，每回都命中让Merlin尖叫的地方。  
  
Merlin的灼热漏出透明的液体，全身因为性爱高燃体温而泛着可爱的粉红：  
「好棒啊♡ 好舒服 ♡」  
那双接吻过多而肿胀的嘴因缺氧张开着，  
那雙晶瑩的灰藍雙眼透過長長的黑睫毛凝視著愛人，  
一边因交合的愉悦尖叫着自己的名字，  
  
「Ar......Arthur！」  
  
瘦小的身驱为爱人打开，他伸出双手，像只有Arthur是他唯一要抓住的人，  
Arthur倚上前，Merlin立即紧紧的环着他的背，  
这样的Merlin让Arthur疯癫了，他被爱欲充斥着头脑，  
半眯双眼，加速下盘的动作：「Merlin.......啊.......Merlin.......」  
  
「啊！！！！」Merlin到达了顶点，他的高潮让内壁紧紧收缩，  
「唔......」Arthur随即也在他里面灌满了温热......  
  
两人喘息直至呼吸回复正常，Arthur吻在Merlin的额上退了出来，  
「Merlin......」可是疲累的少年已进入了梦乡；  
Arthur微笑了，抱着他最爱的情人闭上眼。  
  
这是他们成为恋人的初夜。

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 重新  
  
零晨5时。  
  
「啊！！！！」Merlin尖叫。  
「什麼了？？」Arthur坐起来。  
Merlin面色惨白地拿著了自己的校服外套:  
「整件都布满了白色......污迹，嗯......我们的.......」  
Arthur哎的一声打了个呵欠心想：「初夜后第一个美好早晨呢？」  
他揉了揉双眼就把Merlin揽进怀里：「宝贝，别担心......裤子呢？」  
Merlin从床下拾回他们的校裤：「幸好只是皱了......」  
Arthur吻在他的额上：「先去洗澡，我处理......」  
Merlin甜甜地点了头，光著白滑的身子走进浴室。  
  
Arthur套上了内裤，舒展筋骨，把窗帘拉开，被祝福的阳光透进屋内，  
听到了浴室传来了洒水声，Arthur把面包放进多士机，  
按动了咖啡机，取出了烫斗就把两人的校裤烫直......

「哈啾！」入秋的早上有如冬天一样冷，让Merlin从暖水走出来时打了个喷嚏，  
「Merlin，在我的衣柜找那件校服毛衣穿吧！」  
Merlin穿了那件大的离谱的毛衣，鹅黄色的毛衣看起来软绵绵的，  
他忙於卷起过长的袖子，下半身只穿内裤，一双长腿雪白的，  
Arthur觉得喉咙好乾：「Merlin，还可以吗？」  
Merlin侧过头微笑：「袖子卷起来刚好呢，这件借我......」

  
Arthur拔掉了烫斗的电线，把裤子递向了Merlin......  
「噢！谢谢你呢，Arthur~」Merlin伸手，  
却被Arthur一把抱住，就开始往Merlin的招风耳咬，  
「啊！！！Arthur！！你大白天只懂做这种事麼！！」  
惹得害羞的Merlin推开Arthur，双颊已薰上可爱的粉红，  
「我们不是成为了恋人麼？难道你想我们在同学前亲热麼？」  
Merlin乖乖的躺回到Arthur宽阔的胸膛：「你说得对呢......」  
Arthur托高了有如温顺小猫般的Merlin的下巴，  
Merlin立即闭上眼，就是向金发攻发出索吻的邀请，  
Arthur以舌头舔过对方的饱满的下唇，Merlin已经配合地张开自己的嘴，  
舌头随即在两个口腔内起舞，晨早的阳光照在两人的身上，  
让房间的空气热起来，两人悦乐的轻吟，放松地感受彼此......

Arthur的手不规矩的翻起了Merlin的校服衬衫，  
一只手感受那线条优美的背肌，另一只手沿臀沟下滑，  
指尖隔著薄薄的内裤危险地抚弄穴口......  
「啊！！！！」  
Merlin争扎：「Arthur，这样下去，我们都会迟到......」  
「嗯......」Arthur咬了嘴唇：「好吧，早餐在等我们呢......」  
  
两人穿好鞋子，Merlin替Arthur拉好衣领，  
Arthur啵的亲在Merlin的唇上，  
「Arthur！你没完没了啊......」  
Arthur的表情由恶作剧的笑脸变得成熟温柔：  
「你要回我的短讯......唉，算吧......」  
「休息时间、放学后我会回......」  
Merlin一脸婉惜：「但读书时就不能了......」  
「Merlin......」Arthur珍爱地揉了揉他的一头乌发：  
「小傻瓜，不是星期一三五的午膳时间还会见吗？」  
美人笑逐颜开：「对呢～」

XXX  
  
小休时间。  
  
「Merlin前辈！！」Mordred指著了那件衣不称身的毛衣：  
「那是不是表哥的？！你们不是吵架了吗？」  
Merlin一脸刚出嫁的幸福样：「我们没事了......校服外套出了点意外，  
所以Arthur借我了，你啊，以后别再跟我抢Arthur了......」  
Mordred紧张大叫：「我不喜欢表哥！！」  
  
Merlin的手提电话震动著嗡嗡叫：  
「喂？嗯？今晚？不可以啊......要去补习班......」  
Mordred在旁边骚扰：「表哥，把Merlin前辈还给我！！」  
Merlin笑著伸出了手指垂直在唇前，示意Mordred安静：  
「你会送我去？好吧......」  
  
「那放学在大阐等～我爱你，bye......」Arthur把手提电话收好了，  
就把双手叠在脑袋后，微笑享受著窗外阳光照在红叶的美景......  
「殿下～看你一面春暖花开的，刚才电话里头是谁呢？」  
Gwaine跟众同学久违了王子的笑容，他当然立即去八卦。  
  
Arthur心情好：「果然，是时侯考进特考班了......」  
  
Elyan冒了冷汗：「Arthur队长，你......怎麼可能？」  
Percival摇摇头：「爱情，果然让人疯掉了......」

XXX  
  
午膳时间。  
  
「什麼？」Alice老师托高了老花眼镜，  
「Arthur，你想考进特考班？现在不是太迟了吗？」  
「啊......小Ali，抱歉呢......」Alice看著Arthur面上挂著罕见的认真，  
「你这种表情，你！这样不是太烦人了吗？」  
  
「Alice，有学生临崖勒马了，你不是应该开心了吗？」  
Gaius慢步的走向Arthur：「作为换班的条件，你要考进全级70名以上......」  
Gaius以为Arthur会知难以退，「啊！多谢你啊，老Gai！」  
Arthur拥著了Gaius，听到他的骨头卡卡的响了几声：  
「哈，对不起呢！我会努力的！！」  
他就跑出了教员室。  
  
「Gaius，你发神经了吗？」Alice挑起了眉，  
「Alice，一年级时，Arthur可是全级第一的，现在他再次肯努力，  
一定是人生中出现了什麼，才会变得如此有方向了吧......」  
  
-TBC -


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 自从  
  
下次的中期试定於一个月后的圣诞寒假前，Merlin已经开始积极预备了，  
另一边，随著两星期后学界足球比赛的来临，Arthur要学业和足球队加强的训练一同兼顾，  
星期一、三、五的训练，让Arthur的身体因充足运动而愈来愈健硕，可是看起来精神欠佳......  
因为就业班的同学无心向学，老师也只是随便的讲两句就算了，  
於是Arthur只能靠加增了3天的家教后再自习，单靠上课时间睡觉，  
Arthur瞒住了Merlin，没有告诉他打算考进特进班，  
他们少了见面，也只是说各自忙碌抽不出时间......  
  
星期三放学，Merlin因为可以跟Arthur一起家教，惯常空了出来不去补习班。  
自从成为恋人，他会为Arthur准备好点心，今天他弄的是饼乾，是他早起了二小时烤的.......  
  
Arthur 把队员分批训练，让他们可以在休息时也可以观看队友合作的方法，  
可是Arthur自己却是没有休息，每一回都尽心尽力走到场上陪著踢，  
明明秋天正要入冬的凉快气温，Arthur却是热得脱掉了上衣，汗如雨下的跑著......  
Merlin拿著课本在球场旁坐著，Arthur向队员吼了一声：「跑快点！！」  
他抬头看著 Arthur被汗水盖著的性感身驱，他想起了......  
那些他在床上被爱人抱著的（激情）时候......

「他真帅啊！对不？」Merlin不自主地点了头：  
「？？！！」他才惊觉有人坐在了他身边，  
吃苹果休息的Gwaine在吱吱笑著：「吖～小美人，我叫Gwaine......」  
Merlin不善跟陌生人交际，於是低下了头：「我......叫Merlin......」  
「呵呵，我当然知道，你是全级第2名呢，听说殿下很想要考入特进班呢......为了你吧......」  
Merlin扮作冷静托了托眼镜：「特进班？？因为我？」Arthur可没有告诉过他。  
「哈哈哈！怎可能不是因为你？自从上次的大考，殿下的喜怒哀乐就是围著你转了......」  
Gwaine拍了拍Merlin的肩：「不过怎麼可能呢？他上课睡觉的情况比之前更严重呢！」  
Gwaine大笑著模仿Arthur在课堂睡死了的样子：「呀！两星期后的比赛日，也是殿下的生日呢......」  
Merlin呆著摇摇头：「生日......？！」10月25＊？Arthur可什麼都没有告诉过他！！  
Gwaine压低音量：「别告诉其他人......那天我们会为他举行祝捷会和生日会，你有兴趣吗？」  
  
「Gwaine!!!!!!」Arthur一边走过来一边吼叫：「别打扰Merlin!!!」  
「不要！！我还要跟小可爱Merlin多谈一会！！」Gwaine在滚草地......  
「换你带下一队练习！！你敢再躲懒！我就把你从副队降成打操杂物房！」  
Gwaine轻挑地扮作受惊了：「哎哟哎哟！殿下，好可怕呢～不打扰你们好了......」  
  
Arthur宠溺地看著自己的爱人：「太好了，你肯来这里看我踢球......」  
Merlin递出了毛巾，Arthur接过就坐到他身边，黑发少年再递出水和自己烤的饼乾......  
「Wow!! Merlin，谢谢你！！！」Arthur真的想立即把Merlin拉回家疼爱疼爱......  
「Arthur......听说你上课睡得很凶呢......」Arthut啃到了水：  
「咳......我只是......晚上看漫画太多了......新一期的《雷神》很棒呢......」  
Arthur随便的胡乱说说......Merlin觉得理所当然所以笑了笑，又集中到书本中......  
  
「现在，还不能让Merlin知道我要考入特进班呢......」  
他看向正在草场上追逐的队员......

XXX  
  
星期5的午膳时间。  
  
Merlin如常的走到天台上跟Arthur同餐，可是他听到了少女的哭声：  
「鸣鸣鸣......他跟我说，要去外国读书......听说......异地恋的话，很快会分手......」  
另一位女同学连忙安慰，Merlin一想到Arthur，已听不下去转身回课室：  
「Arthur......毕业后会怎麼样呢？」  
  
「Merlin前辈！！」Mordred经过了Merlin步过的楼梯：  
「啊，Mordred，Arthur他毕业后，会干什麼呢？」  
「表哥？」Mordred搬出了认真的表情：「听说要去澳洲开始学习承续祖业啊......」  
「澳洲......」Merlin开始跟自己自说自话，灰著面回课室，伏在书桌上难过起来。  
  
「Merlin？」Arthur走到他的座位前：「你怎麼不去天台了？」  
「Arthur......」Merlin的泪花汇於眼角，谁也不会忍心看到他楚楚可怜的样子......  
「你！！！为什麼哭了？！告诉我！！」Arthur那一刻决心要撕碎敢负欺Merlin的人......  
Merlin摇著头擦了眼水，「跟我来！！！」Arthur拉著Merlin的手往清洁室走去......

亮起了清洁室的灯......Merlin倚著了Arthur的胸膛，  
双手紧紧的抓住了比他高大的爱人，「Merlin，你怎麼了......」  
「Arthur......」Merlin抬起头，泪水却是反方向的下滑，  
掉到Arthur的日本风棒球外套上......  
「无论你将来要去到哪里，我都不会放弃爱你的！！！」  
Arthur呆了一会：「Merlin，你说什麼了？」  
Merlin用手扯紧了尼龙质地的衣物：「Mordred说你毕业后......就要去澳洲承续祖业啊......」  
Arthur叹了口气：「你还相信那个说谎鬼的话？」  
Merlin却满是委屈的呜咽：「因为......Arthur你......什麼都不跟我讲清楚!」  
  
高大的金发攻天不怕，地不怕，可是却敌不过Merlin的泪水，  
但他想给Merlin惊喜，还不想要投考特进班的事曝光，  
上课的铃声响起，Arthur似是见到救星一样：  
「Merlin......先去上课......我迟一点才告诉你......」  
  
可是黑发少年拚命的摇著头：  
「Arthur......我不要！难道......你是想背著我，跟那女孩一同去澳洲了吗？」  
「你！！！Merlin你......竟然在呷醋啊！！！」Arthur红著脸感动起来......  
自从成为恋人的两人，Merlin比以前对自己喜欢Arthur的心更坦白了......  
俊美的男子用手抚上了矮小者的发鬓，  
顺著因为激动而泛起粉红的面颊，下滑到那润泽丰厚的下唇：  
「Merlin......不......跟她没关......为了你，我那里都不会去......」  
他听到Arthur深呼吸，半眯著蓝眼怜爱地看著自己，他不自觉地靠近英俊脸上那两片薄唇，  
「我打算考入特进班......」  
Merlin闭上眼，让自己陷入都恋爱的甜蜜中。  
  
「Merlin......要回去上课了......」Arthur环住了仍在怀中的可爱甜心，  
「对呢......」Merlin竟然为了Arthur，可以旷课还是第一次，  
「为什麼......不一开始就老实告诉我呢？」  
「因为......要是我失败了，也不致太难看吧......」  
「大傻瓜，我不是你的恋人吗？我一定会抓紧空出来的时间帮你......」

XXX  
  
正当两人愉快的步回课室，碰到了刚出更衣室的一班女同学，  
她们在下一课前，先把物品收进Locker，才到体育馆集合，  
当中有Arthur最不想再见的Elena.......  
「！！！！！！」Arthur简直有如见了鬼一样......  
Merlin也认出了她就是上次在Arthur床上的女人......  
金发攻失措地拖著Merlin的手无视Elena向前冲......  
  
「Arthur Pendragon！！！」一众女同学围观起来......  
Arthur停下来，每次别人提到他的姓氏，他就知道，不可有家族名声......  
「Elena，有事下次再讲好吗？」  
他把抓著Merlin的手握得更紧，他需要勇气跟Merlin一起面对......  
「Pendragon！！我以为你会向我道歉！！谁知那次你一见到你的小基友就把我抛弃了！！  
你算是个男人吗？你跟身边那个娘娘腔，都是只懂哭的死基佬！！」  
「Elena！！你不可以中伤Merlin！！快道歉！！」  
Arthur怒火中烧，他也暗暗祈祷她别再提起上次的事......  
「哈！那麼你就可以弃我不顾！我毕竟也是看到你在后楼梯哭崩鼻子好心安慰你！！！」  
  
Merlin不能想像比他高、比他壮、比他无所畏惧的Arthur，  
为了自己流下男儿泪，Arthur向她鞠躬：「Elena，对不起......」  
他闪铄著坚定的眼神：「那段时间我跟Merlin冷战，  
我没法忍受要失去Merlin，所以，谢谢你好心安慰了我......  
但是，我爱的始终是Merlin......Elena，真的对不起......」  
Arthur再向她鞠躬，就向著Merlin淡淡的浅笑......  
  
Merlin心里温暖的感情在搅动，一下扑向Arthur，捧著他线条完美的颚骨，踮起脚跟，  
吻著他爱人的唇，Arthur稍弯下身，让Merlin不用再踮著脚，  
手也滑向盘缠著Merlin弱瘦的身驱，他们忘形地将身体双唇紧贴在一起，  
女同学尖叫声四起，纷纷拿出手提电话拍照......  
两人分开的时候，Merlin鼓气勇气：「Elena，对不起......希望你能找个更好的男孩......」  
看著他们的热恋，Elena自问跟Arthur在一起时也从没这种感觉，再也生不了气：  
「唉～Arthur，听说你要考进特进班呢～哈！竟然这个书呆子可以令你如此疯狂......」  
她转身领著众女同学而去：「祝你们幸褔吧......」  
  
下课的铃声响起，Merlin没想到自己为了Arthur竟然绕了一次课，  
两人对视大笑了，此时，Merlin心里也有了一个庆祝Arthur生日的秘密计划。


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 惊喜  
  
「Round Kights 队长Arthur Pendragon完美攻入对方龙门！！

为他的学校再次夺得学界足球比赛冠军！！」

「Arthur万岁！Round Kights万岁！」全场观众无不为 Round Kights欢呼，

由Arthur精心训练的队伍，作战技巧跟队员的体力可媲美军队，

让观众都陶醉地集中每一秒精神於其上，是唯一电视台会直播的学界级球赛......

  
Arthur高举了奖杯，Merlin在VIP房里看著微笑，

队员们兴高彩烈地步向更衣室，Arthur则跑去有更衣室连浴室的VIP房，

向爱人炫耀自己的战利品：「Merlin!! 你看你看～」

「啊！你快去洗澡！满身是汗臭！」黑发少年忍受不了被冷气房焗著的汗臭味，

「Merlin，你好伤我的心，难道你就不能赞我棒吗？」今天可是Arthur的生日呢.....

Merlin涨红了脸，瞬间又想到「某个时候」：「难道你还没听够吗？！！」

他转了身，在Arthur的背包中取出毛巾，却不直视爱人：「你任何时候......都是最棒的！！」

  
  
Arthur想立即拉Merlin过来好好亲吻，可是他满身臭汗还是走向了冲澡间:

「Merlin......」他脱掉了上衣：「今晚的祝捷会，你会来吗？」今天可是Arthur的生日呢.....

「什麼？为什麼你不早一点告诉我？我正好现在就要去补习班......」

Arthur满是失望，因为他们成为恋人就有了协议，如果对方要读书，

一律通讯或是游乐都要停止，Arthur也因此好久没跟Merlin......

「好吧......」他叹了口气：「要我送你去吗？」

「不用吧......毕竟，你有朋友等著你，我现在要先走了......」

Arthur给他浅浅的笑容：「路上小心......」

 

XXX

  
  
Arthur在祝捷会中喝得半醉，

没有Merlin跟他过（成为恋人后的第一个）生日甚不是味儿，

「殿下，我先失倍一下......」Gwaine今天也怪怪的，

他还记得在比赛前，Merlin跟Gwaine就不停的偷偷耳语，

但因为在场的Percival没有生气，他又不好意思呷醋这麼失礼......

  
  
「Arthur！快来跳舞啊！！」

啦啦队队长Vivian拉著他的手，把他拉向人群之中......

  
Arthur用尽办法摆脱Vivian，他扮作醉死了，在沙发上睡觉，

最后她也被酒吧中的一名帅哥吸引而远去......

  
当Arthur回家时，他踢到了门前一个近一米高的大盒子......

盒面一张字条写著：「生日快乐」  
  
他眯起昏花的醉眼看到小字一行：「P.S. 请收养我......」  
  
Arthur酒量好，再醉都有3分醒：「什麼？用这麼大的盒子，会是小偷吗？」

他打算不理会这个极有可能是恶作剧的礼物，可是Arthur盯著盒子就觉得应该搬进屋里......

於是先把盒子推到远离家门50米以外，避免他一进屋，小偷也跟著进来，

他取了小摺刀用以自保，就回去把礼物拖到屋内，

他举起了小刀割开封条，看进盒子的一刻，吓得退后了几步......

 

「谁？？？!!!!」Arthur被吓得完全清醒了。

 

他打了个呵欠站了起来，一双白色猫耳跟正好包著小翘臀的白毛茸茸小短裤，

一条猫尾连在尾骨位置，随著他伸展修长的四肢而摇曳......

  
  
他扭过了柔软的腰身一瞄：「Arthur！！你回来了啊......」

Merlin屈起了手像是小猫一样揉了眼，

看来他睡了很久，在等他的主人回家......

 

Arthur被这样的Merlin吓傻了，

他以为自己近来欲火焚身所以幻想出来，

冲进浴室用冷水洗了面，水是冷的，很好；

然后Arthur取了漱口水，那是薄荷味，

那证明了他现在看到的是真的......

  
  
他冲到Merlin前：「你！！不是要去补习班吗？」

现在还只不过是九时，一般的补习班都需要到十时多......

Merlin红了面，揉著双手：「因为今天是你的生日......」

他看了看墙上的时计：「太好了，还没过时，等了你好久，以为你今晚不回来......」

「为什麼你知道我的生日？？」Arthur想起他从没告诉过他,

「是Gwaine告诉我的，原本他想请我去祝捷会，但是我......」  
  


Arthur把Merlin从纸箱里揽着了他的腰抱出来：「但是什么？」  
  
英俊的金发攻挑起了一边眉：「令一个笨笨的书呆子竟然也晓捉弄他的爱人......」  
  
Merlin双手环紧了Arthur的颈：「但是我还是想跟你单独过一次生日......所以......」  
  
Arthur把Merlin放到床上：「所以？」  
  
他用手抚摸盘骨上小裤子的白毛，渐渐危险地移近中间  
  
黑发少年看着对方半眯起蓝眼，在自己的双腿中间，  
  
就算隔着裤子，他感受到Arthur的体温在上升：  
  
「所以，我请教了Gwaine和Morgana，怎样准备你的生日......」  
  
Arthur倚靠身下人那双丰润如花瓣一样的珠唇，在他的嘴角低语：  
  
「蛋糕呢？礼物呢？」  
  
  
Merlin尴尬的笑了笑：「因为我没什么钱，买不到什么好礼物......  
  
于是Morgana给我找了这套衣服......Gwaine就想出了这个点子......」  
  
「噢～这个惊喜实在太大，我差点因为心脏病进医院......」  
  
他心里默默多谢了他们，平日的Merlin，一定不会做出这样诱人的事.....

「什么，你不喜欢吗？」Merlin失望地想把头上的猫耳摘下来。  
  
Arthur按住了他的手：「可不是呢......」他跳下床，找出了照相片：  
  
「Merlin......」他解开贵价衬衫上的喉钮跟裤钮：「诱惑我......」

  
  
Merlin纯情地摆出猫姿，白皙的身躯，上身伏跪于床上，  
  
高高地抬高自己的臀部，摇了摇屁股，然后灵巧地在床上翻了个身，  
  
半坐卧大大的张开双腿，手背屈起，以舌尖舔了舔看来甚是美味的双唇......  
  
Arthur在疯狂按着照相机上的按钮，他没拍到了几多幅，  
  
胀硬的雄伟压迫着狭窄的裤裆，让他无法再忍受......  
  


  
他随手把照相机放到一处，十万火急地脱光了自己，  
  
跳到Merlin的双腿间，抛开了Merlin头上的猫耳，  
  
就转去扯下Merlin的小白裤......

  
  
就是这一刻，Arthur的理智已经完全消失，  
  
Merlin穿着一条粉红蕾丝的女装内裤.......  
  
  
 _ **一条粉红蕾丝的女装内裤。**_  
  
  
黑发男孩的勃高被那半透明的引诱若隐若现的遮掩着......  
  
「这也是他们的点子?」Arthur想要买份大礼回报他们......  
  
Merlin咬住下嘴唇摇摇头：「不是......是自己买的......」  
  
  
  
原本Arthur打算直接撕开内裤，但因为是Merlin买的就放轻了手：  
  
「Merlin，今天是我的生日，我可以......」  
  
Merlin知道Arthur想要什么，紧张地闭上了眼点着头，  
  
上面的男人因他的羞涩笑出了声把内裤脱去.......  
  
  
就是这一刻，Arthur再也笑不出来，  
  
Merlin的私密处系着一个红色的震荡器，  
  
  
 _ **一个红色的震荡器。**_  
  
  
Arthur这一刻的心情兴奋到难以形容，  
  
他从没试过生日拆礼物时高兴过，  
  
因为他知道，那些贵价的礼物，不多一会就被自己遗忘了，  
  
可是Merlin，他没有给自己什么贵重的物质，  
  
但是这份单纯的爱情，却比一切都更加可贵......

  
  
「你......」  
  
Merlin有点积羞成怒：「好啦！你到底是不是要操我的啊！！」  
  
他狠狠的拔走了震荡器，跳起来推了Arthur让他坐在床上，  
  
抓住了金发攻的骄傲，对准了自己就坐于其上......  
  
「啊♡」他毫不犹豫的扭动腰身：「嗯哈 ♡」  
  
果然Arthur才能真正满足自己，那深于自己的温暖，  
  
比起生硬的机器，没有爱情只能是乏味的安慰。

  
Arthur咬着Merlin颈上的滑腻中透着粉红的肌肤：「看看你风骚的样子......」  
  
一手挑逗着桃红色的乳头，另一手在抚弄着正在漏出分泌的抬起，  
  
那闪亮的液体点缀着上面怒张的血管......  
  
Arthur看着Merlin迷乱享受地张嘴踹气呻吟，  
  
他知道彼此都近了：「呢，Merlin......」  
  
他拍了一下Merlin的大腿，强制双方停下来......  
  
Merlin歪了嘴：  
「什么了啊？？」有什么比不能射出来痛苦啊，  
  
不满地皱眉，「你好像忘了要跟我说些什么啊？」  
  
「啊！！！才一句『生日快乐』！！你就这样停下来！！」  
  
Merlin生气地敲着Arthur的胸脯，英俊的金发者却温暖的笑着：  
  
「因为你的一切，对我来说，都是最要紧的......」  
  
「Arthur......」这样完美的情人让Merlin屏息住呼吸......  
  
  
Merlin的感动随即被强烈的快感代替，Arthu加快加深了律动，  
  
他们忘我地接吻直至Merlin争扎要呼吸，然后尖叫爱人的名字，  
  
头仰后着解放，内壁收窄造成的强力压迫，  
  
让Arthur咬住了小情人的肩，留下了一排红艳的齿印......  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
「Merlin......」  
  
「唔？？？」微小的鼻哼证明Merlin累坏了，  
  
「谢谢你......」他斜下了头看着那像猫儿缩睡在他肩上的Merlin，  
  
伊人闭着眼甜甜地笑了笑，Arthur忍不住吻在他额上：  
  
「今晚的月好圆啊......」Merlin张开眼，灰蓝的瞳孔被薄蓝的月光照在其上，  
  
像是宝石一样生辉，但他又再陷入睡乡之中，Arthur在床边取过照相机，  
  
用手捏了Merlin的鼻子：「来，笑一个......」  
  
  
  
  
  
咔喳一声，Merlin露着齿纯真的笑容跟Arthur的微笑被摄入镜头之中，  
  
「Arthur......」Merlin的颊泛上了红：「那些相片，你绝不可以让人看到！！」  
  
「那当然，但是你下一次会穿什么呢？」  
  
Merlin弹起来：「什么，才没有下一次！这样变态的事！！」  
  
「啊？你扮猫可是出神入化的可爱呢～你放心，  
  
我会给你买护士装，让你好好治愈我对你的渴望......  
  
或者女仆装也可以，我想听你叫我主人......」  
  
「Arthur！！不要！！」  
  
「那么你今晚好好满足我吧......」  
  
Arthur把Merlin压在身下：「但我之后，还是会给你买新玩具啊～」  
  
「啊！！是你想买吧！！变态！！色鬼！！啊！！鸣......啊......」

 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 理解

 

「嗯......」Arthur的嘴唇密实地包紧了他敏感的尖头儿.......

他闭上眼享受着爱人的舌尖由铃口沿着发烫的血管下移，

稍凉的津液混合着自己漏出的湿润刺激着Merlin的官感，

穴口因增加了手指而发疼，但随即被轻碰到敏感点而取代，

「啊！嗯......」他感到自己近了，像是电流般的快感充斥身体，

英俊的金发男人微笑了含住了他一边的小球，

用薄唇揉弄着那里，「Ar.......Arthur!!!」

 

自己的手沾满了奶白，花洒下堕的水冲走了证据.......

「唉......」Merlin看着发情的自己，不好意思红了面：

「真丢人啊，怎么办呢？还有5天才到中期试......」

他穿好了衣服，拿起了放在桌上的手机，

收到Arthur 15分钟前给他的短讯：

 

宝贝，加油，但别挨太夜了 －A

 

对不起呢，今个星期，也不能到你家里啊 - M

 

「Arthur? Arthur? 你醒醒！你的手机震起来了......」

Morgana推着拿着笔托头而睡的弟弟，

「Arthur......别勉强了，今晚到这里吧，给自己太大压力，只会物极必反啊......」

「好吧......别天，再拜讬你.......」他快速地按着手机：

 

傻瓜，不如明天午饭时候见个面吧 - A

 

Arthur苦笑着：「我再多读一会......」

Morgana停下了收拾：「是他啊......改变了你呢......但为什么呢？」

Arthur想起了Merlin给他那个甜甜而害羞的微笑：

「因为作为一个男人，一个男友，没事闲着过日子，真的太逊了！」

Morgana揉了Arthur柔细的金发：

「你好man啊！Merlin真是个好弟妇啊～」

「姐，别对我做这么恶心的事！！」

「哈～我回去了哟，bye~」

 

嗯，明天见 － M

 

XXX

 

「一个葡萄糖分会产生多少分子的ATP？」Merlin一边咬甜蛋卷，

「三十八！！」Merlin笑着喂了Arthur一块甜蛋卷，

「水的折射率是多少？」「嗯......一点......一点三三！！」

「Arthur你好厉害！！」Merlin又把自己包的紫菜卷送进爱人口中：

「哪《仲夏夜之梦》......」「我懂，威廉·莎士比亚写的！！」

「啊，我可是想问你里面的《结婚进行曲》是谁写的......」

Arthur困惑地抓头：「唉......音乐科的啊......孟德什么啊？」

Merlin托起了眼镜微笑：「是孟德尔颂啊......你已做得不错了......」

 

Arthur把Merlin拉进自己怀中：「还没有你厉害呢，书呆子......」

他的鼻子埋进了松木香的黑发中，嘴唇贴着那瓷白色的颈项上，暧昧地低语：

「要是我答对了一题，你脱一件，我的推动力会更大......」

Merlin顿时红了面，给对方的大腿敲了一拳：

「你！！你就为了......读书是为了入大学的啊！！！」

Arthur哈哈大笑：「开玩笑开玩笑，我当然想进大学。」

「那么你想读哪一科？我是C大的企业管理啊......」

「嗯，我能进A大的图书管理已好了......」

Merlin挑起了眉：「图书管理？哈，你又不喜欢阅书！」

「课本死板板的我当然看不了，我倒是有看其他书的......」

「我不信！我不信！真不明白你为何要上大学啊？」

Merlin突然变了脸，愁闷的扁了嘴：「而且你又不跟我同一间大学啊......」

「啊，我又没你厉害，当然入不到C大啊，不过，中国人不是有一句话：

『小别胜新婚』吗？」Arthur用大手抓住了黑发男孩尖细的下巴，

深深地品尝那双唇残剩的甜蛋味，心里轻叹：

「我当然不会让你知道，我想进C大的法律系......」

 

XXX

 

「Arthur......你又睡着了啊，真的太倦了吗？」Morgana 看着过于尽力的弟弟摇头，

「啊，对不起，太多东西要背啦......特别是什么数式，根本不像物理生物能易理解......」

「的确啊，年少时的教育都是背诵为多吧，等下将来就能用出来了......」

Arthur打了个呵欠：「这种数学神马将来会用啊，懂在便利店找算个零钱够了吧?」

Morgana喝了口红茶：「唉，没法吧，将来的事谁知呢，有些人学了会做数学家，

有些人懂找零钱已好了，人生就是这样不同的吧......」

「姐吖，你倒不如教我有什么方法易点背熟了它们.......」

 

XXX

 

Gwaine在放学铃一响起就拦住了想逃离课室的Arthur：

「殿下!! 你很久没跟我们去Sun Rise了，Morgause姐提起了你，你今晚去吗？」

Arthur叹了口气：「对呢，都很久没跟你们去玩......

跟我向她说声对不起，期中试后我会去的.......」

Percival拍了拍Arthur的肩：「是真的吗？我经过教员室，

听到Alice老师在讨论你星期5要在特进班考试......」

「什么什么！！殿下你真的动真格了！！」

Gwaine突然跪下去抱着了Arthur的大腿鬼哭起来：

「为了小美人， 殿下你重色轻友啊！！！抛弃我们啦！！呜呜呜......」

Elyan很少发言，但他却挺身而出：「Arthur要是不理我们，

就不会陪我们踢球，让我们队赢比赛啊，他当时一直是两样同时兼顾啊......」

Percival 拉起了Gwaine：「别闹了，起来吧......」

 

他们一同走到学校大闸，看到走在前面的Merlin，

Arthur因为兄弟都在，忍了叫住Merlin的想法,

Percival跟Elyan和Gwaine打了眼色，让Elyan推了推Arthur：

「去吧队长，你要加油，入了特进班，别忘了我们......」

金发的王子感动的微笑：「期中试后一定找你们去喝过痛快，我请客！」

「Yeah~ 我们去告诉Morgause姐啦啦啦！Bye罗殿下！！」

Gwaine就揽住了Elyan的肩，拉着Percival离去......

 

 

「Merlin!!!」Arthur追上前。

「Arthur!!!」Merlin整理好自己的头发，头微微低下：

「嗯......后天是考试了，你的温习如何了？」

Arthur为了Merlin到现在还会像一个情窦初开的姑娘害羞而笑了出来：

「现在都只跟我谈这种话题了......七七八八吧，

还有些数学公式老背不好，不过，一定会比合格还好的......」

「嗯。努力啊，你一定做到的。」Merlin那双清澈通透的灰蓝双眼，

透过镜片毫无犹豫的对准了宝蓝的双眼，这肯定的情感，

像是直到了Arthur的心深处，给了他无比的信心，

「我会的.......」他喃喃自语，Merlin打算转身：「哪，我回去了，你加油！」

Arthur拉住了他的手臂：「Merlin......」他认真地吐出的心声：

 

「以前，我竟然跟你说『重考就可以了』，我现在明白了，那时对你实在太过份了......」

 

「Arthur......」Merlin瞪大了眼，有什么比喜欢的人理解自己幸褔呢？

「你，可以去我家吗？」Merlin咬紧了唇，震颤着指头抓住了Arthur的外套：

「一小时......也好......」「我能拒绝你吗？小傻瓜......」

 

XXX

 

「没有人吗？」Arthur没法留意Merlin家里是怎样了，

只是跟随Merlin入到闺房之中，「妈妈今天在宿舍不回来......」

明明已经入冬了，他们却（因情欲弄得）身体发滚，房间的空气也烫热起来，

Merlin打开了窗：「怎么会这样热啊......」有硬物顶着了Merlin的臀瓣中间，

“Merlin...” Arthur亲吻着少年大大的耳窝，一边解开校褛上的钮子，

听到这样地呼唤自己，Merlin双膝发软：「不可以......要是床，会被发现......」

「地板......地板可以吧？」男孩拼命点头，任由情人脱光自己.....

 

Arthur把身下人的左腿抬到肩上，深深地刺插着无力地呻吟的Merlin......

「鸣.....」少年用手捂着自己的口，生怕被邻居听到，

但是他一想起在自己房间跟Arthur做着这样色情的事，

他的身体却是更加的兴奋敏感，而太久没触摸爱人的Arthur，

每一道抽插都控制着完美的力度和速度，像是要带给Merlin最大的悦乐，

「背，还好吗？痛吗？」他一边轻抚着Merlin的硬挺，

希望能减少生硬的地板撞击那疲小身驱造成的不适，

「鸣.....」Merlin快到了，他只是拼命地摇头，可是Arthur却停下来，

「唉，太舒服了，我背过了要用的数式都要忘了......」

 

Merlin不满地抿着嘴，把自己微微调整体位，用手拉低的Arthur的头，

双脚紧紧地夹着那粗壮的腰肢，自己律动起来：

 

「x = [− b ± √（ b² − 4ac ）] / 2a......」

 

这让Arthur惊讶地瞪大了眼发呆，

Merlin吸了一口气，再收紧自己的内壁，

抽动一下：「sin²θ + cos²θ = 1......」「啊.....Merlin......」

身下的人扭动着纖腰，感受着膨大在里面收缩着，

「( x − a )²+ ( y − b )²= r²......」

「喂......Merlin 你......」Arthur滴着汗忍着：

「我可不想，在试场看到你就硬起来......」

少年娇喘着：「但这样，你不是就记住了吗？」

Arthur抚摸了Merlin的面颊，再起动了节奏：

「你这个小色魔，你是故意的啊？」

「嗯.......啊.......」


	20. Chapter 20

hapter 20 约会

「看著Arthur坐在那边，我也好紧张......」Merlin低头不安地揉著手：  
「这一个月来的努力，就看今天了.......」他再转看Arthur那边，  
金发的情人向他单眼微笑，安抚著彼此的不安。

银白发的老人走向讲台：「那麼，考试开始！」  
随即就是响起了笔在纸上叩在桌上的咯咯声，直至3小时之后......

「呀哎，Arthur，没想到你会在我班考试呢！」Gwen走过来跟Arthur聊天，  
Lancelot上前来揽住了她的腰：「Arthur, 你觉得考试如何了？」  
Arthur满足地笑了笑：「这份试卷是近年来做得最好的一份！」  
他看著前面在收拾书包的Merlin，大声地呼唤：「Merlin！！」  
黑发男生自动自觉的携著书包到Arthur面前，Arthur环住战利品的腰，  
露出了狡猾（而饥饿）的笑容：「我们是时候去快活快活！」  
Merlin不好意思地羞红著脸跟Gwen和Lancelot挥手说再见。

Arthur老实规矩的送Merlin回家，让Merlin混身不自在，  
他以为自己会被扔到床上狠狠的做上一个晚上，直到两人失去知觉的倒头大睡，  
两人牵著手不知不觉到了Merlin的住所大厦前，  
分别时，Arthur握紧了男孩的手：「星期日下午，有空吗？」  
因为期中试的完结，补习班的课程也是刚好完成，  
Merlin直至下星期四的寒假开始前，也可以空出来不补习。  
「有空啊，什麼事了？」Arthur露了牙笑著，从名牌皮书包掏出了两张纸：  
「是冬季嘉年华的门卷......」他热切地看向了小情人，面红得像个初恋的男生：  
「你......会来吗？」Arthur那张英俊的笑脸让Merlin神魂颠倒，心里暖暖的驱走了冬日的寒气，  
想起来这些年来一直拼命读书，就算跟Arthur在一起了，约会还是这头一遍，於是他也泛红了面：  
「当然，谢谢你......」「那，星期日一时见。」

Merlin依依不舍的看著Arthur离开，他好不容易才抵著寒风，直到再看不到Arthur的背影，  
他倒在床上思量，这是第一次Arthur跟他外出约会，可是他没有好的衣服可以穿，  
Merlin看著镜子自卑起来，开始不理解为何自己可以成为全级偶像大帅哥的男友：  
「要是可以穿校服，就好了......」他得想想办法：「Morgana姐姐！或许她有什麼主意......」  
他立即拿出了电话，找出了Morgana的号码。

XXX

Arthur看著手表，他不安得像是热锅上的蚂蚁，在游乐场的大闸前来回绕圈走  
Merlin是个好学生，他从没有迟到过：「已经迟了15分钟了，该死的，他没有接电话！」  
有型的金发帅哥选了件醒目的深宝蓝棒球外套，是由日本直送到来，因为是名师设计，所以特别修身，  
黑色的贴身牛仔裤，碗上一对咖啡色的尖头美式皮鞋，怕冷的他，围上了一条鹅黄色颈巾，  
他把头发疏得高高，露出新打的耳骨环，活像模特儿的大型男却在抓狂，惹来不少少女在偷看。

「Arthur！」远处跑来没有戴眼镜的Merlin，  
他选了一件斯文的灰色黑点的衬衣，纯白色的毛衣上还绣有可爱的小蝶,  
黑西裤配上了白色优闲鞋，特显了他一双修长的腿，头发整齐的打理过，  
把浏海梳向一边，今天的他像个优雅的小王子一样，虽然不太乎合他的性格，  
但比起平日穿校服死死板板的四眼形象，看起来眼前一亮的吸引，  
如果不是Arthur（在床上）看过没有戴眼镜的Merlin，  
大概他会认不出他来：「你......Merlin......你今天是可爱的小帅哥呢！」  
Arthur扑向了Merlin，紧拥著：「不像你平日的风格呢，Merlin……」  
「其实我没有好的衣服，但好怕失礼你，所以只好问Morgana如何是好……」  
Merlin可爱地扁起了颗厚的双唇：「可是她用光了我的零钱买衣服……」  
Arthur看著逗人钟爱的小情人哈哈大笑起来，心中发誓，  
得好好给Morgana买一支最新的香奈儿香水作谢礼，  
然后不理天时地理就热情地吻著Merlin，直到他听到路人讨论甚至拍照，  
黑发男孩瞪大了眼，呜呜的推开了Arthur：「我可不想让妈妈知道……」  
Arthur心里叹气：「的确，老爸大概也知道了吧…….要我寒假到澳洲找他……」

XXX

Merlin家境清贫，放学后也只是在学校的操场跟好朋友Will玩，  
自从爸爸在他5岁时去世，他的母亲就拉他到城市生活，在好友Gaius的帮助下，  
加上Merlin的聪睿，让他得到了奖学金入贵族中学，自始就活在沈闷的书本世界中，  
直到遇上Arthur，他的人生才好像有了颜色和生气……

所以他从没去过游乐场，更莫说是冬季嘉年华，对於Merlin来说，  
100磅的门卷实在太贵了，Arthur肯带他来，他感到太幸运了，  
这里的一切美好得不真实，这个以亚瑟王为主题的公园有城堡、独角兽、巨龙，  
Arthur眯起了眼笑著：「我记得你说最喜欢亚瑟王文学，今次嘉年华刚好是这主题呢！」  
Merlin心里感激著他的体贴，但当看到五光十色的灯挂在七彩缤纷的机动游戏上，  
他的灰蓝晶般通透的眼睛，反映著璀璨的灯光在闪亮著，  
他们走过了摊位游戏，Arthur拿起了弓弩把又远又高的大奖射下来，  
Arthur没有挑大大的熊公仔（因为他记得Merlin家里有一只）做奖品，  
却选了一对手錬：「虽然只是……」  
「噢！不！」Merlin立即戴起来，用手指抚摸著手錬上刻著的Loving you：  
「只要是Arthur给我，那都是很宝贵的！」  
Arthur也戴起了另一条的手錬，在Merlin的额上吻了一记，看得摊位的职员面红耳赤。

Merlin看到不远处有绮丽的童话式回旋木马，不好意思地低头，像个想要糖的小孩，  
Arthur於是拉著他跑，让他在木马上坐於自己跨前，像个王子一样抱著他，  
伴著小孩们的笑声一同在音乐中高高低低的旋转著。

他们笑著牵著手走到人们在尖叫的机动游戏下，  
Merlin被他们吓得面发白：「我没想过，过山车是如此可怕的……」  
「不要打算逃啊，Merlin……」Arthur抓紧了小男孩的手：「因为我会在你的身边……」  
他们坐在最前一排，当车卡前行的时候，Merlin的手震得敲响了扶手：  
「啊！天啊！为什麼是脚下是空的！！」  
他不敢向下看：「啊啊啊！！太高了啊！！！！坐这个是错的！！」  
Arthur笑著唱：「♪ We gonna die ♫ 」  
他放开了自己的扶手：「没问题，我在……」  
紧抓著Merlin的修长的手指，直到经历完一分钟高速的冒险。

Merlin站在地面上的一刻快要倒下来吐白沫，不过Arthur面不改容的把他扶稳了，  
天色渐渐由橙色天边渐露深蓝，空气也随著入夜凉了不少，  
金发少年看了看他腕上的帝陀表：「我们得赶去那边了！」

XXX

Arthur把一张金色的门卷交向摩天轮下的职员，  
对方有礼地回应：「请等一下……」她让摩天轮特别的一卡转到台阶旁，并请他们两人登上就锁上门。  
她用广播请其他旅客登上摩天轮，於是他们坐的一卡开始缓缓升高，  
Merlin看到除了两人的坐位有垫子，其余特别是脚下是透明的又双腿发软：  
「啊，Arthur！！！」他爬上Arthur大腿上，抓住了他贵价的棒球外套发狂：「怎麼可能又欺负我！！」

金发少年露出虎牙，半眯染著爱欲的双眼，因为这个姿势，实在诱人……

但他忍住了：「Merlin……你冷静一下，看看外边……」  
Merlin吞了口水，慢慢转头看出去，原来他们已到了半空，  
他发现天空的橙色被深蓝盖过，城市一点一点的亮起灯，  
因为将近圣诞，七彩的灯饰在大街大厦上闪亮著，他们这刻将是置身於云上观赏银河一样的浪漫，  
「噢……好美啊……」这让Merlin紧张的心情轻松了不少，  
「来，喝一点……」英俊的情人手中举起两杯红酒，Merlin疑惑地盯著那鲜红如宝石的美液，  
Arthur知道他的犹疑：「就一点，给你壮壮胆……」黑发少年把双脚收到垫子，不敢看脚下的风景，  
他立即喝了一口，竟然不刺喉，「好喝吗？这是最好的年份……」对方捧著酒杯优雅地摇晃著美酒，  
Merlin没喝过酒，但也点了点头：「为什麼这摩天轮，明明外面看起来不是透明的……」  
Arthur伸出手抚卷著那一头细软的黑发：「因为这是特别设计的，每晚只开放给一位有金色门卷的人……」  
他把小情人拉近到自己怀里，感到两人间那浓厚的酒醇香凝聚，  
「真厉害！不过你有没有想过我怕高！！」Merlin还是生气的撇了嘴，  
Arthur的手移向了Merlin的腰，指头轻轻地打著圈：「真好呢，又知道多一点关於你的事……」  
他那张步向成熟男人的俊俏脸孔，露出了孩子气的笑脸，让Merlin心跳加速……

Merlin低下头又尝了口红酒，他的身体热起来，鼓气勇气：

「Arthur，为什麼喜欢我？」

「没有理由。」Arthur很快把他杯中的酒喝光，他又再在坐位下的冰桶添了酒：  
「我喜欢你是上学期的事，那时体育课后，你在更衣室，几乎全裸的站在我面前，  
说我阻著你取校服，那时，我留意你的眼神很真切，但带著是无限的寂寞，

就如我一样……」

「所以！你就设计让我作弊！」Merlin把自己一杯都喝完，  
让自己倚在爱人的肩上：「用要胁的方法，接近我……」  
Arthur把两人的杯放到旁面的小桌上：「因为我从没有追求过任何人，不懂如何得到你的注意……」  
他伸出手，手指扣紧了对方：「对不起，现在想起来，真是很不君子……」  
「哈，你一直都是流氓，而且是个大色鬼！」

Arthur挑起了眉向著Merlin：「哈哈哈！！难道你敢说你不是？？几次都是你诱惑我！」  
他的手伸向了Merlin裤上的拉链，对方立即高呼：「啊！别这样！摩天轮快要转完了吧？！」  
可是对方没有意思停下来：「忘了告诉你，这特别卡可以使用两小时……」  
「你！！又是计算过的！」Merlin终於明白那天考试后为什麼Arthur不把他直接吃掉……  
Arthur脱掉了Merlin的白色毛衣：「但这里不是很新鲜刺激吗？好像大家都在看著……」  
Merlin羞红了面埋怨：「你……你这个变态！！！」

游乐场内的小孩在好奇为什麼有一卡摩天轮摇晃著，他们的父母都尴尬地表示不要问。

 

－ TBC －

 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 相思

好不容易过了一星期，幸好有补习班，还有Morgana为他家教，  
跟她道别后，Merlin开始收拾桌上的书本，  
静僻空荡的公寓令他想起了每次家教后，Arthur都会把握时间，  
九秒九急不及待的把Merlin推倒到床上，他叹了口气躺在Arthur的床上,  
嗅到了床铺上有Arthur喜欢用的古龙水味，见不到Arthur让他情绪低落，还有欲火焚身……  
无论多少次自泄也无法取替被情人爱抚那种甜密和火热……

Merlin抚过了手腕上的链子，回忆前几天在机场闸口……  
「你几时会回来啊……」如珍珠的泪滑下Merlin白晢的脸孔，  
「噢！拜托，别哭……」Arthur把行李箱放到地上：  
「只是去半个月，中期试放榜前一天会回来的，小傻瓜……」

「请各位乘搭阿基拉航空的贵客登机，离起飞时间还有15分钟……」

Merlin掂起脚抓住了金发少年的下巴，深深地吻下去，  
然后他别过头，好让他能撕咬对方，把舌头扫过那片薄唇，  
「喂，小色魔，这地方不可以啊……回来后，才继续吧……」

Merlin看着飞机没入晴空中……  
他无法想像，Arthur离他而去的日子。

XXX

哔哔哔……

Merlin擦擦眼，原来他睡着了，一看到手机萤幕上显示的是Arthur的号码。  
「喂？」听到了熟悉的声音，心里暖暖的：「Arthur！！」  
「让我猜猜，在做什么呢？这个时候，正好是姐走了……你在我的床上？」  
Merlin的心跳加速：「你怎么知道？」  
「哈哈哈！」Merlin能想像他仰头大笑：「因为那里是你最喜欢的地方……」  
Arthur把声量压低，性感且磁性一样的带有魔力：

「特别是当我带你上天堂的时候……」

Merlin胀红了面，忍不住伸手拉开自己的裤链……  
Arthur听到了拉链打开的金属声，他微笑着：「想我了吗？宝贝……」  
Merlin把手机转为扩音摸式，那么他就可以不用拿着电话，  
然后把裤子脱掉，让对方听到裤子钮扣撞在地上的声音，躺好在床上：  
「啊……Arthur，别废话了……」  
他在想像Arthur那强健如战神的体魄压在自己身上，  
「噢！Merlin，我想死了你那好摸的身体……」  
他抚摸自己的身躯，联想Arthur掌上略粗的茧，如何点燃那自己的欲望之火，  
「Merlin让我听听你的声音……」  
他的呼吸开始喘促，身体发滚，双眼雾上了薄薄的水气，他把手向下移，  
去到全身最敏感的末端，他圈着刺激高抬着头的玉茎，  
口不由自主的吐出动人的呻吟：「Ar……Arthur ♡ 啊……」  
「该死的！Merlin……你简直是火辣的小野猫……」

Merlin听到了手机传来了对方粗野的急喘，知道Arthur也加入了，  
他放松身体，努力的忆起Arthur那巨大的火热，在跟他长长地湿吻时，  
那粗挺上的血管外胀，令血液带着热气充硬着它，擦过自己时让自己疯狂：  
「嗯……好想要你♡」Merlin忘我地呼叫，  
「Merlin……你知道……在哪里找润滑吧……」

Merlin停了下来，想起来，还没有试过自己摸里面……  
「啊……Merlin……好想你那紧得要命的小入口……来吧，为我打开它吧……」  
黑发的男孩抗拒不了情人那色情的语气，往手指倒上了一堆润滑，  
他闭上眼，一口气插进两根手指：「啊，好痛，太心急了……」  
「宝贝，想想我是怎么为你曲着手指……啊，你里面……又暖又湿……」  
Merlin听着Arthur低喘，对方用着端儿渗出的透明液，发出了淫靡的吱吱声，  
他努力探索，直至他发现了每次Arthur一摸到就会让他失去理智的地方：  
「啊♡」

「小傻瓜……找到了吧？」  
「Arthur ♡ 求求你！！」他可是忘了对方正在异地，  
「嗯哈……手指不能满足你，是吗？说吧，还是我厉害……」  
Merlin把在取润滑时在抽屉找出来的震荡器插入自己里面：  
「Arthur……我想要……你在我里面狠狠的动起来……」  
他开动了震荡器，幻想是金发攻狂野地操着他……  
「嗯……你又用那个了？真是个小荡妇……」  
「啊♡ Arthur……再快一点……」  
「Merlin……你真是他妈的棒……」  
Arthur也想像Merlin的里面是如何夹紧他硬得发痛的巨炮，  
两人的手也加快速度，「Arthur！！」被呼唤的人仿佛见到Merlin高潮时那陶醉的美艳，  
「噢……Merlin……」

他们深呼吸，找回意识时，两人都大笑起来……  
「Merlin，要是你家里电脑有镜头的话，我们下次能来场Cyber sex……」  
「你这个变态，总是有这些不知所谓的想法！」Merlin鼓起了脸生气，  
「因为你还是想真真切切的要我吧？？」  
「哼！自大狂，记得下星期三回来取中期试成绩……」  
「当然，我恨不得现在就回来，可是老爸要我陪他……抱歉……」  
「没法吧，晚了，我要回家了，Arthur……再见……」Merlin可不想把电话挂掉。  
「对不起，晚安，还有，我爱你……」  
于是，Merlin把手机通话关掉一刻，考虑了在电脑装镜头的建议……

XXX

Arthur从Alice手中接过全级第72名的成绩单，  
他那刻像是掉进了深渊一样绝望：「果然，还是没法跟Merlin同班吧……」

「Arthur，你跟我来教员室……」Gaius在就业班门口叫住了他，  
他拖着失落的步伐，看着Merlin已经在教员室内，  
他们扑向对方紧紧相拥：「对不起，Arthur，是我不好……那天，不应该叫住你……」  
「……小傻瓜，几个小时，可以改变些什么呢？」  
Gaius皱着眉咳了几声：「两位，听我讲好吗？」  
「对不起，Gaius老师……」  
「Arthur……你的进步惊人……」  
「但我没有70名以上，约定就是约定……」Arthur叹了口气……  
「不，因为同分的68名有4位，所以，实在来说，Arthur你是69名……」  
情侣两人瞪大了眼看着对方，  
「我请求了校长，他考虑到你的偏差值，决定还是让你读升学B班……」  
Arthur悲喜两存，他的父亲，还是不想他跟Merlin太亲密：  
「那已经不错了，老Gai，Merlin，至少，入大学的机会又高了，不是吗？」  
「你放心吧，Arthur，我们一起努力……」Merlin牵着了Arthur的手……  
「你们都加油吧……」「多谢你，老Gai……」两人向老师敬礼，离开了教员室。

「Merlin，今晚去我家庆祝好吗？」Arthur伸出舌舔着唇，拉着小情人步向回家的路上。  
「哼！我们现在正是不可松懈的时候啊，大家都收拾心情努力了！不过……今晚例外…..」  
Arthur有时也心里猜不透这个傲娇别扭的小情人：「真是不老实，不过我好喜欢呢……」  
他开始对男孩毛手毛脚：「你那教学法顶有用……下次，可以再用吗？」  
Merlin把头侧向一边：「做的太凶，你不怕把东西都混在一起吗？」  
Arthur吞了口水：「啊，天真的无药可救！！不过我好喜欢呢……」


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 过份

为了应付升大学试，即使是寒假，  
学生也要回校操练试卷，Arthur调去了特进班B，  
所以要把课室里抽屉自己的物品搬走……  
「Arthur！」「噢！是小Ali……」  
「好好叫我Alice可以吗？」她盯著Arthur的耳骨环：  
「你都进了特进班，要像个考生，加油吧……」  
Alice 拍了拍Arthur的肩就离开了……

「像个考生？」他疑惑地步入了就业班内，  
「啊！！！殿下！！！」Gwaine扑向了他，  
「今天要把物品取走了啊，Arthur……」Percival开始帮他收拾，  
「你，怎麼把头发剪短了？」Gwaine一向以他漂亮中长棕发自豪，  
「因麼打算毕业后直接找工作，现在开始在做兼职，争点经验……」  
「队长，你这身打扮，倒一定是特进班里最出位的一个考生了吧？」Pervical大胆的取笑了他，  
「我倒认为打扮跟成绩人品没关，队长始终都是我们的好队长！」Elyan的话，让大家都点了头。  
Arthur向著他们大笑起来。

XXX

「别咬饮管！吵死人了！」Merlin撇了嘴不满，  
「你为什麼看不到我不懂了？」Arthur放下了汽水，  
「哼呀，原来你不懂了啊，那麼你就直接问我吧！」Merlin拿过了Arthur的数学书看题目……

「喂，你看那边！那像是小混混的帅哥原来是跟那个四眼小子在念书！」  
少女在於快餐店推著身边的好友。  
「啊，我也以为是欺凌所以也准备报警呢！」她的好友松了一口气。

「这样啊，应该先找出这边的角度……」Merlin抬头却发现Arthur出神地沈思，  
「Arthur ? 喂，你不是要我教你麼？」  
「我，真的像是个小混混？」「就算是，这跟读书没也关系吧？」  
Merlin低头回到课本里去…….

XXX

「啊！Arthur啊！啊哈……」Merlin享受着顶峰的快感，Arthur也紧接解放了……  
坐骑于Arthur腰身上的少年喘着气找回意识，金发情人吻了他的额：「累了？」  
Merlin只剩下点头的气力，Arthur抱着他一起倒在床上，拉好被子盖着他们，  
「Merlin？」「等一下……」「不！不是这个……」Merlin睁开眼看向Arthur，  
「我想去你的家……」「不！」Merlin很是决绝：「我不喜欢在自己房里做，要是被发现我就完了！」  
「而且……而且……」Merlin羞答答的把视线移走，  
「什么？」Arthur觉得这样的Merlin好可爱，  
「就是，要是在自己的床上，我会……我会不停的想起……  
想起你……还有……那些情景……」  
Arthur诚恳地抚着Merlin的面颊：「来，我们多来一次……」

他把伏在看己身上的Merlin翻过来，让他俯伏在床上，扶起了Merlin柔软高翘的臀瓣中，  
直刺入那还是湿暖暖的穴口里，Arthur立即抽动起来：「呼……你真棒……」  
他一边吻着小情人细滑的白肩和玉背，一边重击那令Merlin失控地呻吟的敏感点，  
驱体的律动令Merlin的高挺磨擦着床单，那细滑的触感加上温暖的快感让他疯狂，可是……

Arthur停了下来，「！！！Arthur？！」Merlin失措地望向了身后的男人，  
Merlin的身体薄薄的泛着那因为性爱而冲红的身驱，  
还有他那双因沉醉于悦乐而充盈着泪水的迷离眼神，Arthur却是狠心忍住了，  
而且把他那粗硬的火热退到快要离开圣地：「那……我可以去你家吗？」

「……你！！」Merlin咬起牙来：「好可恶！！！」  
Arthur轻笑了一下，把自己抽出了来，「！！！！」  
Merlin立即哭起来：「噢！！ 不要！！不要！！」  
金发的男人挑高了眉：「那就答应我！！！」  
Merlin只是呜咽着拼命点头，Arthur舔着小情人肩上的嫩肉，  
再次猛地进入时就一口咬着，「啊！！！」Merlin欣喜地呼叫，  
黑发男孩随即伴着节律晃动，好让它入到最深，再次撞到他的快感源上，  
Arthur扶着了Merlin的盘骨，加快插弄的速度，直到两人忘我地到达了高潮……

「对不起……」Merlin颤抖着小身板哭泣着，  
「什么了？」「我弄污了床单……」  
Arthur看着床上的乳白，Merlin像是無辜小鹿一样的哭相，  
心软地笑了笑：「不要紧吧，别哭了……」一边吻着他的额……  
「那么我，看来要带两条毛巾去你家了？」  
Merlin推开了抱着自己的男人，目露凶光：  
「你太过份了！！我是不会让你去我家的！！！」  
Arthur收起了嬉皮笑脸，认真而哀伤地恳求：  
「噢！不, Merlin……我真是想了解你多一点，我发誓绝不向你出手……」  
Merlin也不能拒绝：  
「唉……好吧！下星期六正午时吧，妈妈正要去朋友家聚会……」

「太好了，Merlin……」  
Arthur抓住了他的下巴，接吻都总是带着甜甜的感觉。

﹣ TBC ﹣


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 重要

「Arthur，你看起来心情不错？」Morgana明眼洞悉弟弟的欣快，  
「因为星期六，可以去Merlin家～」Arthur在美俊的脸孔上添上了淡雅的微笑，  
「啊，要是他的父母见到你，也许会担心呢！」Morgana交叉着手指，放到嘴前，  
「为什么？？！！！」Arthur听到也许会见到Merlin的父母，立时紧张起来，  
「因为你怎样看，都像是个坏孩子啊……」Morgana坏笑着指向了Arthur的耳环和纹身……  
「才不是，为了跟Merlin一起升上大学，我现在是拼了老命啊！！！」  
金发的少年对别人只着重外观感到十分不满。

XXX

「你背着的包好大啊，里面的是什么？」Merlin把Arthur带进家里去，  
小男孩穿着了毛毛拖鞋，围裙包着他松身的深色卫衣， 取出了后备的拖鞋让Arthur穿上，  
「没什么，只是刚训练完的球衣吧了……噢，你的家，好整齐……」  
Arthur放下了背包，四处观看着Merlin家，这里以白色为主，小小的窗前放了几个小盆栽，  
没什么多余的花巧的摆设，风从窗吹进来，敲响了那串以贝壳砌成了风铃，  
「Arthur你要喝什么呢?」Merlin从狭窄的厨房探出头来：「我家只有茶和咖啡……」  
「那茶就好了……」Arthur倚在厨房的门框，Merlin打开了小焗炉，立时香味满了小屋：  
「弄好了，是朱古力松饼！」黑发男孩把饼和茶放进了托盘，「让我拿……」Arthur主动的抢过，  
Merlin羞羞的别过头，细细的喃呢：「跟我来……」  
他用水汪汪的眼瞄了男友，又再低下头：「去我的房间……」

Arthur一进到Merlin的小闰房，今次终于看清楚，Merlin床上放了只可爱的熊公仔，  
整洁的书房还有一个由地板到天花的大书柜：「哗吖！真是很多书本呢！」  
他看到书脊上标示都是教科书、参考本和模拟试题：「没有漫画吗？」  
Merlin却是点了头：「有啊，是一本讲亚瑟王跟法师梅林的……」  
Merlin把漫画递向Arthur，两人就在床边坐下，吃着饼，各自的看书……

房间只有揭页的声音，Merlin把托盘放到书桌，看向专心的Arthur，心里不高兴：  
「啊，这样啊，跟我自己在房间里，有什么分别啊……」Merlin坐回到情人身边，  
「嘻嘻……」Merlin好奇地倚向了Arthur正在看的那页：「Arthur，哪里好笑呢？」  
「小傻瓜，这本漫书是该死的惨情，天啊，亚瑟王死在梅林的怀里了……」  
Arthur揽过Merlin，让他坐在自己怀前：「我笑是因为，你看来是不满我没有跟你交流是吗？」  
黑发男孩嘟长了嘴：「就是嘛，这跟我自己一个有什么分别……」  
「啊啊啊？那我可以对你做什么呢？我可是答应过你啊……」Arthur在Merlin背后露出了狡诈的微笑，  
他温柔地抚扫着Merlin的面颊：「这样，可以吗？」

Merlin点了头，转身面向了男友，伸出舌头舔过了对方那双薄嘴唇，  
Arthur半眯了眼：「啊？这是你犯规了啊……」Merlin拉过了Arthur的外套就吻上去，  
男人接到了邀请函，就识趣地探入情人的口腔里，直到Merlin 发出了沉醉的呻吟才分开……  
Arthur拿过了Merlin纤长的手，摸到自己两腿间的肿硬：「小恶魔，这是因为你吻了我……」  
Merlin觉得头昏脑胀，面上泛上了色情的嫣红：「啊……Arthur，是我错了，求求你……」

Arthur把Merlin推倒躺着在地上准备接吻……「啊！差点忘了……」Arthur从背包取出了安全套，  
他拉下了Merlin的裤子，「啊，我戴这个？」Merlin从没有用过，「你不就是怕弄污房间了吗？」  
当把套子戴在那高高抬头的玉茎上， Arthur笑了出来：「抱歉，抱歉！我用惯的这号太大了……」  
Merlin恼怒推开了Arthur：「你！一点都不细心啊！！」  
Arthur却扑到Merlin身上把他压着：「这不要紧吧……反正只有我能看……」  
Merlin心里被甜暖的幸褔感充满：「哼！我就跟你分手……」  
Arthur已经把Merlin的上衣扒掉：「你敢就试试看……」

XXX

「啊……Merlin……没想到你的房间里有这么大的全身镜……」Merlin别个头，不敢看向镜子，  
两人正面向挂在还柜前的镜子，Merlin的双腿被金发男人托着大腿下打开，「来，摸自己吧，让我看看…..」  
Arthur咬着Merlin的大耳朵，双手一边爱抚那因为套弄自己而震颤的白嫩躯体，  
「看看你这样煽情的表情……」他抓住了Merlin尖细的下巴，让他跟自己接吻，  
Merlin的手伸向了自己的穴口，插入了两根手指的同时另一手也潜进了Arthur的内裤里，  
轻轻用两指头捏着那感敏的尖头：「啊，嗯……Arthur…….现在啊……」  
金发男人听到了他的呼唤，倒吸了一口气，明白到小情人的欲求：「Merlin，坐上来……」

他们的接合处在镜子映照出来，Arthur只是瞄了一眼，就更加的兴奋：  
「Merlin，你看看……」Merlin看着自己的私处含着了Arthur那根热胀的钢棒，  
修长的腿大大的为他张开，全身的汗水点缀着那胭粉色的肉体，  
自己的口水眼泪，还有交合处渗出的蜜液色情地沾湿自己，  
因为被充满而幸褔地半眯双眼，露出享受的表情看起来也相当的淫荡……  
Merlin实在看不下去了:「哈啊…….Arthur，你好坏……啊……真讨厌你……」  
Arthur只是微笑：「但是你也相当的喜欢不是吗……」  
他接着抽动起来，Merlin感受到自己的快感源被击中了，腰肢也自动的伴着节律扭动，  
住由滚热的粗硬深入到最尽处，两人的嘴唇绞贴重合，直至去到性爱的极乐处。

XXX

「Arthur，妈妈快要回来了……」Merlin瞄向了书桌上时计，推了推闭目养神的Arthur……

「啊，要是他的父母见到你，也许会担心呢！」

Arthur想起了Morgana的话：「Merlin，我也刚好时候要回去了……」

两人穿戴好站在了家门前，Arthur穿回自已的鞋，拉过Merlin吻在他额上，  
Merlin拉着了他的外套，失望的咬着唇：「真的，不舍得你走……」

咔喳一声，门打开了，Merlin的手收回到背后：「妈妈！」  
Hunith 盯着Arthur，留意着他英俊的脸和高大的身形：「你是……」  
「阿姨好！我是跟Merlin一起读书的同学……」  
「他是Arthur……在班里很关照我……」  
Hunith 疑惑地看着Arthur的耳骨环，梳得有型的金发和一身的名牌，  
她还看到Arthur卷起的衣袖好像有个骷髅纹身……有点吓坏了……  
「不好意思呢阿姨，我要回家了……」  
「你路上小心……」Merlin依依不舍……  
「再见了，两位……」Arthur挥手而去。

「Merlin……」Hunith担心的放下了手提包，语气沉郁：  
「你不会背着我，做令人头痛的事了吗？」

XXX

「什么事了？为什么哭了？」Arthur扑向了卷缩在他们平日午膳时约会小角落的Merlin，  
「以后，妈妈要我参加星期六日的补习班……」Merlin的泪像是珍珠一颗颗的下掉，  
「什么？因为你妈妈说我像是不良少年，对吗？」Morgana果然没有猜错，  
「没有啊……」「那你可以反抗她吧？」Merlin愁眉苦脸：「不可以啊……」  
「Merlin！你已经是个高中生了，为什么什么都听你老妈的话？！！」  
「因为我爸死了后，就只有跟妈妈相依为命了！」Merlin一想起因病而逝的父亲更加的难过，  
「那即是你妈妈比我重要了，是不是？！！」Arthur不能忍受，Merlin心中的他被放于次要……  
「不！Arthur……」「我今天没心情吃饭了……」Arthur转身而去……

「啊……呜呜……不要啊……」留下Merlin一人再次的抱头痛哭。


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 痛苦  
  
「Arthur已经一个星期没有找我了，他的脾气真大啊……」Merlin苦闷地踏出了自己家门，  
前往星期六的补习班，「今天是第一次参加呢，不知道程度我追得上了吗……」  
  
Merlin想得太入神，突然被捂住口拉进暗巷去：「呜！！！！」  
他拼命的争扎，把那人封口的手甩开，转身一看，正想大叫之际：「Arthur！！！」  
他扑向爱人的怀中，但他想起了是对方无理取闹在前，  
於是（扮作） 面有愠色的推开了Arthur：「哼！我应该去报警啊！！你……」  
可是已被吻占据了朱唇，轻轻一下，那种让人不能忘怀的恋爱腻甜渗漫出来，  
  
  
「啊……Merlin，是我不好……坚持要去你家，而且，我是不应该迫你，  
从你妈和我之间做选择……」  
  
  
Merlin屏息讶异，Arthur经过一个星期，外表没有改变，依旧是高伟俊美，  
还是像个坏少年一样，穿得时髦而且钉著耳骨环，有个骷髅纹身，  
可是，他成熟的表情认真的地吐出：  
  
「对不起……」  
  
Merlin倒在他日本猿人的厚外套上哭起来：「Arthur，我从没有觉得妈妈会比谁重要，  
你就是你，我的Arthur……」Merlin激动地抓住了抱紧他的情人：  
  
「我不会一世都在考试和读书的！所以，Arthur！让我们都忍耐一下好吗？」  
  
这下换Arthur呆下来冷静了一下：「Merlin，你这是跟我求婚了吗？这应该是我做的……」  
有寒冷的点点雪花沾湿了两人的发丝：「啊，下雪了……你冷吗？」  
Arthur把外套脱下包住了小情人瘦削的身板：「你该上课了……」  
  
他们站在大型补习社门口，「啊，真想跟你一起补习……」Arthur仰望十多层高的补习社，  
「你的偏差值太大了，你会追不上课程……」Merlin失望地叹了口气，  
「你是小看了我吗？」Arthur叉腰不满：「我也会好好努力的啊，你别在课堂上胡思乱想啊！」  
他轻轻地敲了Merlin的头盖，有粗野的男人喝住了他：「喂你！在威吓我的学生了吗？」  
一个严厉的大叔带了两个保安出来，「不！先生，他是我的男朋友！」Merlin用诚恳而水汪汪的大眼澄清，  
「小子你快点进来，补习要开始了……」「知道了，先生……」  
Arthur拉过了Merlin的手笑起来：「什麼？我威吓你？」  
Merlin把外套还给Arthur：「别在意，我要进去了……」「加油……」  
  
「好累啊……」Merlin倒在床上：「补习班每日的功课有6本，都要让我多做2小时……」  
他想起了跟Arthur在床上打滚和拥抱的情形：「啊……Arthur……为何现在读书让我这样的痛苦……」

XXX  
  
Arthur冲了个暖水浴，他往镜子拨开了在上的雾气，  
他看著没有用发膏梳起的发型：「不良少年……如果这样放下来，会好一点吗……」  
然后把耳环也脱下：耳骨那个可是新打的，现在拿下会很易发炎，先留著吧……」  
  
Morgana步入Arthur家的一刻也吓呆了一会：「你……真是Arthur吗？」  
她跑向了弟弟，绕著他观赏：「啊天啊！你现在看起来是个真男人……」  
她从小到大都是看著Arthur穿得像个坏孩子：「但，发生了什麼事？」  
Arthur想起Merlin那天可怜的哭相：「是我不好，吵著要去Merlin家，  
害他的妈安排他去星期六日的补习社…….」  
「唉，他的妈妈只是担心他了吧，你放心吧，你始於是我的好弟弟……  
而且圣诞也快到了，补习社也得休息吧，你现在就好好努力吧……」  
Morgana欣慰著弟弟逐渐的步向成为负责任和成熟的成年人：「那麼，开始吧！」  
  
XXX  
  
星期一午膳。  
  
「Arthur！你今天迟了起床吗？」Merlin侧了头好奇打量没有把头发梳起的Arthur，  
「啊，我就知道你会这样以为，土吗？」Arthur拨了拨前荫，  
不习惯头发没有好好的弄个发型，  
「不啊！还是很帅啊～耳环呢？都不要了吗？」Merlin在Arthur坐下在身边就察觉了，  
「啊，因为耳骨那个是新打的，现在拿下会很易发炎，先留著吧，  
我已经把纹身都洗走了……」  
Merlin却是叹了口气：「可是，我的妈妈是暂时不会让我去找你……  
我直到平安夜，寒假都要补习……」  
但是Arthur很冷静：「不要紧吧……」  
可是Merlin心里非常不高兴：「我们不能见面了，他不在乎吗？」

「Merlin，你可以跟我去买点食材吗？家里什麼都没有了……」  
Merlin呆住了，难得这个星期六，补习社因为停电而安排停课，约好了去Arthur的家……  
「Merlin？」「…….啊，可以啊……」他失望顶透了......  
  
「什麼？？？！！！」Arthur读了Merlin传来的短讯，电话响起来，  
「姐！！！」「Arthur，我知道了，我会帮你的！你自己好好温习，别泄气啊！」  
Arthur把电话抛到老远：「啊！！！！！！！欲求不满要死了啊！！！！！」  
  
「Merlin！！！」Morgana跑向了Hunith和Merlin，把参考书递给了Merlin，  
「她是……」Hunith轻声的问，「Morgana姐姐是指导我功课的老师。」  
「噢，小儿多得你的照顾啊！！！」Hunith面上挂了大大的笑容。  
「才不是呢！因为Merlin的坚毅，让懒散没有方向的Arthur努力读书，他是个优秀的模范生！！」  
Morgana向著Merlin单起眼：「啊，真希望可以让他俩继续一起温习呢……」  
  
XXX  
  
星期一午膳。  
  
「因为Morgana，我们可以在星期五晚上见一次呢～」Arthur心情很不错，  
Merlin却默不作声，「什麼了？？这样不好吗？」Arthur把小情人纳入怀内，  
黑发的少年却发了脾气：「我们根本没有什麼时间在一起了！！ 寒假要读书！新年之后也要读书！  
别人比我们多读一秒就会跑出！别以为我们真的可以黏著闲散！」  
Arthur却大大的笑起来：「啊哟？？真的欲求不满吗？小色魔？」  
  
Merlin推开了他：「你就一点都不在乎吗？我暂时不想見到你！！！！」  
  
他边跑走边哭：「为什麼Arthur你可以笑得如此轻松，难道你不会觉得寂寞了吗？」

 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 疯狂  
  
「Bill，我们现在去哪里晚餐？」「就转角那间小扒室吧，近来都在做情侣餐特价！」  
「哼！」George推了推坐在旁边的Merlin：「应该上到大学才找情人，因为那只会分心而前功尽废……」  
Merlin担心的皱了眉：「其实，我也有恋人啊……」George惊讶的托了眼镜：「是怎样的？？」  
Merlin想起了自己的情人暖暖地幸福微笑：「他起初是个混账，现在是个完美的情人……」  
「哼！」George站了起来：「那祝你好运吧！」他挥袖而去……  
  
12月中开始的寒假时段，每天的补习都是由早上9时至下午5时，  
Merlin回到家里，把当日的功课做好，晚饭后，再温习课本已经是10时，  
黑发少年看著书桌旁的手机，自上次跟Arthur说要暂时分开后，都一直没有任何来电或短讯：  
「虽然是我提出不要见面，但，一个短讯也没有……」他一想到是自己的错，有点不知所措，  
「如果现在打给Arthur……」他瞄了时计：「快十一时了……」  
在他思考之际，手却早按了Arthur的快捷号码，「喂？Merlin?」「Arthur……」  
「什麼事了？这麼晚了……」Merlin听到情人温柔细语，心里本想抱怨对方的不是都忘得一乾二净：  
「没什麼……对不起……我还是挂……」「喂！难得你打电话来……别挂啦……」  
Merlin却忍不住呜咽起来：「其实……呜……我一听到你的声音，就好想见你……」  
话筒传来了Arthur打开衣柜的吱呀声：「我现在去你家楼下……」「不！妈在家啊！」  
「那麼你说要去便利店，我等你……记得多穿点……」Merlin的心跳得好快：「怎麼办……」

XXX  
  
「Arthur……」Merlin看著金发的少年跟自己也是穿著厚厚的羽绒，  
「啊，Merlin，这是在便利店买给你的……」他把纸袋递向Merlin，  
可以Merlin双眼汇集了泪水：「对不起，这麼晚了，还让你过来……」  
Arthur微笑著抚上了黑发少年的颊：「是个男人的话，最爱的人哭著说想见自己，也立即会跑出来吧……」  
他注意到住所的大门保安看著两个少年人在谈话，拉著了Merlin走到暗角：「这里应该没问题……」

当他张手紧拥小情人，他们之间的思念和欲望在一瞬间爆发，  
身体变得燥热，他们灼红的脸颊贴近，以唇中之舌交叠，Arthur的手探入到Merlin的内裤里，沿着臀沟下滑至入口，  
以指尖挑逗四周的皱折，另一只手抚慰着小恋人的勃高，  
「啊……」Merlin因为电击般的快感呻吟出来：「可是……在这里吗……不太好吧……」  
他轻力的推开Arthur，但双眼因为情欲泛上了雾湿，下半身更是迎向了在套弄的手，  
那欲拒还迎的可爱表情让Arthur硬得发痛，要是不来一发的话，他一定会疯掉，  
他把Merlin的裤子拉低至大腿一半，将他转身面向墙，按低腰使臀高高地翘起，微微打开他的双腿，  
Arthur舔过Merlin的耳背：「你别作声啊……」声线暧昧而诱惑：「好好靠墙用力……」

Arthur涂出宝剑，冷空气让他更迫切要感受Merlin里面的温热，  
他扶着小情人的盘骨，一口气的刺到最深，擦中前列腺让Merlin头昏眼花的闪着白光：  
「嗯……啊……Ar…Arthur……快点动啊～」Arthur理所当然地横冲直撞的赶急节奏：  
「Merlin……该死的，我一直想跟你这样做……想到要疯了……」Arthur再加快速度，  
这种情人之间交合时肉体的炽热，还有心灵的爱恋让人不久就释放出来。

第一次（算是）在户外做这种狂野的事，Merlin不好意思地把面埋在Arthur去胸膛上，  
Arthur掏出了手机：「时候不早了，快回去吧……」他推了推Merlin，但对方却扭肩撒娇，  
「怎麼啦……我知道，要我跟你分开，我也很痛苦，但我们不也是一同在努力吗？」  
Arthur再次吻上了Merlin粉润的唇：「加油！别放弃……」

XXX  
  
平安夜，寒假时段补习的最后一天。  
  
「呼……终於完结了……」Merlin看著手机显示11时46分：「不知道Arthur睡了没有？」  
他致电对方，可是一直都是没有人接通：「应该睡了吧……」  
他摸到书包里Arthur给他的后备匙……

  
「这个，给你的……我不会再收回来了……」  
Merlin轻手轻脚的走进Arthur的家，看到他正卷在被铺里熟睡，他英俊的睡颜令Merlin 迷恋，

他只剩下了内裤，潜入到Arthur的被子下，伸手去摸情人的大腿内侧，可是……

「啊，好冷啊……」Arthur半睁开眼，以为看到的Merlin是作梦了……一脚把他踢开了，转身再睡……

Merlin一心想给Arthur惊喜而被拒绝了，以好流着泪委屈的穿回衣服，Arthur听到了抽泣声，  
于是坐起来：「哎呀！Merlin，真是你吗？」他立即把情人环在怀内：「对不起！以为是做梦了……」  
他吻过了细软的黑发，把对方寒冷的手捏在掌心温暖：「补习完了吗？辛苦了……」  
他扯开Merlin半开的衬衣，由肩吻下至小腹：「你这样摸我，是想要了吗？」  
Merlin点头头，任由Arthur脱去内裤，提高他的双腿，屈贴在胸前，直接就插进……  
他们交换了一个眼神，两人的手指紧紧相扣，直至尖叫着对方的名字由高处冷静下来……

「呼……哈……Merlin，你的手还是这麼冷……」Arthur用自己的身体紧贴弱不禁风的Merlin，  
「不如新年带你去唐人街玩，那里有许多好吃的，也可以去那些庙祈福啊……」  
Merlin不屑地笑起来：「哼，读书是靠努力的，别这样迷信，不过……我很期待……」  
Arthur被捉弄有些怒意：「你真是不坦白！！现在我要慢慢的折磨你……」  
「啊！！！Arthur……嗯……」


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 奇妙

直至新年1月1日，Merlin都可以不用去补习，  
但相对地，Hunith也有假期会留在家里……

Merlin卷在Arthur的暖烘烘的怀中熟睡，  
可是两人美好的睡眠被Merlin书包中的手机铃机打扰了，  
Merlin坐起擦了擦眼睛，Arthur用手在他的纤腰上打圈，惹来Merlin的怒视，  
他随手取过了Arthur的毛衣套在身上，走向了震动著的手提电话：「喂？你好？」  
「Merlin？你整晚去了哪里？」Hunith担心的表情，即是隔著电话，Merlin也能感受到,  
「只是，去了朋友的家……」Arthur从后抱住了他，把下巴架在了他的肩上，  
「谁？又是Arthur了对吗？你也太粘他了！别忘了今天是圣诞节，  
下午2时房东Annis有聚会，快回来帮忙弄几样菜拿去聚会！」  
Merlin感受到母亲的怒气，他瞄向了指著7时56分的时计：  
「知道了，我立即回来……」「Merlin，如果你那位朋友有空，也带他回家吧……」  
黑发的男孩以为自己听错了：「妈？你说带Arthur过来？」  
他转身跟同样疑惑的男友对视，「对啊，你动作快点好不好？」  
「谢谢你！我现在带他来！」Merlin把电话挂掉，用两手圈住了Arthur的颈：  
「我的妈妈想见你！」Arthur灿烂笑著：「哗啊，那实是太好了……」  
於是他拉著Merlin进到浴室冲澡梳洗。

XXX

Merlin跟Arthur到了家门外，「我觉得你不应该这样穿啊……」  
他看著自己帅气过度的男友：「太夸张了吧？」  
Arthur在衣柜找到了近日才订造好的收腰深宝蓝色双排钮外套配上了窄身的九分灰裤，  
下面是一双高筒的VANS波鞋，看起来醒目又优雅，「可是，不能再让你的妈妈失望啊……」

Arthur按了门铃，不久打开门的Hunith看到了高大俊朗而斯文的Arthur，吓得呆了，  
三个人在门口对视著，直到Merlin以为Hunith又是不满Arthur而滴著冷汗：「妈妈？」  
「你真的是Arthur吗？」Arthur用他迷人的笑容：「是啊，阿姨，圣诞快乐。」  
Hunith和蔼的笑起来，让他们进到屋内：「Merlin，快泡点茶出来……」  
Merlin点点头走进小厨房，Arthur觉得屋内有点热，脱了外套，把袖子卷高，  
坐下四周观望由Merlin一手把简洁的小屋布置成充满圣诞气氛：「跟之前相差很远呢！」  
「是呢！」他视线回到Hunith的身上，才发现她紧盯著自己。

Merlin放下了红茶，坐到Arthur身边，「上次Morgana小姐提起了你，Arthur……」  
Arthur坐立不安，「她说因为Merlin，你变了许多，是不是因为你跟我的儿子在一起了？」  
Merlin差点打自己手中的杯倒翻，面色惨白：「妈妈！噢……」  
「Gaius跟我可是老朋友……都从他口中听到你们在学校的事了……」  
Arthur表面显得镇静：「啊？阿姨原来认识老……Gaius老师？」  
可已紧握了Merlin的手，怕她又会拆散他们：「他跟你说了些什麼？」  
Hunith吹了吹手中的热茶：「其实多得他，加上Merlin的努力，才可以申请到奖学金……」  
女士挑起了眉浅浅地笑了，在额头显出了因为岁月刻上的细纹：  
「上次看到你，只是怕你把Merlin带坏了……但想起来，看来是我多余了……  
Merlin今年的成续却比以前更好了……」她的目光移到Arthur洗走了纹身的手臂上：

「而且爱的力量真是很奇妙的……」

「妈妈……」说算Merlin很久都没有跟自己的母亲聚在一起谈话了，  
但她对自己的关爱，还是没有变更过，「阿姨……」Arthur认真地苦了脸：

「害你担心了……你放心，我是真心爱Merlin的……」「Arthur!!」Merlin因为害羞用手遮了面，  
「阿姨！我跟他，一定会入最好的大学，将来好好的回报长辈你们的养育之恩……」

Hunith只是耐人寻味的笑了笑：「我们还是开始制作食物吧，聚会两小时后就要开始了……」

XXX

「哗！Hunith！你儿子的朋友好帅啊……」Hunith的朋友们看著Arthur把两个足球般大的火鸡搬到餐桌上，  
「是吗？他可是Merlin的男朋友呢……」Hunith看起来十分骄傲，  
Helen夫人表示可惜：「哎呀……我们的女儿都没有机会了……」  
Annis也加入：「你的儿子又乖又可爱，又跟这麼帅的男孩在一起了……他叫什麼名字？」  
「Arthur……」「难道他就是红遍全区的学界足球王子Arthur Pendragon？！」「好像在电视见过他呢！！」  
「但Pendragon的掌门不是那个死板又严肃的Uther吗？」「对啊，他真的会赞成两个男孩在一起吗？」  
Hunith用她亲切的笑容盖过了隐隐的不安：「今天不是圣诞节吗？大家还是开心的尽情吃吧……那些曲奇是Merlin弄的……」

「老爸？圣诞快乐……」「Arthur……我以为你今年又会忘记我，没想到你会亲自打给我……」  
Arthur听得出，话筒对面的男人，就算用著冷酷的语气，心里还是因为儿子初次表现的孝心有点安慰：  
「爸，我有事要跟你说……」Arthur瞄向了跟Annis家里的花猫嬉戏，笑得天真烂漫的Merlin：  
「爸，我恋爱了……」「跟那个叫Merlin的穷男孩对吧？」  
Arthur倒是出奇Uther的波涛不惊，似乎一点都不生气：「噢！又是老Gai吗？」  
「我什麼都知道，找一次让我见见他再说……」「真的可以吗？」Arthur开心得想要哭出来……  
「圣诞快乐……Arthur……」「谢谢你，爸……」  
Arthur挂线的一刻，他奔向Merlin，在彩色的圣诞灯和红绿的丝带下将吻贴在黑发男孩嘴唇上……  
Merlin起初僵住了不好意思，但竟然都吻了，把他双手环抱著情人，在众人的喝彩声包围下，  
闭上眼继续吻下去……


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 约定  
  
因为约好了两人会在12月31日相约去玩，於是大家都同意了暂别几天，  
在家静修专心温习，只容许来回几句为对方打气的短讯……  
  
明天就可以见到你了－ M  
小傻瓜，好好温习，明天记得8时在唐人街的月华楼见。我爱你。－ A  
我也是。晚安。 - M  
  
XXX  
  
Merlin搭公车来到了唐人街，第一次来这种别样风景的陌生地方，  
地方路上满是华人，人生路不熟，「如果迷路了，他们会听得懂我说什麼吗？」  
很少出远门的Merlin担心起来，他下车的时候，  
站在了四条巨红柱金边绿瓦装饰的十多米高古风门框下，  
上面的牌匾写著了Merlin不知道的文字，  
他只好打开了地图，可是翻来翻去，有点迷惘自己的去向……  
「还好现在才6时，慢慢逛的话，也许会找到呢……」  
  
有人拍了拍他的肩，他转头一看，是个十二、三岁，浅白皮肤，面上长著雀斑的可爱男孩：  
「你……是Merlin吗？」他再看了看手中的照片，Merlin疑惑的点了头：「请问什麼事呢？」  
「噢，那太好了，你先跟我去换套衣服……」Daegal指了指对街的小楼宇。  
「不可以，我在等人……」Merlin再善良也知道要小心骗子，  
小男孩嘻嘻的低声笑起来：「嗯，是Arthur Pendragon叫我这样做，还有，你可以叫我Daegal……」  
Merlin定睛於Daegal诚摰的浅绿双睛，不禁为了古古怪怪的Arthur叹气：「好吧，我跟你去……」

XXX  
  
Daegal路上都在瞄著为中华特色的装饰而惊讶的Merlin，让Merlin很不舒服，  
男孩笑了笑：「别在意，我只是觉得你太幸福了……呀～到了……」  
他推开了一间小服装店的玻璃门：「妈！他到了！」几位女人从店内房间走出来，  
身材丰满的中年妇人Finna迎接他：「哎啊，你真是今晚的新娘子吗？！」  
她讶异的看著身边的几个妇女，「他不是男孩子吗？」「搞错了吗？」女人们七嘴八舌讨论起来，  
Merlin被她们吓到了，自己也一同搞不清楚状况：「能告诉我是什麼事吗？」  
  
Finna只是抓紧了Merlin的手：「孩子，庙里的大师说，我会做一件不平凡的好事……  
没想到是这样……」黑发的少年脑海还是一片混乱，摇头表示不明白，  
妇人只是和霭的笑了笑：「没关系，大家还是快帮他上妆吧……」  
在众人的帮忙下，终於穿好了这套复杂的鲜红衣服，还被面盖上了粉，嘴唇涂上了红膏，  
厚厚的睫毛夹高得翘起，自己漂亮得都认不出自己是个男生了，  
他坐在镜前看著自己穿著这套在书上看过的古代嫁衣，头顶著夸张黄金凤冠的自己，  
他心里波涛起伏：「这什麼事了！！！Arthur不是约我去月华楼了吗？在搞什麼……」  
  
Daegal推开了房门，被Merlin的艳丽吓得出神，呆了一会才找到了对白：  
「Merlin……时候到了，请上轿吧……」  
他指著了店外红色的「大盒子」，只有两边的小窗是打开的，  
外面有四个穿著红色唐服的华人站在四枝长长的横柱旁边，  
看得书多的Merlin知道这工具是轿，但红的这麼夸张的，还是头一回见到：  
「Daegal，那可是要四位先生用人力抬呢，这麼不人道的事……」Merlin看著不禁皱起了眉，  
「可是……Arthur为你安排了，这是仪式的一部分，你不这样做是去不到月华楼的……」  
Merlin也只好乖乖的开步，Finna为Merlin拉好了嫁衣，  
牵著他的手，带他坐到花轿里，并把半透明的红头巾盖在他头上。  
  
XXX  
  
当轿子起行时，热闹的喜庆音乐响起来，沿路有不少人围观，  
很多人都以为这是除夕日加插的旅游活动，在若隐若现的头巾下，  
Merlin尖瘦的面形跟长长睫毛很像画家手下完美的新娘，「哗！她应该是个漂亮的女孩啊！！」  
旅客都拿出相机拍照，Merlin只是很无奈的低下了头。  
  
月华楼是唐人街最大的中式酒店，它门前两条约十米巨金龙气势不凡，  
Finna小心的带Merlin进到里面，几百个宾客都是穿著唐装的，喝彩声响遍了餐馆，  
大家都争先的冲去祝贺Merlin，吓得他后退了几步。  
  
她拉住了差点踩到裙子倒地的Merlin，好不容易的护著他走到仿古皇帝早朝的大厅，  
Finna突然把不透光的红巾放下来，遮住了Merlin的视线，她倾向了他的耳边：  
「这里有十个差不多高的人，你要认出哪个是你的新郎……只能靠摸面，祝你幸运，Merlin……」  
  
Finna抓著了Merlin的手，摸了好几个男人，都是一碰到，就缩手摇头，  
直到第八个，他的手摸到了男人耳垂有耳洞，才敢再摸到男人的下巴，  
他认到了是Arthur告诉他下巴有个因为拳赛受伤的疤，才点点头：「你是Arthur！！！」  
男人用新娘抱，把Merlin抱起走到高台的龙椅前，放下了他，翻起了Merlin的红头巾，  
在场的人无不被Merlin的姿色惊艳到而大呼惊叫，  
Gwaine更是尖叫：「天啊！Merlin你前世一定是女神！！！」  
Percival 立马苦笑给他一杯酒闭上了他的嘴。

Arthur用那双像是要把Merlin锁进自己心里的温柔眼神，  
轻轻的低呼了爱人：「Merlin……你终於到了，好迟啊……」  
Arthur穿起了绣了龙的金色龙袍，帽子上有龙头咬著了一块翠玉，  
他刚毅有力的下巴跟高直挺拔的鼻梁，勇猛健魄的身材，配上散发皇族气派的服装，  
他的英俊，让Merlin一时想不到回答什麼才好…….  
Arthur抚上了Merlin的脸：「让你扮成最美的中式新娘，我果然没有错……」  
他靠在Merlin的耳边：  
  
「真想现在就把你吃掉……」  
  
Merlin不好意思的转去看了台下，所有人都被他们的恩爱感染，  
特别是Arthur的同学，Gwaine、Pervical、Elyan，还有他的足球队队员，  
而自己的同学Lancelot跟Gwen更是高兴的拥抱起来，还有……  
「妈妈？？？？？！！！！！」她坐在Gaius的身旁，  
Morgana站在银发的中年男士的身边，她弯起红唇笑了，挑皮地跟他单眼，  
那个男人盯看著Merlin的眼神严厉而冷酷，「他是我的爸爸……」  
黑发男孩紧张起来：「你在搞什麼呢？又要我扮成女的，又叫了我们各自的家来长……」  
  
Arthur只是笑了笑，牵起了Merlin的左手，向台下大声宣告：  
「今天是除夕，很快就会迎接新的一年，我在这里，在我们的家长面前，  
为MerlinEmyrs戴上这只定婚指环……」  
  
Arthur把一只镶上红宝石的银环戴在Merlin的中指，  
「作为他的生日礼物，也是作为爱他的约定……」  
他高举了酒杯：「大家都尽情庆祝吧！！！！」  
  
Merlin跟台下的来宾都疯掉了，群众齐呼：「Arthur万岁！Merlin万岁！！」  
他们就开始在庆宴上吃吃喝喝……留下Merlin傻乎乎的呆站，还搞不清状况……  
  
Arthur把他带到父亲Uther和Hunith面前……Morgana给Arthur赞许的拍肩。  
「Merlin……」听到了母亲慈柔的呼唤自己，他扑向母亲哗啦哗啦地哭泣，  
「什麼事了？！！Merlin！！」Arthur最怕见到心爱的人哭，一时不知所措，  
Hunith微笑著拿了手帕轻轻吸走孩子面上的泪：  
「怎麼了，又不是真的结婚了，哭成这个样子，不好看了……」  
「但是……但是……我还以为自己在做梦了……」Merlin抿住了圆嘟嘟的厚唇，抽颤肩膀哭泣。  
「Arthur。」Uther伸出手招他上前，「我终於明白为什麼这个男孩会让你神魂颠倒的迷住了……」  
Arthur紧张地低下头，双手放在背后，担心要是父亲现在才来后悔，就太迟了……  
「真不错，这麼可爱，可是又不能给我们家生孙子……」  
他放松了僵硬的身体，因为他从不会在父亲的口中听到赞美自己家族以外的人，  
「Merlin。」男孩的母亲拍了拍他的背：「好了，别哭了……快去听Uther的话。」  
「Pendragon先生，你好。」Merlin礼貌地躬了身，  
「多谢你，Merlin。」Arthur跟Merlin不解地对视，  
  
「以后也要好好的引导小儿做正确的事。」  
  
Arthur牵紧了Merlin的手：「爸，孙子我们会去领养……」  
他别个头也问了Hunith：「阿姨，可以吗？」  
两位长辈笑起来，「儿啊，你好好考上大学后，真是娶了人家再说吧，而且Morgana也会结婚吧。」  
「多谢你，爸爸。」「多谢妈妈。」  
  
Morgana受不了这样的场面：「你两个也快去吃点什麼吧……而且朋友们都在等你们了…..」  
她把两人拉向期待已久的朋友埋中，拿起酒杯将两人狂灌起来。

XXX

Merlin的红嫁衣已被打开撕下至腰，雪白的胸腹上面满是一点点的红印，  
Arthur失控地狠狠的吸吮着Merlin的颈肌，好让人人都能清楚看见，  
证明Merlin是他所拥有的，两人在喘息着舌吻，  
互相在口腔内贴叠着，身体也紧拥在一起如同一体。  
Arthur的手翻起了裙摆，逗弄着小情人渗液的小出口，让Merlin的膝软到站不稳……

「啊……Ar……Arthur，先到床上去……」「累了吗？」  
Merlin只能点点头，Arthur看着他双眼可爱地因为性爱而泛着泪水，  
直到现在还会因为交合这种事带点害羞的纯真表情，就算是不想停下来，  
Arthur还是会顺着宝贝爱人的意思，把他抱到床上放下。

华丽细致的梨木雕花床很近巨型的玻璃窗，  
配上了绣了龙凤的薄红垫，床的四梁挂上了半透明的红纱，  
四周只是用了暗黄的灯，昏暗的光透过了薄纱，令床内染了一阵霞红，  
气氛更加暧昧，Arthur爱抚Merlin娇艳的驱体，  
手沿大腿内侧上下来回的打着圈，两人的火热隔着布摩擦在一起，  
那种困窘而且胀硬的感觉让两人都情迷意乱…..

「啊哈……Arthur……就现在……」  
「什么，我还没有准备你……」  
平日要是Arthur想立即进入，Merlin一定会发脾气。

「没关系，只要是Arthur，做什么也可以啊……」

Arthur深深地吸了一口气，身下的Merlin别下了头羞涩地在诱惑自己，  
「小傻瓜，你知不知道你在做什么了？」  
Arthur掏出了钢棒，拿了床边柜上的润肤膏，厚厚的涂上，  
也往Merlin的穴口灌入了不少，才躺到Merlin的背后，  
从后面慢慢钻入，「啊！！！」Merlin痛苦的呻吟，  
让Arthur心痛非常，可是没入到比平时更狭窄的圣域，  
又湿又暖让他加增的充胀，甚至想要泄出来，  
「Merlin！！你还好吗？」他忍着要全力进攻的冲动，等Merlin适应，  
「不！你动吧！」Merlin扭着腰好让对方刺得更入，  
Arthur抬起了他的左大腿，因为自己也差不多快到了……  
他调较好位置，找到那让Merlin舒服地娇鸣的敏感带，  
他才放任地抽插，手也套弄Merlin等待解放的玉茎，  
但小情人拨开了他的手：

「啊嗯…….别这样……我会很快到啊……」

Arthur吻上了他的耳背：「小色魔，你想靠后面高潮吗？」  
他再加快用尽力去满足Merlin，直至爱人因快感绷紧身体释放，  
他也在里面灌满了自己的精液。

XXX

  
「5、4、3、2、1！！！！」  
「新年快乐！！！！」喝彩声响满了整个街道。

两人赤裸躺著的床刚好没阻挡的可以看到烟花，  
红色绿色金色的一个又一个放到天上，然后消散，  
「好美啊……从没现场看过烟花……」  
「喜欢吗？」Arthur抓起了怀中人的手，在指上吻了又吻：  
「今天也是你的生日……生日快乐……」  
「难道……」「对啊，烟花也是我安排的……」  
「Arthur……可是我什麼都没有预备给你啊……」  
Merlin愁眉不展：「我以为这是普通的约会……」

「不……你已是上天给的最好的礼物……」  
「我爱你，Arthur……」  
「那麼，我们再来一次……」  
「嗯……」


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 团圆

从上次的订婚仪式后，Arthur跟Merlin又是各自的努力闭关自修，  
因为Merlin提出了要在情人节前好好读书，才肯在节日当日见Arthur……  
金发情人叹了口气，但还是想到3月的升学联考快到了，也不能松懈，  
於是也提出了只要隔天电联，就答应情人节当日才相见……

今天是2月14日，也是农历初十五，难得也是华人的元宵（情人）节，  
6时入夜后的唐人街挂满了彩色的灯笼，鹅黄色灯光的彩灯比上次满街的红花灯更为浪漫，  
Merlin被这种暖暖的气氛感染：「原来中国人的情人节是这样的吗？」  
一对对的情人圈著手挤在一起的走过，有些会停在彩灯下，翻过灯下吊著的纸条，  
然后猜猜歇后语，因为不远处有个小市场，那里有摊位，交了答案纸就可以换小礼物，  
Merlin也想去看看摊位啊，听说冷糖葫芦很好吃啊，  
但上次Arthur为自己搞了个盛大的订婚礼，自己今次也得尽力回报Arthur……

自己走到了Finna的小店前敲门，啡头发的男孩Daegal把头探出来：  
「啊！新年快乐，没想到又见到哥哥你呢！」  
Daegal让Merlin进到小店内：「妈！！他来了啊！！」  
亲切的大妈把Merlin拥入怀内：「新年快乐啊！！今次又能为你效劳，实在太光荣了……」  
黑发的少年很无奈：「要打扰你，真不好意思……」  
Finna却一点都不介意：「不！能尽力为命运遇上的人服务，  
是我这个家的宗旨，更何况，Arthur少爷对我家小儿有恩……」  
Daegal很是激动：「我在电视看到他踢球精神乎其技，於是写信给他想他教我，没想到他真的答应！！」  
他的妈妈满是感激：「而且他见Daegal有天份，还保送他免费入了足球学校……」  
Merlin真的没想到，当年Arthur即使是坏少年的形象，但内心始终是高贵的王子……  
现在的Arthur不仅身材健壮、相貌俊朗，更是努力读书，听到他如此心地善良，他心里不禁赞叹起来：  
「啊，今天我又重新爱上Arthur了……」  
Finna看看时钟：「哎哟，是时候要带你去澄碧阁那里了……」

XXX

Arthur要在小市场跟一对对爱侣擦肩才能挤过到澄碧阁去，  
他不自觉的想起了Merlin：「一个月多没有见面了，不知道他有没有吃好穿好……」  
今天他特别穿了最新设计的法国时装，九分直西裤配上挑皮的银横边皮鞋，  
海军蓝皮革外套上满是帅气的银拉链，他揉了揉插在口袋里的手指：  
「啊……要是他瘦了……就不好摸了……」

他推开一对画了门神的木扇门，传来了异常甜腻的香味，  
他沿著铺著六角形瓦砖的长廊找寻香味的来源，直到他站在半透光的白色纱帘前，  
他拨开了纱帘，看到晃动的人影，他偷偷贴近云纹圆拱门框，瞄到了对面的情况……

在腰前挂著了白麻布围裙的Merlin正努力把一个小糯米团搓成圆球，刚好放在托盘上就满了一盘，  
小房间内只有一台蜡烛，光暗的对比把他好看的优美轮廓，长得夸张的厚密睫毛和凝白的雪肤都映照出来，  
旁边放了个正在加热的小煱，里面正是传来浓郁的甜美香气，他尝了一口满足地擦了擦汗，  
然后为了自己的双手仍沾满了白色的黏粉，发脾气鼓了脸很是可爱……

「Merlin……」是朝思暮想都想听到呼唤自己的声音，腰间一缠，那壮实的臂力圈住了雪白的毛衣，  
「Arthur……」他用湿布擦乾净手和面，尝试掩饰已经染上红晕的双颊，  
「在做什麼呢？啊，真高兴呢，今天可是你第一次主动约我外出呢……」  
「煮汤圆，是华人喜庆时会弄的食物，数目要双数的，以示成双成对的好意头……」  
他接著把盘子里的小丸子都倒到煱里盖起来，Arthur瞄准了他把空盘放下的一刻，  
用右手把他下巴扭向左跟自己接吻，他们久别了的爱恋与欲X望在双方把嘴唇打开且用舌盘绕被点燃……  
「啊，真甜，这是什麼味道？」Arthur忍不住在彼此分开一刻再舔过唇回味，  
「太好了，你喜欢！这是枫蜜水加上了冰糖，用来伴著汤丸呢……」Merlin笑起来露出了白洁的大门牙，  
招风耳泛著了桃红，像是小松鼠一样闪著灰蓝的灵巧双眼，这样纯真的表情让Arthur冲动起来……

他把手潜到围裙下，却隔著裤摸著Merlin的阴茎，另一只手上移挑逗著乳尖，  
「Arthur！啊……！」Merlin久未被爱抚过的身驱加倍敏感，跨下随即高肿起一处，  
但突然想起了：「等一下！！汤丸还在煮！十分钟内就会滚透啊！！」  
「嗯？你别小看我！！！」Arthur把怀前人的裤子粗鲁地拉下至膝，然后翻过来推到枱上坐，  
㊬间就把Merlin的下衣丢开，打开修长的双腿呈大M字，围裙有一处支起了小帐篷，  
Arthur只是挑开围裙的一部份，看到了粉嫩的穴口因为主人紧张而微微开合甚是诱惑：  
「啊……我们都很久没做了……」他把两双手指舔湿了，按摩小入口围的皱摺一圈，  
就探入到窄道之中：「哈……Merlin，里面已经很软了啊……告诉我……你是想著什麼去预备呢……」  
情人像是个闺女一样羞涩地别下了头回答：「就是想著你……还有那……在我内面的感觉……」

Arthur满意地勾起了浅浅的微笑，让Merlin躺著就把他的右脚抬到自己肩上，  
咬著了伸出的舌尖，直接就把粗热刺入，「啊！！！！」  
黑发男孩已经弓起了腰，而且左脚盘在金发男人的骨盆，使自己打得更开，那硬胀可以进到最深：  
「Arthur……来吧……」对方重击时一边吸吮身下人硬挺的乳头，也不忘隔著了围裙来抚弄布下的扬昂，  
麻布的粗糙感刺激著漏出透明白液的端尖，给Merlin带来更多的快感，他闭上眼深深呼吸好像要被快感溺死，  
Arthur调整好角度，命中了前列腺加上身上各种的刺激令男孩发出了比平时更放荡的娇鸣，  
「啊哈……小色魔，很喜欢这些吗？」金发的男人流著汗水再加倍速度，「别……啊哈……别乱说！！！」  
「什麼？你里面不停在缩放著，咬得我好紧……好棒啊……」Merlin想反驳些甚麼，  
但汇聚的极乐感满溢，只能屈曲起脚趾尖叫著解放，弄得围裙一片湿透，Arthur也跟随著爆发，  
Merlin因为他在体内留下的暖流而无力低低地呻吟一声，此时，煱盖因为内里滚透了而跳动起来，  
Arthur拔出时给了仍在平息呼吸的小情人嘴唇轻啄一下，像个赛跑冠军一样骄傲著：「时间刚好……」

XXX

Arthur抱著背向自己的Merlin在木窗前的长椅，半卧坐著看静月倒映在湖上，  
让他想起了亚瑟王沉睡湖中，而梅林在苦等著他的故事，  
他把汤圆喂到男孩的口中，自己也吃了一口：  
「我喜欢这甜品，韧韧的很好嚼，这地方也很美，谢谢你，Merlin……」  
怀中人疲累的笑了笑：「对不起......」Merlin转过身面向对方，「怎麼了？」Arthur不解。  
「比起你为我办的订婚礼，今天是情人节，我却只能为你做这一点点……」  
看著泪涌集在那带内疚的郁郁灰蓝眼神下，每次见到单纯的Merlin尽力地想自己幸福，  
Arthur的心总如初恋般小鹿乱撞：「噢……别哭，Merlin，我喜欢就是这样的你……」  
Merlin惊讶的抬起头，一滴烁耀的泪下滑，被Arthur用手指擦去：  
「无论怎样……请继绩做这样的你……我最爱的你……唯一的你……」  
Arthur掏出了一红一蓝的中式刺绣小囊，把蓝色的塞到Merlin的手中：  
「这是在庙宇为你祈过福的小福袋，我们都要考上大学……毕业后，我们就结婚吧！」  
Merlin点点头：「哼！但你的分数可别输给我……」「四眼的，你说什麼？？！！」  
Arthur作为男人的自尊被刺到，正想要教训他，但Merlin扑向了金发的情人细吻著……


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter29 距离  
  
让人苦不堪言的联考终於过去, 考完一刻, 所有学生都发出了欢呼声,  
在Merlin步出考场回顾自己作答表现时, 书包中传来了音乐,

  
「Arthur??」

「啊, 好想你…..」

Merlin不禁感到双颊温热,两人为了拚命读书,  
都忍住不见面, 甚至没有通电话, 可是对方是最爱的人,  
多少个晚上只能看著手中的订婚指环思念:「我也是……」  
他会心微笑, 走至最后一丝夕阳照到的学校花园, 入夜了,  
虽然是春天了, 但早晚的温差还是很大, 让他打了个寒颤,  
「考试还好吗? 你会入到大学吗, Arthur?」「啊!你别小看我!」  
可以听得出对方咬牙切齿的怒意, 「不是……只是我怕, 要是你入不到大学……」  
话筒传来了对方爽朗的笑声:「噢!! 我明白了!! 但我不是说好了吗?」  
对方的语调变得坚定: 「Merlin, 你要相信我……我一定会娶你……」  
黑发少年每次听到这种成熟的承诺, 都只能让他点头的伴随著爱人前走,  
「嗯。」「入大学之前的长假你有什麼打算?」  
「会先买参考书预习一下……」「唉! Merlin! 拜托你!」他知道对方正在用手扶额,  
「不是距离开学有5个月吗? 别只花时间读书!我们可以一起做些什麼……」  
Merlin想到外地旅行, 一直都很想亲眼看到日本的樱花, 可是……  
「Arthur!!」 Merlin听到是Gwaine的声音:「啊!! 小可爱,今晚殿下要跟我们狂欢呢! 你会参加吗?」  
「别闹了,Gwaine, Merlin考完试要好好休息!!」他回到话筒, 温柔细语:  
「你先好好休息, 星期天中午约你在LUNAE公园等好吗?」  
Arthur总是考虑到Merlin的身心, 他正好也需要整理多个月被参考书放满的书桌:  
「好, 星期天见……」「我爱你, 晚安……」

XXX  
  
「喂!! 那个在公园闸前的, 不是学界足球王子ArthurPendragon吗?」两位少女在公园对街的户外茶室讨论著,  
今天阳光不错, Arthur架起了Ray Ban的太阳镜,也没法遮掩他的俊朗, 高大而健硕的身材,  
一身简约的西装外套及长裤让Tommy Hilfiger蓝红双色拼接横纹的长袖衬衫格外夺目,  
「对啊, 近来他还为时装杂志免费拍硬照筹款捐给孤儿院, 真是完美的男人啊!!!」  
「他站在那儿快半小时了……不如找他一起喝茶?」  
她们走向苦闷的Arthur面前: 「你是Pendragon先生吗?」「不如到茶室那边……」  
「对不起, 小姐们, 我在等我的恋人……」Arthur微笑却足以让她们知难而退,  
於是她们躲到一边, 决定看看是谁有本事夺得Arthur的垂青,  
远处跑来了一个高瘦的少年:「Arthur, 对不起!」其中一位女孩不屑:「他骗我们呢!!」  
金发的男人满脸宠溺的拿出了手帕抹了Merlin颚上的汗: 「我刚才不是说了不要赶来了吗?」  
「……因为让你等了很久……」Merlin微微垂头很是羞涩, 捏著缠著胶布的手指,  
「你的手什麼事了?」Arthur大为紧张的抓住了受伤的手,「刚才打破了玻璃碗……花了点时间来清理……」  
Arthur吻了手指:「你在厨房里很少失手啊……痛吗? 」  
另一位女孩激动地拿出了手机摄下来:「是真正的BL!!!」

「因为……想起可以见你……分了心……」

  
「小傻瓜……」Arthur在黑浏海上吻了一记:「想到哪里吃饭?」  
「吃pizza好不好……在你家吃……」对方明白了这是「邀请」:「好, 那麼先逛商场买换季衣吧…..」

XXX  
  
「啊!!! 这件会很适合你的!!! 试试看吧!!」Cedric露出服务行业公式的笑容,  
带Arthur到试穿室。 Merlin除了上次Morgana带他买新衣服, 他从来都没心情留意打扮,  
加上没有像同学一样做兼职, 家境又不好, 所以都不敢买新衣,他看中了货架上紫色的格子衬衣……  
「买这件吧, 是韩国来的, 一定会让你的吸引力大大提升呢……」当Merlin翻开了价钱牌,心里惨叫:  
「什麼?这件要125英磅?」Arthur从试穿室出来:  
「我就要手上这套吧, Cedric ……我先小人警告你, 最好别打他的主意……」  
「我知道了, 多谢惠顾呢!」Cedric欢喜地收了账送走了他们,  
从Merlin 离开店铺的一刻, 他发觉了街上的人总是满是赞赏的观看Arthur,  
但是自己却老是土里土气的架著眼镜, 穿著最贵只值12磅的衬衣,  
毫不起眼的跟在耀眼的王子旁边……他搞不懂到底Arthur为什麼会跟他订婚,

  
「要是Arthur有一天找到个比我更好的人……我真的配跟他终老吗?」

XXX  
  
「Merlin……在想什麼? 你最爱看的《笑笑小电影》*都没有笑过一次……」  
「Arthur, 我以后都戴隐形眼镜好吗? 还有我想做兼职……」  
「什麼??!!」Arthur想起了不带眼镜的Merlin是可爱的小帅哥, 他妒意急升:  
「你戴眼镜好好的, 不戴为了吸引谁??!! 还有为什麼做兼职??」  
面对这样的情人, Merlin嘟了嘴害怕:「是因为我想买好一点的衣服……」  
Arthur大声怒吼:「你的衣服好好的!!!!!!」  
Merlin鼓起勇气:「因为我也想像你一样, 才不至站在你旁边却配不上你……」  
不安的Merlin掉下泪:「现在的我,实在距离你太远了……」  
Arthur发觉自己弄哭了小情人,立即抱著他道歉:「对不起!! 是我误会了……别哭……」  
细吻著黑发下的太阳穴, 他把他横抱放到床上, 压住了黑发少年,用最真诚的眼神:

  
「我爱的是你, 我才不要你改变……」用手指指著少年左胸, 感受到里面加快的鼓动:  
「恋爱是用心感受的, 要是为了什麼条件和理由, 某天就会被取代……所以, 你穿什麼都是没意思的……」

Merlin感动得靠向了情人的耳低语:「那就把衣服脱掉……」  
两人赤身相见, 每一下的爱抚都让紧贴在一起的驱体更加火热,  
近来都为了考试太少做了, Arthur很快硬得想要挤进Merlin里面,  
所以前戏的接吻改成往入口舔, 「不要!! 」Merlin用手遮住双眼, 加上手指的扩张,  
这种感觉好得让他想要爆发:「那里……啊!!! 这样…..很变态!!啊哈……」  
「嗯? 但你看来很爽呢……」Arthur瞄准就直冲至最深, 让身下人娇喘得更大声,  
配合地扭著腰身索取更多, 手指抓在金发间轻扯著,  
两人在律动的节奏间忘情地舌吻著, 直至力疲的一刻。  
  
「对了!!上次订婚后都没有出国去honeymoon……」Arthur闭上了眼拥著柔软的情人,   
「Arthur, 我没有钱跟你去旅行…….」他听到了Merlin失望的声音,  
「小傻瓜, 其实我一早付好钱了……我们会去日本……」  
Merlin弹起来兴奋地叫:「真的吗?? 太好了!!! 一直很想看樱花呢!!谢谢你!!!」  
Arthur看著小情人有如可爱的摆尾小猫,他想到日本之旅(的温泉h)一定很让人期待……  
  
  
* 《笑笑小电影》(香港定名): America's Funniest Home Videos, 播放一些幽默、搞笑的影像。  
所有影像均接收自美洲地区的人民自行以家用摄影机拍摄后投稿的家庭影像。影像大部分包括糗事。


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter30 选择  
  
对於第一次出国的Merlin来说，飞机和亚洲这些只能在书本和电视上知道的，  
如今可以亲身体验实在是让人期待得寝食难安，在等候签证到手的期间，  
Merlin积极准备行装，所以当Arthur出发前的晚上看到两个大行李箱时大笑起来：  
「我们不是只去五天吗？要两个行李箱吗？里面都是什麼呢？」  
Arthur好奇地想伸手打开行李箱，但立即被Merlin阻止：  
「没什麼特别！！我只是没试过出门五天，所以带了乾粮、替换衣物、日用品……」  
「我以为你是去逃难呢，牙刷、毛巾等梳洗用的都可以用旅店里供应的……  
乾粮更加不必了……倒是多带一点内衣……」  
是Merlin看错了吗？怎麼看到Arthur的微笑带点狡猾：  
「明天在机场等，没问题吧……」Merlin点了点头，Arthur瞄到了时计：  
「夜了，我现在得回去开始准备，明天见……」他在大门吻在了Merlin的颊上，  
Merlin就转身回去把多余的物品从行李箱拿出来，花了两个小时，终於缩合成一个小拖箱，  
他在床上抱著小熊公仔瞪了天花好久，才平息兴奋的心情进入梦乡……  
  
XXX  
  
漂亮的日本空中服务员领著两人到机舱，Arthur让给Merlin坐近玻璃窗，  
在飞机里的头一个小时，Merlin被飞机冲上云际，窗看著外面一望无边的白云而情绪高涨，  
后来他倚在金发人的肩睡著了，梦到了温泉里在跟Arthur泡著暖水，  
然后，爱人开始爱抚著自己的肌肤，一边轻柔细吻著他，手指力度刚好，  
攀在他的茎上揉搓著，那种感觉不能再美好，不能再真实，不对，Merlin惊醒睁大眼睛，  
眼看一只手伸進了厚毡子在他的裤子里上下撸套，他正想制止Arthur这种过份的行为，  
可是……  
  
「两位先生，到了餐膳供应的时间了，想要什麼餐呢？」  
年轻的空中服务员恳勤而亲切地笑著，  
Merlin立即翻下前椅背上连著的小桌遮住羞人的隆起……  
Arthur用绅士的微笑望向小情人：「这位先生吃什麼就给我来一份一样的……」  
但他该死的手圈磨著软柔的头端，略粗糙的手指皮触起黑发男孩的快感，  
让Merlin不自由主的吸了一口气，「先生，今天我们供应寿司拼盘或者和牛定食，请问想要什麼？」  
天杀的大手把玩他的小球，Merlin血压上升，汗珠一颗颗凝集在额前，  
这刻像是故障的电脑一样发呆，  
「先生你面好红，身体哪里不舒服了？」「啊，Merlin，你是在晕飞机了吗？」  
Arthur抽出了刚才还在忙的手，若无其事用来拍拍小男友的肩：  
「小姐，他很快会没事…..我才刚给他服解晕药。」  
Merlin因为半途中止硬得发痛，难受地皱眉头，他隐密而快捷地拉起裤鍊，  
想从狭小的座位冲出去洗手间，男人拉著他的手臂（满意地）笑起来：  
「等一下Merlin，你想吃什麼呢？再急也好，人家正等著你……」  
Merlin高叫：「拜托，你这个变态！！就和牛定食，我要去洗手间！！」  
Arthur用他充满魅力的笑容道歉：「噢，抱歉，他一定是很难受了……  
那我也要一客和牛定食吧……」

XXX  
  
之后的一天Merlin都在生Arthur的气，无论Arthur怎麼想得到Merlin的注意，  
用繁华的东京美景、最上等的和食、精致日本手工艺，他都只得到一个脸无表情的Merlin……  
  
要是Merlin一哭二闹他还有办法，对他不理不睬让Arthur毫无法宝，  
於是Arthur 拉著了Merlin的肩，郑重地道歉：「对不起……」  
Merlin别过头不看他。「是我错了……我不应该在飞机上做这样的事……」  
每次男孩听到这种成熟稳重的声线，他的气就消了：「我说，你是个男人吗？」  
Arthur的面容扭曲，他从没听过Merlin会给自己这样的劣评……  
  
「你怎可能不完成它呢？」  
  
这样让Arthur忘情仰头大笑：「哈哈哈！竟然是因为这样而生气！」  
Arthur把Merlin拥在怀中，「哼！别碰我！我还在生气！！」发脾气的小黑猫张牙舞爪，  
「别吵了！别吵了！」Arthur用薄而坚实的唇闭上了小情人的厚润粉色嘴唇，  
「原来你只是欲求不满啊？ 小色魔……」英俊的金发男人贴在Merlin的耳边低语，  
那温热的气息让Merlin瞬间红了脸，而街上的日本人，  
都因为这对男生一个高大伟硕，一个可爱俏皮，  
在大庭广众亲昵地拉拉扯扯感到不好意思低头走过……  
男人顺势的再吻在情人的太阳穴：「那好吧……明天我们就改成去鹿儿岛吧……」  
  
XXX  
  
Arthur打了个电话，就拉著Merlin去乘子弹火车到雾岛神宫站，  
他们利用乘车将近5小时的时间睡觉，到达了他们就先到预约好旅店放下行李，  
转到雾岛神宫参观，已有不少的旅客挤在雕刻华丽朱红的殿宇前拍照，  
而Arthur领著Merlin直跑到用杓子取水洗手：「在参拜神社前一定要先净身……」  
「我有看过资料！」Merlin托起了眼镜：  
「先洗左手，再洗右，以左手掌承水漱口，最后再洗一次左手＊…」  
Arthur匆匆的洗过手就把100元硬币投进了祈福箱，拍了手诚心地许了愿：  
  
「希望今年继续和Merlin甜甜蜜蜜……」  
  
Merlin安静地走到Arthur身边闭上眼合十：  
「神明啊，要考上C大，毕业后可以跟Arthur结婚了……」  
  
他们到拜殿旁观赏粉红色的垂樱花，在阳光的照耀下，半透明的花朵映下浪漫的粉红，  
还传来了淡淡的花香，可是人太多了，他们只能找个途人帮忙在樱花前拍照了数张就放弃……  
  
「真扫兴……还打算好好的在樱花下一起用午膳……」Merlin鼓起了脸，  
「这要昨晚就在公园里占位子才有可能吧，加上这里只有两棵樱花，旅客又多……」  
他们看著不少的情侣把求到的签绑在两树中间的绳上，Arthur漫不经心地问：  
「知道为什麼要带你来这里吗？」Merlin微微低下头：  
「因为有著名的日本维新志士坂本龙马＃带来妻子逃难，  
被称为是日本人第一次的蜜月旅行……」  
Arthur一边欣赏Merlin媚羞的样子，一边用姆指在Merlin白嫩的手背上打圈：  
「真是博学的优等生……」  
他们到了求签的小亭前，「要试试吗？」金发人紧张，要是得到的结果是不好的怎麼办？

Merlin倒是爽快取出了200円，交给了柜台的巫女装扮的日本姑娘，  
小姐看著两人是外国旅客，两位还要是该杀的耽美男神，  
很亲切地笑著尽力说了句 good luck, Arthur抢过来打开，看著一堆日文脱力：  
「看不懂……啊！有办法！Morgana也有副修翻译……」  
用手机拍了照，就发送给Morgana：「姐，给你买最好的护肤品，帮忙解一下……」  
「啊！！好弟弟！我要SHISEIDO系列的！！」  
「没问题！快一点，我还没吃午餐饿死了…….」  
「呀哟，你还是想吃Merlin多一点吧？」Arthur只是看著Merlin笑而不语。  
「嗯哗，是谁抽到的？看来运气不错……  
  
【朝日が升るような大运势です  
この爱はきっと结ばれます】  
运势犹如朝日升起般的起飞中  
这份爱终能结果  
  
【几度も相い会う间に恋は深まり心楽しい日が来ます  
心乐しい日が来ます  
家庭を大切にしましょう】  
与对方会随著见面的次数而更感到恋情的牵绊的日子已来到  
要更珍惜家人  
  
【缘谈身近な人から良缘がもちこまれる  
结婚神に感谢したいほど幸せな结婚ができます】  
姻缘 身边的人会将良缘带给你  
婚姻 能够感谢神明般的幸福  
  
都是有关恋爱的呢……看来离你结婚不远了……」  
「对啊，我答应了他大学毕业后会娶他……」  
Merlin看著Arthur眉飞色舞地按著手机，想伸头过来看内容却被男人推开脸阻止了，  
「那还有好一段时间呢……不怕他会变心吗？啊，大学会让人认识更多不同种类的人啊，  
令人花多眼乱，特别是Merlin朋友不多……」  
  
「我不会让这件事发生的。」Arthur脸上突然来了暴风雨。  
  
「噢哟，我都能看出你火大的语气了……我只是替你担心了吧……」  
  
「我相信他。」Arthur不敢想像，要是Merlin离他而去……  
  
「对不起，对不起！希望你旅途愉快，期待你的手信！；） 」  
  
「怎麼了？」Merlin看著Arthur的情绪突变有点惊恐：「是签文不好了吗？」  
Arthur微微摇头，挤出一个苦笑：「没什麼，我们回旅店吧……」  
Merlin见Arthur心情不好也不敢多问签的内容，在他颊上印上一个安慰的吻：  
「别那麼迷信，多做好事，上天自然会保佑啊…...  
人类在命运中，还是可以选择自己应走的路啊……」  
这回Arthur放心地笑了出来：「好吧！我知道了，小博士……我饿了！」  
他把签绑在两树中间的绳上，心中暗暗再恳求神明：  
「我不会后悔选择Merlin的，我要让他幸福！请保佑我们！」  
  
  
＊左手代表前世前生...右手代表今生...洗净业障与误会  
＃坂本龙马（日语：坂本龙马，1836年1月3日－1867年12月10日），日本幕末时期的土佐藩乡士，后来两度脱藩而成为维新志士，  
为促成萨摩及长州二藩成立军事同盟的重要推手之一，而由其向后藤象二郎所提出的船中八策，也成为后来维新政府的重要指导方针。 － 维基


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart added

Chapter 31 - 實現

 

這回兩人終於可以好好的觀賞旅館的簡樸，穿著和服的中年日本女士向他們躬身：  
「你好，我是千代子，請讓我帶你們到房間去休息…」她細小而優雅的步伐讓人想起了藝妓的舞步，  
建築用上木材，走廊上淺黃白的牆掛了幾幅日本畫，裡面的江戶時代一片歌舞昇平，  
拉开传统的纸扇门，千代子礼貌地向他们介绍： 「这是你们的房间...... 」  
「哗！好棒啊！ 」Merlin经过了用膳的矮木桌和连在地板上的椅背，  
跑到大窗看著四圍的松樹林，嗅到了城市沒有的大看然氣息，讓人身心放鬆，  
看着黑发少年用最纯净的笑容回头看向Arthur，就足以让他感到幸福了。  
「两位先生，请问你们想几时用膳呢？ 」  
「我饿死了，Merlin，你也想吃饭了吗？ 」Merlin向着女人点点头，  
「啊，明白了，两位请等大约45分钟，即时制作的食物需要一点时间...... 」  
千代子輕步退到門外：「那麼兩位，請耐心等一會，有什麼需要的話請按鈴通知我們……」

看著她關上門，「還有45分鐘，好想看看周圍的環境啊……」Merlin滿是好奇的四處張望，  
「不！」Arthur抱住了男孩幼細的腰，用額磨著他的肩：「我餓了又太累了！」  
Merlin看著他像是金色諾威拿一樣的大狗而微笑：「你啊，好好一個大男人，但還真是愛撒嬌……」  
Arthur害羞：「才不是！！你可別向人亂說！！」但Merlin把眼珠滾到一邊作賊心虛，  
「你是不是跟Morgana說了……」Merlin只能點點頭：「沒法啊，她說會給我參考書……」  
「什麼？！參考書就把我賣了嗎？」Arthur咆哮：「不可以再向她透露了！那是我們的私隱！私隱！！」  
男人靠向了少年的櫻唇，手急躁地潛入格子襯子內撫摸小腹，「Arthur！不可以！我很期待晚餐！」  
「比起晚餐我更想吃你……」手還是沒停下挑逗的前戲，「要是服務員突然來的話……」  
「不是還有30分鐘嗎？別像個姑娘一樣婆婆媽媽……」「喂！別摸乳頭…...嗯啊……」

「两位，我可以进来了吗？ 」是千代子的声音： 「餐膳已经预备好了....... 」  
「啊！糟了！」Merlin立即拉高被拉低到大腿一半的褲子，努力推開Arthur：「等……等一下……」  
可是對方死死的把Merlin壓到牆上：「沒問題，請進……」還在他的頸上咬赤紅的大塊吻痕，  
「呜呀！Arthur！不！千代子小姐请等一下！ 」看到Merlin困窘的表情，  
Arthur还是见好就收，奸笑着放开了小情人让他整理衣物：  
「千代子小姐現在可以了，他在換衣服卡住了頭，哈哈！！」這樣讓Merlin咬著牙給金髮人一眼狠盯，  
還好他們正被間隔遮擋，他們在千代子預備好餐桌才就座，千代子看著Merlin滿臉通紅：  
「先生，要是室温不对的话，可以使用在房门旁的调较器...... 」  
「噢，不是這樣的……」男孩發覺自己亂講話：「不！好吧，謝謝你，千代子小姐……」  
女人只是浅浅地笑了给他们一个跪礼： 「请慢用...... 」

「你差点让她进来，让人看见了还好吗？ ！ 」「咕...... 」  
Merlin还想向Arthur发脾气， 「啊，Merlin，你也别让台上美食的凉掉了...... 」  
他看到了精心排放而且散发香味的日本菜式就闭上了嘴取了长脚蟹脚：  
「啊！天啊！真美味〜」Arthur点了头也把豆腐汤喝干净......

XXX

「兩位，可以把餐具收走了嗎？」「嗯……可以啊……」Merlin用懶洋洋的聲音回答。  
千代子入到房間，就發覺兩個男孩在開了暖板的地板上黏緊的抱在一起打瞌睡：  
「我看着他们夫妻相的，果真是这样啊...... 」因为Merlin还没真的入睡，  
「先生，我現在為你們開床鋪…...」「嗯……謝謝……」Merlin把頭埋在Arthur頸裡，  
声音细得差点让人听不到，千代子只好轻手轻脚预备床铺......

「Arthur......这样睡我们会着凉..... 」Merlin推着男人的肩，  
「啊，太飽了地板又暖，忍不住睡著了……」「現在都8時了，要不要去洗澡再好好睡？」  
「8時！！還沒太遲！我們去泡！溫！泉！」Arthur拉著了Merlin的手飛奔到預約好的溫泉，  
他們脫光了衣服，推開玻璃門，看到四圍是用竹架起了的支架結構，數十步的小石路盡處，  
才是那个冒着蒸气，被樱花树包围，像是仙境一样的露天温泉，  
Merlin感歎著當前的美景，但薄弱的小身板還是敵不過氣溫：「啊，天啊！好冷！」  
Arthur的手却是不安份地由腰滑到情人的臀上拍了拍： 「那就快点进去吧...... 」  
梅林先带跑跳入和暖的泉水，他才松了口气看着粉红色的花，  
伸手细细抚摸花的触感，研究它们的外观香气，Arthur带着烧酒步到泉水中，  
揽过花下美人的肩就强制他坐到自己怀前，抿了一少口酒，  
让自己开始欣赏着身前人含羞地用手臂护着自己的躯体：  
「Merlin，拜托，好歹也欣赏多一会特别为你安排的温泉...... 」  
天知道，要预约这个有樱花的泉子有多难啊，  
Merlin嫣紅羞澀的別過頭，細吟低語像是魔咒一樣動人：  
「謝謝你呢，總是讓我實現我一個人做不到的事......」  
Arthur想要是沒有喜歡上Merlin, 現在自己應該還是漫無目的，  
隨隨便便的虛渡人生, 自己能被他所改變，實在太幸福了：  
「小傻瓜......總還為了這點小事跟我客氣！」  
他寵溺地用手輕捏著小情人的鼻尖，讓黑髮少年生氣叫痛,  
Arthur又一杯燒酒，哈哈大笑的看著惡作劇成功......  


夜空的圓月照亮著兩人，Merlin潔白的肌膚添上了銀白色的光芒，  
因为暖水促使血液循环令通透的肌肤泛起诱惑的微红，  
像是蝶翼一個樣的長睫毛在令人著迷的水靈灰藍雙眼上撲動，嘴唇在濕氣之中眩閃著亮澤，  
Arthur于是克制不住自己爱抚这副诱人的身体，让敏感的男孩弓起了腰，  
情人倚在了金髮男人的寬厚的胸膛，修長的手指描畫壯實的腹肌、胸肌、攀到那線條剛陽的下顎扶著，  
由Merlin轻盈地吻在对方的薄唇开始了这场缠绵的水战......

他们的吻不一会变成凶狠地在彼此的口腔内纠缠，  
Merlin打开下跨跪坐在那双粗壮的大腿上，  
收紧两片臀瓣把亚瑟的宝剑夹在中间来回的磨擦自己的穴口，  
让人头昏脑胀的快感在两人间汇集， 「Merlin，我想...... 」  
情慾薰黑了金髮男人藍寶石色的瞳孔，他伸手逗玩白皙胸口上挺立的兩顆朱紅，  
情人吐出妖媚的呻吟微微地点头，主动扶正粗硬的充胀一口气坐下去，  
幸好有泉水的润滑，以至Merlin还能忍受没有准备就直探到尽处的痛楚，  
加上被擊中要點帶來的電擊感讓他仰後腰身驚呼，在月照下形成美麗的弧度，  
男人也被窄道强大的吸力和收缩弄至疯狂，随即发动攻挚律动，  
手也圈住了男孩突出水面的勃高套弄，用嘴貪婪地品嘗愛人滑如細絲的肌膚，  
在其上添上一個個佔有的印記，加快加深的重複騎乘動作令Merlin的膝頭發痛，  
但愉樂感和從愛人交合間傳遞過來的溫柔和愛意在積疊，粉紅的花瓣被風吹過而散在空中，  
布满恋爱的空间，见证着两人在呼唤对方的名字一起到达的高潮......

 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 担心 

 

「Merlin，今天是企业管理科的迎新日，要好好的穿去，给人好印象啊……」Hunith替儿子包装好午餐盒，  
「妈妈，我一定会继续好好努力的……」黑发少年眼里是坚定的光芒：「我想……」他咬了咬唇：  
「大家都开始做兼职了，有经验的话，对将来找工作也有好处……」Arthur也在一间高级法国餐厅当兼职了，  
Hunith只是慈爱地笑了笑：「傻孩子，你上了大学就是个成人了，我也不会像管小孩一样的管教你了，  
别去不正当的地方做兼职，晚上别太晚回家，好好爱惜你自己……」她把饭盒递向站在门口的Merlin：  
「不过有Arthur疼爱你，我很放心……但大学的课程也不能随随便便啊……」  
Merlin满心感激地抱着了Hunith：「妈妈，我爱你，请别担心……」

XXX

「啊呵呵……是Merlin呢!!」Morgana走向熟悉的身影，可爱的四眼男孩向着她点头：  
「是Morgana姐姐呢！以后也要多多指教了…….」能在陌生的新环境撞上认识的人实在太好了，  
「能让Arthur入到C大的法律系，最大功劳是你吧……真是好弟妇啊～」  
Merlin红了双颊别下了头转个话：「姐姐，我正想饭堂吃午餐啊，你也会来吗？」  
「噢抱歉呢，我要跟同学去Starbucks呢，你要一起吗？」「还是不……」Merlin很怕陌生人……  
「Merlin，你这么害羞是不行的啊，在大学多认识不同的人啊，要在工作之前让人生充满色彩啊！」  
她拍了拍Merlin的肩：「啊，不妨去参加一些学会，可以去学生会外面的公告板看一下……」  
她挥挥手背向他离去：「我是外语研究学会的，有兴趣可以找我啊！」

 XXX

「动漫学会？拳击部？合唱团……」Merlin看着公告版上临临种种的招募海报有点头痛：  
「Morgana姐姐是外语研究学会的……比起这个，我还是对文学研究有兴趣呢……啊，找到了！」  
Merlin高兴地看到文学研究部的招募海报：「啊，近来还跟话剧部合作……  
10月时要上演《亚瑟王》！！！！啊！！！亚瑟王！！！」Merlin的手机响起来：  
「Arthur？工作辛苦吗？」他再忙还会抽空打电话来关心Merlin，让他心里暖暖的，  
「工作还好，没到晚膳时间总会较闲……迎新日如何了？」他对于新事物十分兴奋：  
「今天有前辈带我们新生在校园走一圈，给我们发教科书单这样啊…..」  
「会这样吗？法律系的迎新日在下星期四啊……对了，遇到Morgana了吗？」  
「有啊，姐姐叫我参加外语研究学会……」「你一定是参加文学研究部吧……」  
「啊！！你怎么知道的？」Arthur会读心术的吗？  
「小傻瓜，你着迷于中世纪诗歌，特别是文学中有关那个亚瑟王，就好像我爱你一样……让我有点呷醋了！」  
Merlin被突然调戏示爱，颊上泛起红晕有点失措：  
「笨蛋！你啊，怎么会呷文学中神话人物的醋？我说，你才不要在餐厅有女人赞你英俊就得意洋洋……」  
Merlin才不会让他知道因为自己的Arthur有如神话中的亚瑟王一样俊朗强壮，人格高尚……  
「啊哗，你是真的呷醋了宝贝……我一小后就下班了，今晚去我家吧？」  
除了好色这一点是个偏差，不过Merlin一点都不介意：「啊啊啊！你这个大色魔…...」  
「哼哼，我记住了，今晚好好教训你，我一会到大学前的车站接你吧，先挂了…..」  
Merlin开步前往文学研究部打算办理入会手续：「好吧，你要加油啊…..」

 「啊，是他呢！」一个棕发的少年跟在了Merlin背后，见到他收好了手机说抢在了黑发男孩前面：  
「你还记得我吗？」他指了指自己圆涨涨的脸，Merlin皱起了眉：「好像在哪里见过呢……」  
「我们5岁时弄坏了Freya的布娃娃，你妈妈罚我们弄一个新的给她，但实在太丑，让Freya又哭了……」  
「Will！！！」Merlin跟棕发的少年紧拥在一起：「你也进了 C大啊？好厉害！！」  
「不……我只是在学校餐厅打工……」「但要你离开 Ealdor到这里来？」  
Will看起来有点郁闷：「唉……这件事……你是不是要去文学研究部？我带你去，一边告诉你……」

XXX

「好开心呢……今天我遇到了Will了……」Arthur听到是个男性姓名字即警介起来：「谁?」  
「他是我小时候在家乡Ealdor一起玩的好朋友……他現在在大学校餐厅工作啊……」  
「哦……」Arthur压低了声音，冰冷的语气渗出了不安的味道……  
即使他仍用温暖的臂弯揽住Merlin，两个赤裸的驱体紧贴在大床上，  
但一种压迫感让黑发少年打颤，「他从 Ealdor来做什么？」  
「…….他来找在这城工作的情人吧了，我只是刚好在学生会门外碰到他下班了……」  
「啊！！！他有对象了……但是他不是你好朋友吗？怎么你不知道他来这大学？」  
Arthur不放心，「我8岁就離開了故鄉，年紀小不知要搬到這城哪裡，所以沒给他地址和電話啊……」  
金发男人攀到Merlin身上，给他露出白齐的牙齿笑着：「是这样啊……」  
「大笨蛋，你在想什么了？」「没什么，又知道多一點你的事......」金发人的手细细地抚着身下人的大腿，  
男人亲吻在他的小腹上，因為頭俯下的關係，語音變得很低：「因为我无法忍受你离我而去……還有.......

你是我的……」

Merlin浅浅地笑了笑：「别胡思乱想……」手指点了点Arthur的肩，男人坐起来的时候，  
他就大大地打开自己的双腿，露出欢迎的入口，他的主动让对方瞬间硬如钢铁，Arthur伸手摸一下，  
确保那里还是足够的湿才望一下半眯着双眼的情人，Merlin还是感动地笑着：

「等什么？我是你的……」

「你这个诱人的小妖精……」

 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 糊涂

 

因为Gaius推荐Merlin到图书馆兼职助理，他除了帮忙一下把市民看完的书放回书架上，

基本都是坐在询问处看书，而且这份工是付周薪的，他把第一份薪水用来买了一份惊喜给Arthur，

他刚从店子走出来，就看到Arthur的短讯：「明天法律系的迎新后我们去看《蜘蛛侠2》好吗？」

Merlin兴奋地回覆：「好，明天我会先去你家准备好晚餐要用的食材……」

Arthur明白了Merlin是要在他家过夜的意思：「那当日下午6时在骑兵戏院等吧？」

 

他们很期待第一次到剧院约会的日子，直到星期四中午，

正在Arthur家里弄着草莓蛋糕的Merlin接到了Will的来电，

「Will?」「Merlin，你现在有空到渔王咖啡店吗？」Merlin看看了墙上的时钟，

现在只是3时半而且只差把饼放入雪柜内就成事了，

「可以啊, 我5分钟后会出门……」Will的声音听起来很紧张不安:「谢谢你, 一会见……」

 

XXX

 

「Will……」他的好朋友很失落的样子:「你还好吗?」棕发的少年盯着手机:

「Merlin……他又说很忙, 不可以见我了……你的男朋友,会这样的吗?」

做好友只能安慰着:「可能他真的很忙吧, 有一段时间我跟Arthur都为了升大学的考试不见面,

但是我们会传短讯, 为了对方打气, 他……会回你的短讯吗?」

Will摇摇头: 「他根本不理我, 于是我给他打电话, 他好像正忙着工作,

但我挂电话之前, 听到了他会跟一个叫Christy的女孩今天到这里喝咖啡……」

他没太多恋爱经验, 不能分析出什么状况, 只能尽力的想出可能性:「是工作的朋友吗?」

 

Will推了推Merlin的手肘, 指向咖啡店的门口: 「是他……」

一个典型的白领拖着了一个红发的女孩, 笑着在点餐处买了杯特大的朱古力冰咖啡,

他们坐在玻璃旁, 阳光照在他们身上, 一片美好……Merlin有不好的预感……

他的好友冲向了他们, 男的瞄向了Will 笑了笑: 「啊,很久没见了Will, 长高了呢……」

Merlin看着男孩震颤的背, 他知道他哭了, 微弱不稳的声调，只能让人隐约听到：

「为什么……你不是说喜欢我吗?」男人面向了女孩:「他是我的学弟啦, 以前给他补习……」

他站了起来, 摸了摸Will 的头:「我只是把你当成弟弟一样的喜欢啦……」男人牵起了女人的手：

「我们去看《蜘蛛侠2》吧？」女人笑得灿烂地点头，一把把Will推开了……

 

「《蜘蛛侠2》！！」Merlin看着时计：「已经4时半了！」他心暗不妙，

可是他的儿时玩伴现在哭得鼻头也红了，让他无法放心……

他把手帕递向了好友，拍了拍他的肩：「你住哪里，我送你回去吧……」

 

可是到了家，Will却是伏在Merlin身上大哭一场：「有你在……真好……」

黑发的少年看着指着5时半的手表，叹了口气，拿了杯暖水放在他面前：「我出去打个电话……」

他致电了Arthur：「抱歉……我今天不能来看戏了……」

Arthur从未被他的情人突然拒绝，让他很担心：「什么事了！！？？」

「Will他现在哭得很厉害，我想陪陪他……看来他误会了学长喜欢他……」

「什么？」Arthur的声量提高：「他是个Gay？！！Merlin……你现在在哪儿？」

「在他的家啊，他看来很伤心……」「什么！！你在他的家里？？！！天啊！！不可以！！」

「但是……他是我的好朋友，现在只有我可以陪他……」

Arthur很是愤怒，大声喝斥：「我说不可以！你不会知道一个人伤心起来，会做什么糊涂事！！」

Merlin压低着音量恳求：「可是……」「Merlin？是男朋友吧？你走吧……」

他看着好朋友软弱地倚在门框上，「Arthur……我答应你，会8时去你家……」

「Merlin！我警告你……」

他按下了结束通话的按键，心里默默地说了句抱歉……

 

XXX

 

7时55分，刚到Arthur公寓大堂的Merlin拿出传来了短讯的手机：

 

别来我家。我不想见到你。分手吧。－ A

 

Merlin觉得不能呼吸，他跟眼前的世界都一同掉进无尽的黑暗里去。

 

XXX

 

「分手吧。」

 

Merlin皱眉额上满是点点冷汗，痛苦地争扎着：「Arthur！！！」

「Merlin！！」紧抓着他紧捏胸口的手：「我在这里……」

「Ar……Arthur……」他的泪已沿面颊滑到枕头：「不要……」

「唉……我只是想吓吓你……给你点教训……没想到你会晕倒……」

Arthur把他略凉的手掌放到面颊旁温暖：「对不起……」

「才不是……Arthur……是我不好，害你生气了……可是……」

「我知道，那是你的好朋友，但是……我只是想保护你……还有你这么着紧他，让我很嫉妒……」

Merlin难受地别下了头，似乎看到一些让他不堪回首的回忆：

「但是，我看见Will这么痛苦，我就想起你那时，还有刚才，说要分手时一样……

 

要不是爱你这么深，我一定不会觉得这么痛苦……不能呼吸，心脏都要停下来……」

 

Arthur俯身亲在了他的额上，Merlin伸抓住了情人，他半眯的泪眼满是欲求，

金发的男人咽了口唾液，努力克制：「你才刚晕倒，不可以……」

男孩用双手环住了Arthur的颈：「没问题啊…...因为我是你的……」

男人欣喜地笑了笑：「很好，但是下一次再让我因为这种事生气，我连订婚环也要收回啊……」

Merlin不想再听这种说话，用吻封住了他的薄唇一下：「我有个惊喜给你……你转身……」

 

XXX

 

「啊……」Arthur被黑布蒙了双眼，高仰的火热被包着幼滑丝质的足趾上下撸套爱抚，

「喜欢吗?」男孩聲音暖曖，男人胡乱地摸着带给他快感的来源：「Merlin……快让我看看……」

男孩攀跪到爱人的腿上，把眼罩解下，就躺下侧身曲叠双腿，

确保那双丝质的白蕾丝长袜令他的长腿加倍诱人，翘臀亦因这卧姿更加圆浑吸引，

Arthur扑向了赤身的男孩，狠狠的把掌在他的股肌上，「噢！！！痛……你干嘛打我！！」

看见小情人生气地鼓起腮，他按摩着红了一处的地方：「那你就会长记性了……」

Merlin扭过头抓紧了枕头流泪：「你这个小器鬼……」

 

男人一把粗鲁把瘦小的身躯扯向自己，入口撞向了烫热钢硬根部，

惹来Merlin娇甜的哀鸣，Arthur把他的双脚打开成大大的V字，先往圣地灌了不少润滑，

他一边抓住双腿上绑着可爱蝴蝶结的白袜一边进攻：

「看来……是我太宠你了……所以今次不扩张；不过这双袜我很喜欢，所以现在要好好奖励你……」

他用尽力气和高超的技巧让身下人忘我地吐出不成句子的咒骂和颂赞，

全身沾湿汗水的男孩把原来撕抓床单的双手伸出，男人明白他想要拥抱，

那双丰润的粉红唇贴在男人金发鬓上，在艰难的呼吸中低语：「有你爱我……啊……太好了……」

随即男孩弓起身迎接他的高潮，Arthur也把他的精液跟爱意注进到那浸没在性爱悦乐中的小情人里……

 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 忧心 

他接到了 Morgana打来的电话，说Arthur在前往兼职前救了差点被车撞到的小孩，  
可是从对线冲过来一辆失控的车把他撞到后就晕倒在地……  
当 Merlin冲进独立病房看见头上绑住绷带的 Arthur安好活着，他高兴得把双手合十在嘴前哭起来，  
扑到床边抓起了爱人的手：「太好了，Arthur，接到 Morgana电话一刻，我吓得到晕倒了……」  
但是，金发人看着 Merlin疑惑地皱了眉，他看到了对方手上的红宝石银指环：

「你，四眼仔……为什么有我 Pendragon家的家传之宝？」

Morgana跟 Mordred赶到医院的一刻，看站在入院部等待他们的黑发男孩双眼红肿，  
「Merlin哥哥？」「难道 Arthur有什么事了吧？」两人围着 Merlin紧张起来……  
少年摇摇头，挤出一个苦笑：「他很好，正在休息，只是他对我说要收回 Pendragon家的指环……」  
他们的眼瞪得大大，「表哥只是吓吓你吧……」Mordred安慰地拍了拍他的肩，  
Morgana在入院部替 Arthur办理好登记手续就随着 Merlin的带领上到病房……

Arthur只能认出 Morgana和 Mordred，但他认为现在是处于一年前的时空，更是让三人忧心忡忡，  
护士推着血压计及用电筒给Arthur做检查，刚好医生Mithian巡房：「各位午安，我是医生 Mithian，  
现在要跟家属讲解一下 Arthur Pendragon 的电脑扫描和X光报告，你们都是他的家人？ 」  
三人都点头，可是，「喂，四眼的，你只个同班同学，还有快把指环还给我！！」  
Arthur对着他露出以前不友善的小混混凶恶表情，Merlin一瞬吓得想把指环脱下，  
但他决断摇着头，泪集在眼角：「不可以！这是你给我最重要的东西！对我很重要……」  
Mithian 的耐性用光了，她清了清喉咙，Morgana把 Merlin推到病房门口：  
「你先忍一下……我一会再告诉你医生讲过什么……」她转向 Mordred：「你陪陪他吧……」  
Merlin的泪下掉，心如刀割难受地跟Arthur对望一眼就把病房门关上……

XXX

「医生说他被车撞到却只是脑受了点震荡已是奇迹，但于是出现了失去近期记忆的情况……」  
Merlin似乎没停过哭泣：「那医生说会恢复吗？」Morgana低下了头：「多数是……不能记起来了……」  
他双腿一软倒在病室外的长椅继续呜咽：「经过这么多困难，才跟Arthur在一起了……」  
昨晚明明属于他的金发俊男还在床上紧抱着他，吻在他额上一起睡……  
「对不起……Merlin，你一直这么照顾 Arthur……」  
Merlin感恩地合十：「他還活著，已经很好了……」  
突然三个壮男冲到病房门前，「小美人！你怎么哭了！」  
「Gwaine, Pervical, Elyan, 你们都来了啊……」Merlin擦走面上的泪珠，  
Gwaine拍了拍 Merlin的肩：「因为殿下打电话给我说他进医院来了……」  
远处走来一个护士：「各位，请别太多人同一时间探病，会打扰其他病人的！」  
Merlin站起来浅浅地苦笑：「那我回去了，今天让他好好休息吧……」  
「表姐，我送 Merlin哥哥回家吧……」Morgana给 Merlin一个拥抱，  
看着他们离开就致电给 Uther交代 Arthur的情况……

XXX

「又是你啊……」Arthur看着提着饭盒来探望的 Merlin，  
黑发的少年一从兼职下班就赶过来，他给 Arthur一个温暖的笑容：  
「是呢，Arthur，幸好还可以赶在探病时段来到……」他在床边桌放下了保暖壶：  
「今天感觉如何呢？看来比昨天有精神……」Arthur看起来有点疲累：  
「我只是觉得脑中有很多空白，特别是看到你……」Merlin盛了一碗猪骨汤，吹了吹确保不会太烫：  
「这是Finna教我煲的，对身体好……」「你为什么会认识那个踢足球踢得不错的小子的老妈？」  
笑着用小匙把一口汤放到 Arthur唇边：「别勉强想记起来，这样对身体复元不好……」  
金发的男人喝了一口：「嗯，医生说，这一年的事，我都忘了……」  
他疑惑地看着又把一匙汤送到他面前的黑发男孩，他只记得他是同班里只会读书的四眼仔，  
他看着Merlin打开饭盒，里面有着甜蛋卷，还有他喜欢的汉堡扒，也有些栗米粒紫椰菜盖在白饭上，  
Merlin把盛汤的碗子放到一边，就把汉堡扒混着白饭喂 Arthur，金发的男人叹了口气：  
「书呆子，其实我可以自己吃饭……」男孩放下了碗震颤着手指，眼帘不安地闭上：

「可是……你现在要好好休息，而且我，是你的未婚夫，照顾你是我的责任……」

Arthur看着男孩在他面前楚楚可怜的双眼发红，泪珠汇集在两眼的穹窿，  
溢出的一刻沾湿了长长的睫毛，滑过泛红的双颊到圆润的粉唇上，  
他的心暖暖的，满有不想再在这可爱男孩掉眼泪的决心：「哎！！别哭啦……」  
他伸出手，抓着他尖细的下巴，吻在他颊上就把他拥在怀里：

「虽然不太认识你，但我知道，我会把家传之宝给你，你一定是我生命中最重要的人……」

Merlin伸出手臂环紧Arthur宽横的身驱，头倚在他的肩膀上，  
「哪你叫什么名字？我在学校都只是睡觉了……你好像是Mer……」  
「Merlin Emrys……」充满爱恋的一双灰蓝注视着他，让他莫名的燥热起来，  
「Arthur……」「哼？」「不如先把饭吃完吧，涼了就不好吃了……」  
他点了头：「嗯，Merlin对吧？今早医生说要是情况稳定，后天早上就可以出院了……」  
男孩又给 Arthur喂了一口饭：「那太好了，但你被车撞过，要在家里好好休息……」  
金发男人用柔情的眼神：「喂，回家的时候你会陪我吗？」

「当然会，Arthur，我一直，在你的身边……」


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 介意

出院那天早上，Morgana，Mordred跟Merlin一早来到医院给Arthur办理出院手续，  
但因Morgana要赶往大学搞学会迎新活动，而Mordred就要去补习社，  
他们给Arthur一个拥抱后，「真不好意思，要你送给Arthur回家……」  
Merlin笑了笑：「今天我跟图书馆那边请了假，因为是兼职他们也毫不介意……」  
黑毛卷发的男孩向Merlin单眼：「前辈要是表哥欺负你，就跟我说……」  
「喂！你这个死小孩离Merlin远一点！」Arthur用手臂圈住架起眼镜的男孩，  
这个熟悉的情景让大家微笑，「那Arthur拜托你了Merlin……」Morgana再拍了拍准弟妇的肩，  
惹来了Arthur无奈地摊手：「姐，我又不是5岁小孩！」表姐弟两人摇着头先离开医院……

他们离开医院走到半路却突然下起暴雨，找不到计程车只好跟许多路人挤在商店前的帐篷下，  
Merlin的头发滴下水珠，双肩的衣物因湿透而变了色，可是窄长的帐篷继续掉下雨水，  
温差让男孩发抖，打喷嚏时还像小松鼠一样的双手收在胸前，金发的男人见状皱眉，  
立即把他拥在怀内：「看你瘦弱的身板，Morgana还拜托你照顾我？」

XXX

回到Arthur的公寓，他都被整洁的环境吓呆了（因为一年前的Arthur是懒得做家务的人）,  
而且也多了不少成双成对的家具，Merlin熟练地从主人的衣柜内找出毛巾，  
还有各自的替换衣物，递到Arthur面前，就毫不介意在他面前脱掉上衣，  
对方立即转身不敢看：「四眼仔你脑袋进雨水了吗？随便的在人面前换……」  
但Arthur听见背后有什么倒地发出的巨响，他回头一看，男孩还未穿好裤子，面色难看的倒在地上，  
男人冲上前伏在他身上：「Merlin！」身下的少年双颊通红，混身是汗且在寒颤，  
大手抚上如过热电器发滚的额头：「咳死！这么烫手……」他替Merlin穿好衣物，横抱他到自己的床上，  
他想起了药柜内应该有退热药，可是一直自己身体好，药饼都过期了，  
在他想冲出门买药却想到只留下Merlin一人不好，他只好发短讯给自己的亲人朋友求救……

什么？小美人发高热了？要好好休息啊……－ Gwaine  
快给他冰袋放在额头上吧 － Gwen  
以前妈都会给我弄稀饭，还有叫我多喝水－ Percival

Arthur把冰袋放在Merlin额上，在洗米的时候接到了Morgana的来电：「Arthur？他今早还好好的……」  
「姐，我也很苦恼，他就倒在我家地上了，退热药也过期了，现在我又不想留下他一人……」  
「有办法！」她爽快地说：「帮他冲一次温水浴就很快会降温了……」  
Arthur幻想出他的姐姐露出了邪恶的腐女笑：「这样真的可行吗？」  
「拜托！他是你的未婚夫！而且他在你入院这几天都为你奔波劳碌现在才病倒了！」  
Morgana轻柔地劝告：「当你说记不起你们之间的事，他在你背后不停的哭，还是坚持着爱你照顾你……」  
男人看了看在床上痛苦地喘息的Merlin，叹了口气：「我明白了……放心吧，Morgana……」

XXX

Arthur把煮好的稀饭盛起，扭开了浴缸的水咙头放温水，就给Merlin盛了杯水：  
「四眼仔……」Merlin听到爱人的呼唤，无力地睁开眼：「Ar……thur……」  
少年的高热没有因为冰袋好转，「别睡了，喝点水……然后去洗澡……」  
Merlin的双眼因为病重而发红湿润，喉结在喝水时在白皙的颈上滚动，  
四肢无力的男孩脱下了眼镜如此清秀，惹人爱怜……男人摇摇头甩去自己的浮想，  
将Merlin带到浴室里，伸手想把他的衣服都脱掉……男孩虚弱地倚在浴缸安静地看着自己情人，  
Arthur在看到了男孩线条分明而诱人的锁骨，停下了手不好意思地擦擦鼻头，  
「Arthur……」男人听到了喃喃自语般的说话：「是我不好……让你反过来照顾我……」  
Merlin动手自己慢慢脱去上衣：「劳烦你了……」

Arthu用海绵轻擦着男孩的肢体，一边在想自己为什么会被这个书呆子吸引，  
是因为在蒸气中他俏丽秀气的美貌配上这细滑瘦小的身躯吗？但又不对，比起情欲，  
与Merlin之间，他感受到那种如同一体的牵引力，就像这几天来一直都耐心地照顾住院的自己，  
他都会感到心里暖暖的被爱着，到底这个男孩有多爱自己而这一年内自己有多爱他？  
「Arthur……好冷……」男人原来不知不觉的拿着了海绵停下手思考，水已经凉了：「啊，抱歉……」

因生病而疲倦的男孩，穿好衣服时已在爱人的怀内沉睡，烧已经退了，Arthur把他放在床上盖好被子，  
他看着家里多了许多他们两人的合照，有去游乐场的，高中毕业的，樱花下的......  
最震撼的就是床头板上那幅中式结婚照......   
相中的Merlin比女人还要美艳，羞涩地笑着，  
而自己當時抓紧了对方的手，努力地保持英气但傻笑的样子满是幸福，  
他突然醒起放在桌上的稀饭已经凉了，却是笑了笑：「不要紧，把它翻热就好了……」  
他走到床边，抓紧了男孩溫暖的手：「我们的感情也会一样……」  



	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fanart added

Chapter 36 焦急

Merlin跟母亲商量好，暂时住在Arthur的公寓里，但是每隔二天就回家帮忙收拾打扫，  
在Merlin外出兼职，Arthur在家就操练体能，找些朋友问问一年内发生过什么事了……  
「你不就是跟一个像是女神一样的男孩订了婚吗？」可是自己却一点都想不起，  
这让Arthur很焦急，怎么看Merlin都是好男孩，要是自己不能承担起订婚的承诺，  
却一直让他默默爱着自己，这样对他一点都不公平，于是Merlin下班回来，两人在家的时候，  
也是一片沉寂，Arthur也很君子的睡在沙发上，男孩在黑夜中侧身看着金发男人在轻声打呼噜……

「这样下去……我们会分手吗？」Arthur听到低泣的呜咽在回响。

  
XXX

今天是Arthur出院后的两星期，要回到医院覆诊，Mithian医生拿着早上照好的X光片看了看，  
「给我左手……」Arthur伸出左手，她点了点头，用电筒照了双眼：「身体看来很不错……」  
她盯看着Merlin指上足以让所有女人嫉妒的红宝石指环：「就是Arthur你还记不起来了，是吗？」  
两人面有难色地点头，「其实呢，也不是没有可以恢复记忆的可能……」他们立即闪亮着希望的热切眼神。  
Mithian一面少女怀春的双手抬着头：「你们两人可真像韩国偶像剧的现实版啊，  
一个帅，一个可爱……看来你们结婚了吗？ 」Merlin涨红了面，害羞轻声：「不，我是他的未婚夫……」  
「哦哗……到时一定要请我去婚礼啊……你们决定哪时结婚？」  
Merlin不安地揉着手：「是大学毕业后……」Arthur站起来转身抓着了男孩的双肩：  
「什么？我竟然进了大学！！而且毕业才跟你结婚？」他为到自己竟然能进大学感到惊讶，  
Mithian转着笔：「哦哟，就是嘛，Arthur……你要是逃避他，什么都不问不闻……又怎可以记得起……」  
金发的男人讶异地回头看了看医生锐利的眼神，心里寒一寒：「女人的直觉真可怕……」  
「你们花点时间谈谈你们如何相遇相恋，再去一些去过的地方，做一些做过的事，或许有帮助……」  
两个男子对望着，Merlin却为了那句「做一些做过的事」面上的红晕都染上到大耳朵上……  
Mithian咯咯地笑起来：「我很忙啊，不能跟你们谈太久了，剩下的靠你们自己……下次覆诊再来吧……」

XXX

「今天，有空吗？」Merlin放下正在切鸭胸肉的小刀看向穿了校服的Arthur，  
晨光映照在男人的金发上，所有他们一起在校园的美好片段涌现在他眼前，  
让他呆着不懂如何反应，「Merlin？」男孩点了点头，  
他们先往Merlin家，让他也换上校服，两人一路上肩贴肩却是默而不语，  
「嗯……今天有足球队训练，而且……要是我们一起回校，可能我会记起点什么……」

他们一起走过最后一年课室外的走廊，拿着他们的早餐到天台，「什么，一切是在这里开始的？」  
Merlin回忆起初次让人面红耳赤的对话，放下吃到一半的早餐，  
于是贴在Arthur耳边轻声说：「那时你跟我说，要我脱裤子……」  
「哦？！那是什么一回事，怎么看，一年前的我都不会对你这种书呆子有兴趣啊……」  
男孩立即表情一黑，哀怨的捶着Arthur的手臂：「是你设计让我作弊！！之后还不停的威胁我……」  
男人吞完最后一口鸭胸三文治，仰头大笑：「威胁你？要你脱裤子？」  
Merlin怒气冲冲：「可恶！跟我来！」拉着男人的手往体育馆的方向直冲……

他们到了体育馆内的更衣室，Merlin把书包放在木长椅上，就开始解开白衬衣的顶钮，  
Arthur的大脑当机了，男孩解开最后一颗钮扣，上前贴近金发攻，两人之间只剩下一步的距离，  
他转身背向Arthur，把上衣跟白底衣甩到一旁，滑白如玉的背肌，线条优美的肩胛骨让男人伸手想摸，  
但是Merlin又转身退后数步，举起手指摇了摇：「慢着……」他修长的手指拉开裤链，  
长校裤掉在地上，只余下纯白的三角内裤包着男孩的私处，他把双手收在身体后，  
粉润的厚唇在盯在地板上羞涩的面上低低地吐出：「你说你是被在更衣室换衣服的我吸引的……记得吗？」  
道貌岸然的四眼书呆子现在这样煽情地诱惑他，却还是一脸可爱地害羞着，  
Arthur的分身已压迫着裤裆，引来让他难以忍受的胀痛，他像是猎豹一样地走近Merlin，  
舔着男孩的耳廓，大手按摩着他圆润的臀肌：「我什么都记不起来了，只知道，要是我不碰你，  
我的小伙伴会让我很不舒服……」Merlin半眯双眼轻抓着男人的手，把它引导伸入他的内裤内：  
「我的……也很不舒服呢……」

他们炽热的接吻，Arthur把Merlin推向背靠着排列整齐的存放箱，他啃咬着身前人细滑白嫩的颈项，  
男孩没停下来解开金发者的上衣，露出令人疯狂的胸肌就伸手下行去解开对方的校裤链，  
用修长的手指拉低男人的内裤，挑逗着上扬的钢硬…….

更衣室外传来了一群男生嘻嘻哈哈步近的声音，Arthur立即跟Merlin俯身收拾自己的衣物，  
「这边来……」他拉着情人的手冲入清洁房内锁上门，就紧抱着他，Merlin在他的怀内轻笑：  
「差点出事了，因为你，又不一早躲着就开始……」「Shut up, Merlin……是你先引诱我……」  
Arthur拍打了爱人的臀，两人还是半勃的状态的灼热撞在一起，快感如电流般接通全身，  
男孩在对方的校裤前袋找出了一次性用的润滑和安全套：「Arthur…我……好想要…….」  
「哦哗，你怎么知道我这里有装备……」男人将Merlin翻过去压在墙上，  
一边用手指开始准备工夫，爱抚着穴边的皱褶，就凭熟悉的直觉，直接刺中了敏感点，  
Merlin深深地吸了一口气：「啊！！我……嗯！！我可是你的未婚夫……」  
Arthur把情人的双脚抬高，双手托着臀瓣，直进至最深处：「别太吵啊，让学弟们听见就不太好了……」

男生们因为换好了衫，在各自的存放箱都合上后，也是在两人快要到的时候，  
「喂，你们听到吗？好像清洁室传来什么怪声……」「就是嘛，墙传来了啪啪啪的……」  
男生走近清洁室想开门：「但是门锁了啊……」  
Arthur只好用手指圈在Merlin玉茎根部，贴在他耳边：「别动，忍一下……」  
更衣室的小窗边挂着胶衣架正好因为风吹入室内敲打着玻璃，  
「就不是那衣架，快去练球啦，Leon快要杀了我们……」

他们听到了更衣室静下来，呼了一口气，Arthur改成套弄Merlin分身的手形，  
很快身前人又吐出妖媚的呻吟，手指用力挖抓在男人的厚实的背肌：  
「Ar……Arthur……太好了……啊嗯……我以为你都不理我了……」  
這樣的Merlin让Arthur轻笑着加快加重律动的进击：「所以你特意给我看脱衣秀？你根本是个小色魔, Merlin……」  
曾被阻延的高潮以倍增的快感重、复萌的爱意如巨浪一样冲击着两人的身心……

XXX

Arthur跟Merlin坐在树荫下，前足球队队长看着学弟们不成队形在球场乱跑，  
「他们今年一定取不了学界足球冠军！！」Merlin看着情人紧握拳头，愤怒快要爆发，  
他伸手抓着了男人的手安慰他：「为什么Arthur你这么着紧学界足球冠军？」  
金色的眉皱起，他好像记起了什么事……

_**「这浑蛋四眼仔，我以学界足球冠军的奖杯发誓要让你爱上我！！」** _

一年后，他喜欢的人就坐在他的身边，成为了他的未婚夫，原来，Merlin对他来说，  
就如自小就希望开足球学校，「不分贵贱也能入读，分享踢球的乐趣」，这个梦想一样的重要……  
「因为……」

Leon老师站在他们背后：「因为取得学界足球冠军，这样才得维持校队的经费……」  
「老师！！」「狮子头……你是怎么搞的？看来今年没可能进十强！」  
「因为他们不听我……要是你帮忙训练他们如何？他们把你当成偶像，要是你肯教他们，一定会听你的……」  
Merlin兴奋地点头：「Arthur你刚好也没再去兼职，而且你踢得这么好，一定可以帮到学校！」  
Arthur看着黑发的男孩这样地支持自己，可爱纯真的表情让他沉醉：「好吧，我教！」

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 坚持

经过在学校更衣室的相处，两人之间的隔幕似乎少了一重，  
晚上两人要就寝时，光着上身的Arthur走近到Merlin的床边：「我习惯睡在左边……」  
男孩双眼笑成弯月，因为左边的床头柜收藏了他们两人喜欢用的情趣用品，  
他把身边的位置空出来，提高了被子让男人躺到身边，Arthur立即把他拥入怀里，  
黑发少年别个头枕在对方宽横的胸口闭上眼，两人的体姿如拼图完美地摆放，  
彼此的体温呼吸和暖着两人的小小空间，「这样地抱着你，有种怀念的感觉……」  
Merlin柔软的黑卷发揉着他刚阳的下巴，浅浅地勾起的唇触碰着男人裸露的胸肌，  
金发的男人因这种搔痒颤抖了一下，但想起明天一早Merlin又要早起去兼职，  
他还是按捺着冲动，吻在男孩的额上：「快点睡，明天你还要煮早餐……」  
「哼，坏蛋……」软软的声线听起来只是更像撒娇：「只会叫我煮……」  
「哈，小傻瓜……」怀内人平稳的呼吸让男人闭上嘴也跟着入睡……

Arthur觉得手臂有点酸，睁眼看到臂压在爱人的腰下，小心的慢慢抽出来，  
Merlin哼了一声翻过另一边沉睡，害男人以为弄醒了对方，他看着时计闪着06:42，  
「下星期开始就要当学弟的教练了……」睡得很够所以不想再赖床，到厨房取了水杯，  
「不能被男孩们小看我……」他换上了运动衣去晨跑，听着音乐跑出了不错的成绩，  
回到公寓已是08:14却看到一头混乱的乌发还是占据自己床上的枕头，睡得正香嘟着嘴甚是可爱……

_「只会叫我煮……」_

于是他走到厨房把方包放入烤包机，按动了咖啡机，就去冲澡……  
出来的时候看到烤好的面包露出机面，Arthur用毛巾擦干头发，一边用手揉着Merlin的头发：  
「起床啰，不是要去图书馆上班了吗？」把男孩抱到浴室，  
「嗯……什么时间了……」「08:35了，快梳洗……」  
男人走到雪柜取出花生酱：「我给你煮早餐了……」Merlin刷着牙想起了他们成为恋人那天的早晨，  
自己的校服外套沾满了干了的白液，裤子掉到地上皱了，就是Arthur给他一边弄早餐，一边的烫衣服，  
现在就算他记不起来，还是会在意自己昨晚的小小抱怨，他从镜子看着自己的男人把面包跟咖啡端到餐桌，  
洗好面的Merlin小跑着一把环住了男人的颈：

「我感到非常幸福……谢谢你……」

男人看着情人闪亮动人的灰蓝瞳孔荡漾对自己的爱恋，Arthur用大手抚上黑发男孩净滑的下巴，  
想要吻在那双诱人的嘴唇，但床边柜的手提电话响起，为了不延迟早餐，Arthur用了扩音对话模式……  
「喂？是谁？」「Arthur，我是Leon啊……」「什么事了？」美好的清晨被打扰让男人十分不爽，  
「不好了，你上次说执教校队的条件是要重选球员，通告一发就有500多人来报名……你果真人气啊！」  
「以前也没有这样的踊跃……这么多人怎选才好？」「还有一件事，有幾個原本的队员很不服你要重选……」  
Merlin放下了手中的咖啡：「老师，Arthur，我可以说幾句吗？」  
Arthur点头，「现在距离学界比赛开始只余两个月，在下星期的正式训练前，所以一定要选最好的，  
先挑数天作为选拔的体能测试，原本的队员也得参加以作记录，选出来的学生最好的15个，  
就用来跟留下的原队员比赛，原队员输了就得服于Arthur的训练之下，  
要是原队员觉得自己有能力，一定会参与选拔……」  
两人静了静，异口同声：「好主意！！」「那狮子头你快安排选拔…..比赛那天我会到场……」  
「嗯，没问题啊……」「劳烦了，老师……」

XXX

次日，在甚少人会经过的学校后花园，有一个黑中长发，有如黑熊一样雄壮体格的男生，  
数个他的手下把Leon迫到墙上：「你不但私自找Arthur pendragon做我们的教练，  
我以為提醒過你，你會醒目地讓他不再教，可是現在竟然还要我们参加什么选拔…….」  
他举起手，其中一个男生把刀架在Leon的颈项上，  
首领露出卑劣的微笑：「我可是Cenred Anglo，我爸是军官可以让你在这国家毫无立足之地！」  
Cenred再次点头，男生们给老师肚子打了十多拳，被害者面容扭曲痛苦地倒地，  
「我和兄弟都不需什么选拔，自动的参加下星期的比赛……」  
首领转身离开，尾随的男生再一脚踢在老师的手臂……  
「你要记得……那家伙已经毕业了，而我才是这里的boss……人称『黑色帝王熊』……」

XXX

「老师……受伤入院了?」老人的不安即使隔着话筒也能感受到：  
「是的，他说是自己摔倒了……但是……」「但是?」Merlin觉得有不好的预感，  
「摔倒又怎会内脏出血呢……」「什么事?」Arthur刚从洗手间出来就看到情人吓得惨白的脸孔，  
「Leon老师因为内脏出血入院了……」男孩转成扩音对话模式，好让男人也听到发生什么事，  
「我怀疑，学校有恶势力在蔓延……」「老Gai，我是Arthur……」  
「是你呢，孩子，你在校那时，学生大多都只是上课捣蛋不交功课，可是自从你离开学校，  
这里就变得不太平了，时常有学生被欺压，可是他们都不肯说出谁干，校方都无法报警……」  
Merlin忧心忡忡：「是不是因为Arthur要当校队的教练……有人不服，所以拿老师出气了……」  
恋人们在对视，觉得有什么也将会发生，三人沉默起来，直至Arthur发声：  
「我觉得跟原队员有关……我在比赛那天会留心观察有什么异样……」  
「不可以！」男孩抓住Arthur的手：「他们就是不服你，可能会伤害你……」  
「放心，我可曾是拳击冠军，我『金色暴狮王』这个名号不是白叫的…….」他拥抱受惊的Merlin，  
「那，我当日也要在陪你去学校……」Arthur看着Merlin坚持地皱眉只好点头，  
「总之，你们要小心，我也会继续留意学校的情况……」「你要保重，Gaius老师……」

XXX

「属于『金色暴狮王』那有如女神般美丽的未婚夫，果然名不虚传……」  
桌上散落数张Merlin微笑的照片，吩咐正在吸烟的手下：「把他完好的带来……」  
Cenred吻了照片：「相信这一定很有趣吧？对吗Arthur Pendragon？」

 


End file.
